When Nothing Goes as Planned
by MoneButterfly
Summary: Emily always had her entire life planned out, but having a drunken one-night stand with her boss and getting pregnant with his baby was never a part of it.
1. Prologue

When nothing goes as planned

* * *

Summary: Emily always had her entire life planned out, but having a drunken one-night stand with her boss and getting pregnant with his baby was never a part of it.

* * *

I was an accident. I was never supposed to be born, but as my mother often says, "Life doesn't always go as planned."

/

I was the outcome of a drunken one-nightstand between two people. They weren't in love or even real friends, but after a lot of alcohol they couldn't seem to keep their hands off of each other.

/

So now I'm here and have been for more years than you can count on two hands. It has not always been easy to be the child of two FBI agents, with them always worrying about everything and never trusting the world to be save enough.

/

I have overprotective parents. I have wished more when once that they had other jobs and that they would trust me enough to take care of myself, but I know that that will never happen.

/

Most kids come from accidents and this is how my life began.

/

One accident that changed two people's lives forever.


	2. Waking up to a big surprise

When Nothing Goes As Planned

* * *

Emily hated the small motel room she was staying in. She hated the ugly wallpaper covering the walls and the ugly curtains that match all too well with the wallpaper. She hated the hard bed she had to sleep in and the ridiculous looking paint on the wall over the bed. Emily hated it all! When a sob left her mouth and tears started running down her cheeks, Emily covered her face with her hands and tugged her legs up under herself on the bed. She hated crying! Why was she even crying? The case was nothing out of the ordinary, so she should not be doing it. Emily sighed. She could probably blame the crying on the fact that she was tired. She had not slept much. There had not been time for sleeping, but that was not something new. No one slept much when they were on a case.

Emily laid down on the bed and decided that she could cry for five more minutes and then she would get up at pack her bags, so she was ready to leave in the morning. But just as her head hit the bedspread there was a knock on the door. She sighed and slowly got up. "Just a minute," Emily yelled to whoever was on the side of the door as she walked into the small bathroom and tried to erase every sign of her crying.

Emily opened the door and saw JJ standing on the other side. "We are going out tonight!" JJ said with a big smile.

Emily sighed. "I'm not really in the mood."

"Then you can be 'not really in the mood' with Hotch at the bar," JJ said and pushed Emily gently into the room and headed for her ready-bag. "We need to find you something else to wear."

Emily looked down herself. Yeah PJ pants and an oversized t-shirt may not be the perfect thing to wear at a bar. She walked over to JJ who handed her a pair of dark jeans and a red top which was the only one Emily had yet to use. "Here, change into this and then let's go," JJ said with a smile, but it quickly disappeared when she noticed the redness around Emily's nose and eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"I can see that you have been crying," JJ said and tilted her head to the side. "It's okay if you don't want to go."

Emily smiled. "I'm just tired that's all. And if everyone else is going, then I want to go too," Emily said and grabbed the clothes and walked into the bathroom to change and put on some make-up.

/

At the bar the team had been able to find a table big enough for all of them to sit at, but after two drinks each Hotch and Emily were the only ones left at the table. Morgan, JJ and Reid were on the dance floor. JJ had persuaded Reid to go dance with her and Rossi was talking to a young pretty girl with long blond hair at the bar.

Emily smiled and turned to Hotch. "How do you think he does it?" Emily asked and nodded her head towards Rossi and the girl.

"I don't know, but whatever he does, he must be very good at it seeing that he has been married three times."

Emily chuckled and took a sip for her beer.

"Prentiss, are you okay?" Hotch asked and looked concerned at her.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"It's just that your room it right next to mine and the walls are paper thin."

"Oh." Embarrassed, Emily looked down at her drink. He had heard her cry. The one thing she hated even more than crying was being caught crying. God, this was embarrassing! Emily felt her cheeks redden as she kept looking down.

"Is there something you want to talk about?"

Emily shook her head and sighed. "No, I was just tired and the case was still fresh on my mind. I think I just got a little overwhelmed," she said with a sad smile.

Hotch gave a little smile back. "So nothing bad is going on?"

"Nothing so bad that alcohol can't fix it," Emily said with a grin and emptied her beer. "You want another?"

Hotch nodded and together they headed for the bar.

Emily tried to get the bartender's attention while Hotch waited patiently behind her. Being the man he was, Hotch couldn't help but look down her body. 'She did have a nice ass,' he noticed as a smile crawled upon his lips. Morgan had on many occasions commented on the fact that her ass looked good in jeans and now Hotch had to agree with him.

"So Hotch, what do you want?" Emily asked.

"Just a beer."

"'Kay," she said and ordered, but when she turned around, beers in hands, Hotch was still looking at her ass which meant that he now was looking directly down her blouse.

Hotch quickly looked up and mumbled, "Sorry" as Emily started laughing. She actually laughed all the way back to the table where JJ and Reid where now sitting.

"What are you laughing about?" JJ asked.

Emily looked at Hotch and his red cheeks and said, "Oh nothing."

Just as they sat down Rossi and Morgan came back to the table with a tray of tequila shots - two for each. Morgan put the tray down in the middle of the table and started passing them around. When Hotch declined Emily pricked him in the side. "Come on Hotch! You don't even have to drive home or anything. You just have to walk to the other side of the road," Emily said as she enjoyed the first of her shots.

Hotch just shook his head.

Emily drank her other shot and grinned at him as she wiped her thumb along the corner of her lip. "Well, if you don't want them, then I will!" She said and reached out for Hotch's on the tray.

Hotch grabbed her around the wrist and pushed her hand away. "Fine, I will drink them myself."

/

After two more beers and five shots, Emily's head was springing like crazy. She slowly turned away from JJ, who she had been talking to, and saw that besides them, Hotch was the only one still sitting at the table. Emily looked confused around the bar before asking, "Where is everybody else?"

JJ chuckled loudly as Hotch answered her, "They went home."

"When?" Emily asked surprised, "and why didn't they say goodbye me?"

"They did Prentiss. You don't remember?"

"Huh… I guess not," Emily said and tilted her head to the side as she tried to remember when the others had left.

"How much have you had to drink?" Hotch asked.

"Not that much, just three beers and four shots."

JJ laughed. "No! You have had five beers and seven shots."

"No I did not!" Emily said and as she turned back to JJ.

Still laughing JJ just nodded her head yes.

"Oh well, then I understand better way my head is springing."

"Are you okay?" JJ asked a bit concerned.

Emily smiled big. "Yeah I'm just fine."

"Good," JJ said and kissed Emily on the cheek, "because I'm going home now, too."

"No! You can't go now, I want to dance. Please don't go," Emily begged.

"I bet that if you ask Hotch really nicely then he may dance with you."

"Yeah fine, you just go home then Hotch and I will have fun without you," Emily said as she faked sadness.

JJ just shook her head as she got up and hugged Emily goodbye. "Will you remember that I said goodbye to you in five minutes?"

"Probably not," Emily said with a shrug. "I will see you tomorrow, hon."

"Bye sweetie. Bye Hotch," JJ said and waved goodbye before leaving.

Emily turned back to Hotch. "Do you think she will be safe going home by herself?"

"She only has to go across the road, then she will be at the motel, but if you are worried about her, then why don't you just call her in five minutes and see if she got back alright?"

"Aw, you are so sweet," Emily said and laid her head on Hotch's shoulder. "Do you want to dance with me?"

"Yeah sure."

"Really?" Emily asked surprised and lifted her head of his shoulder quickly.

"Yes come on." Hotch got up and stretched his hand out for her to take. She took it and he led them through the crowded dance floor to the far corner near the wall. Emily was surprised how steady she was on her feet. When they stopped Hotch put his hands on her back and Emily put hers on his shoulders as they started to move to the music. Then all of the sudden he spun her around, pulling her back against his body again as she began to laugh. Emily almost stumbled when she hit his chest which only made her laugh more. "I think I have had too much to drink."

Hotch flashed her his dimples. "I have had as much as you."

"You have?" She smiled up at him. "Then do your head spring like crazy too?"

Hotch just nodded and pulled her against his chest so her head tucked back under his chin. He slowly started rubbing her back as they moved from side to side to the slow music. Emily sighed. It felt so nice to have his arms wrapped around her like this. She knew that they were both drunk, but that did not make the tickling inside her stomach go away, so she leant back and looked up at him. His eyes were close and there was a small smile on his lips. Emily moved her hands from his shoulder and up to his face. As she ran her fingers along his jaw Hotch slowly opened his eyes and looked directly into Emily's.

She smiled and leant up a little so she could press her lips against his.

Emily thought that Hotch would have pull away and told her that it was a mistake that they were drunk and should not be doing this. But he did not. Instead, he pressed his lips just as eagerly against hers as she had.

/

Emily's vision was blurry as she slowly opened her eyes, blinking groggily against the harsh sunlight streaming through the window. Emily lifted her head to look at the alarm clock on the bedside table, but as she did a dull ache pulsed its way through her neck, arms and legs making her quickly lay down again. Apparently moving isn't a good idea, Emily thought as a full-blown pain raged inside her skull and she gently closed her eyes. But Emily's eyes quickly flew open again when she felt movement beside her. She ignored the pain in her head and all the protest her body was giving as she turned over in the bed.

"Oh my God!" Emily whispered when she saw Hotch lying on the other side of the bed. She lay back and covered her face in her hands trying to remember what had happened last night and why she was lying in bed with Hotch. But then Emily noticed something else. Her shoulders were cold. Horrified Emily lifted the duvet and saw that she was not wearing anything. She was simply lying in bed next to her boss naked.

Emily sighed and decided that getting dressed and leaving before Hotch woke would be the best thing to do, but as she crawled out of the bed, Hotch groaned and opened his eyes slowly. Emily quickly grabbed the bedspread off the bed and covered herself with it.

"What the-"

"Are you naked too?" Emily asked as she pulled the fabric more tightly around her.

Hotch looked confused at her and then lifted the duvet. "Ah, yeah."

"Oh God!" Emily moaned and sat down on the bed again. "Do you remember anything?"

Hotch slowly shook his head and then asked, "Did we…?"

"It looks like it," Emily sighed. "I better go." She quickly got out of the bed and grabbed her clothes which was scattered around the room and headed to the bathroom. She got dressed and tried to comb her hair with her fingers before pulling it into a ponytail. 'I look like hell,' Emily thought as she looked at herself in the mirror. Then Emily noticed something on her jaw – a bruise?

She looked closer at it in the mirror and then she realized it was a hickey. A God damn hickey! Hotch had given her a God damn hickey! How was she supposed to explain that to the others? Emily moaned loudly and left the bathroom.

Emily picked her bag up off the floor and walked to the door. She looked back over her shoulder and saw Hotch was sitting on the end of the bed fully dressed now. She cleared her throat and said, "I will see you on the plane." Hotch nodded and then she left.

/

When Emily got back to her room she quickly showered and packed the rest of her things before meeting up with the others by their SUV's. The car ride went quietly and Emily had made sure not to get into the same car as Hotch. It was probably for the best for her to avoid him for the next couple of hours or even days.

The plane ride was just as a silent affair as the car ride had been. Most of them were asleep, because none had gotten much sleep the night before. Emily was sitting by the window with her head leant against the wall. Her eyes were closed, but she had not been able to fall asleep, because incoherent pictures from the night's events kept filling her mind. Emily sighed as she opened her eyes and saw JJ looking at her from the other side of the table. "What happened to your jaw?" she asked.

Emily suddenly remembered the nice blue hickey on the upper part of her jaw which was noticeable now that she was leaning her head against the wall. "Oh, I bumped it against the bedside table this morning when I tried to reach my alarm clock."

JJ just nodded, but it did not look like she believed Emily's story and why would she? It was a bad lie and Emily knew that, but she could not really tell her the truth, at least not now with all the others so close by.

Emily sighed and closed her eyes again. She was starting to remember the things that had happened during the night. She remembered the bar and drinking a lot. She remembered the dance she had shared with Hotch and how his lips felt against hers. God, she was even starting to remember how his hands had felt on her naked body. How would she ever be able to look at him again and not think about that night? Emily sighed and wished that she would never have to think about any of this ever again.


	3. Can't be

When nothing goes as planned

* * *

_Week 4_

Emily sighed loudly as she dropped down on her couch with a big mug of tea. She turned on the TV and cuddled up against the cushions. Nothing good was on this late at night so she settled on watching a black and white movie that was most likely older than her. But it was filled with romance and sweet words and not violence and horror. She had enough of that at work. Emily slid further down on the couch so she was lying on her side with one hand under her head and the other wrapped around the coffee mug that was pressed against her chest letting its warmth spread to her body.

It was not long before Emily drifted off to sleep.

_It was way past midnight when they stumbled out of the bar. Emily was laughing hysterically at something that was not that funny to begin with, but she just blamed it on the amount of alcohol she had consumed. They walked across the road to the motel, guided by the dim orange light coming from the street lights above their heads, and they walked into the motel lobby. Emily tried to slow her mad giggling._

_When they were walking down the hall to the rooms, Emily became effectively silenced. There was no way that she was risking waking one of the others up with her laugher. If that happened then she would probably end up in her room alone. She could not let that happen, especially not after getting so worked up and unbelievably horny. However, when Hotch's mouth once again slammed against hers, Emily could not help but moan in response, and she eagerly let her hands explore his muscled upper-arms, while his were entangled in her long, black hair. Emily blamed her actions on the alcohol as her hands moved on their own to his jeans, fumbling with the belt buckle._

_"Wait – wait," Hotch said moving his hips backwards and stopping Emily from opening his pants any further. She looked up at him with a big sexy smile hoping it would be enough to change his mind, but a moment later Emily knew she did not have to worry. His mind had apparently already been made up by another body part, and it was not any of hers._

_"We should get in the room first," Hotch whispers, his breath hot on her face and smelling of beer. Emily unconsciously leant towards him trying to kiss him again. He leant back, a smile pulling at his lips. "Not till we are inside," he said, his smile growing bigger. Emily reached her hands up to his face and let her index fingers run over his now visible dimples. She let a smile pass her own lips as she stood on her toes and slowly kissed each of his dimples._

_"Okay," she whispered and they walked the rest of the way to Hotch's motel room._

_He grabbed the key from his pocket, cursing loudly when he missed the key hole. Emily laughed drunkenly, but her giggles ended quickly as Hotch finally jerked the door open and practically pulled her into the room._

_As their lips once again are pressed firmly together they made their way to the bed stripping out of their clothes. In only her bra and panties, Emily laid down on the bed followed quickly by Hotch. As he leant down and kissed her passionately the small amount of self-control Emily had flew out the window. She wrapped her legs around his hips and ran her hands up and down his back. Hotch's mouth moved from Emily's lips and down her neck making her whimper with pleasure._

Emily's eyes snapped open, startled by the sudden sound of her coffee mug hitting the floor. She picked it up and put it on the coffee table. Then she gently stepped over the big, wet puddle on the carpet and walked to the kitchen counter to get some paper towels. She looked at the clock on the oven and saw that it was a little after six. Emily was still tired, but going back to sleep was out of the question. She had had this dream many times since the night she had shared with Hotch. But usually she would not wake up until after they both lay naked on the bed breathing heavily.

During the day she would not give Hotch or their night together a single thought, but when night time came around and Emily fell asleep her brain would go into overdrive, her dreams seeming more vivid than her actual memories.

Seeing that there was no more paper towels on the counter or in the cabinet, Emily walked out into the downstairs bathroom. She opened the cabinet under the sink and was about to grab a roll of toilet paper when she saw the unopened pack of tampons.

"Huh," Emily said and counted the weeks since she had her last period. Emily wrinkled her nose. Four weeks. It had been at least four weeks since she had had her last period which meant what she was about a week late. For a split second Emily got worried. What if she was pregnant? She had no memory whatsoever of her and Hotch using protection. But surely they most have.

Emily shook her head. "I can't be pregnant. I can't." It did not matter that she was late. She had been late last month too. It was normal for her to be so, especially when they have had stressful cases like the one they had just gotten home from last night. Emily pushed the thought aside and grabbed the roll of toilet paper and walked to the couch. She knelt on the floor and tried to wipe tea off of the carpet, but it had already dried and all that was left was a brownish splodge on the white fabric.

Considering that she was not going back to sleep and that there still was an hour till she would have had to get up, Emily decided to read a little. She picked up the book on the coffee table and sat down on the couch.

After reading the same couple of lines in the first page, Emily figured that it was best just to put the book away again, because she could not concentrate. Emily kept thinking about Hotch and how he more or less had ignored her the last three weeks. Emily had not really thought about it until now, because she had also tried to avoid him as much as possible. And it was not like he did not talk to her or ignored the things she said, it was more like he just stayed away from her. But Emily did not mind. She could use the space at least while she still had these dreams.

Emily sighed. "In a few more weeks we will have put this entire thing behind us and we will never think about it again!"


	4. Two minutes

When nothing goes as planned

* * *

**_Week 7_**

Emily placed her hand over her nose trying to keep the smell of coffee from reaching her nostrils. For some reason she could not stand the smell of coffee. It was usually only right before she was supposed to have her period that she felt this way, and she had her period last week so that could not be the reason for it. She rolled her chair as far away from Morgan and Reid and their coffees as she could and then took a few sips of water, trying to make the nausea she felt go away. It only helped for a moment and all the water made Emily's growing need to pee worse.

Emily shook her head and tried to ignore the nausea once again, but just as she got started on a new file JJ walked up to her and placed a mug of coffee right on top of the pile of files in front of her. A wave of sudden nausea hit Emily's already upset stomach and she was up and out the seat in a matter of seconds. She ran to the women's bathroom and into the nearest stall with her hand pressed firmly over her mouth. She slammed the door close behind her and quickly leant over the toilet just in time to feel her breakfast leave her body. She had her eyes squeezed tightly shut and held onto the toilet seat with both hands trying to keep her body steady. As another round of nausea hit her, Emily felt one hand moving her hair away from face and another one rubbing circles on her back.

When her stomach was finally empty Emily sat down on the floor, her body still shaking slightly. She looked up and saw JJ standing there with a paper towel ready for her. Emily happily accepted it and wiped her mouth off.

"Are you okay?" JJ asked as Emily threw the paper towel in the toilet and flushed.

"I think I'm coming down with something. I haven't been feeling very well in the last couple of days," Emily said as she got up from the floor and slowly walked over to the sink where she washed her face with icily cold water.

As Emily stood bent over the sink JJ used the opportunity to take a closer look at her dark-haired friend. Emily had seemed quite moody over the past few weeks. She had also seemed tired and would run to the bathroom at least five times a day. As JJ thought more about it she could not help but notice how much Emily's behavior was like hers when she had been pregnant with Henry – pregnant being the key word. But could Emily be pregnant? As far as JJ knew, Emily was not seeing anybody and if she was pregnant, then wouldn't Emily have told her? But maybe even Emily did not know yet.

JJ walked closer to Emily, who was wiping her face of with a paper towel and looking at herself in the mirror. JJ folded her arms across her chest and asked, "Em, are you pregnant?"

"No!" Emily answered a bit too quickly. She threw the paper towel on the trash can and turned back to JJ.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I am sure. I'm 38 years old; don't you think I would know if I was pregnant?"

JJ ignored Emily's question and just asked, "When was your last period?"

"Last week."

"How long did it last?"

"Three days," Emily answered with a tone of annoyance in her voice, but JJ kept the questions coming. "How much did you bleed?"

"JJ!"

"How much?"

Emily sighed. "Not that much."

"Emily, do you know how common it is for pregnant women to bleed slightly during the first trimester? That's why some women don't realize that they are pregnant until later on."

Emily shook her head. "I'm not pregnant!"

"Do your breasts hurt?" JJ asked.

Emily just looked questioningly at her. "What do you mean?"

"I mean like when you were younger and they first started to grow."

Emily looked slightly down her chest and then nodded.

"That's because of the increase of hormone production in your body and that is also why you are tired all the time. And the reason for why you are also running back and forth between your desk and the bathroom is because of the increase blood supply at and around your uterus."

"No," Emily shook her head, "that can't be the reason for it, because I'm not pregnant! How could that even happen? I KNOW how that could happen, but that is not the case!"

"You are freaking out," JJ stated.

"Of course I'm freaking out; you are standing there telling me that you think I'm pregnant! But it can't be!"

"Why not?"

"Because! Because, because I can't!" Emily almost yelled and then realization washed all over her face. "Oh my God, this can't be happening." She ran a hand through her hair trying to pull herself together and then she turned on her heel and walked out the bathroom burying the new found information about her probably being pregnant away. Emily walked back to her desk and started working on the files that lay there, but she could not concentrate. Her thoughts kept wandering back to the fact that there might be a person growing inside her stomach. Emily sighed and wished for time to go faster, so she could leave.

/

After all of the things that JJ had pointed out, Emily could see that the chances of her not being pregnant were slim, but that did not keep her from driving by the drugstore on her way home. She bought one of each brand of pregnancy test they had, making a total of five tests now lining up on the edge of her bathtub.

Two minutes, the package said.

Two minutes and then…bam! Your whole life completely changed forever. Nothing would ever be the same again. Emily could not stand looking at the test while she waited, so she sat the timer on the clock for two minutes, walked out of the bathroom and sat down on the top step of the stairs.

2:00

"God, how can two minutes take this long," she said as she kept looking down at the clock in her hands.

1:45

"It was once! Just one little mistake I made! It's not like the last time. Then I was young and inexperienced. It had just been one stupid mistake!" Emily sighed. This had been as much as a stupid mistake as the last time. "Surely, it wasn't enough to actually get pregnant. Right? It really must be something else."

1:40

"How naïve am I being? Of course it can't be anything else! I have all of the symptoms for being pregnant. I have actually been pregnant before, so I should know!"

1:30

"God, I hate Hotch! Well, maybe not hate seeing that I can't get the night we spent together out of my head, and for what I actually remember, it was really good sex. Drunken sex. God, it's like we were begging to get pregnant! I mean…hello? In his motel room, my legs around his waist, totally drunk? Isn't that how all the stupid high school kids get pregnant?" Emily stopped rambling to herself. "Well, it was not how I got pregnant the first time, but it should have been!"

1:15

"But I'm not a teenager anymore, so I can do this. I'm 38 years old; I have a great job and a nice big apartment. Everything will be just fine."

1:10

"How could this happen?"

1:00

"You know what? This is all JJ's fault! How could she just leave me alone with Hotch when I was that drunk?"

0:55

"JJ and Garcia! How the hell do I tell them and the others about this?" Emily gasped. "Oh God, how am I supposed to tell Hotch that he succeeded in knocking me up the one time we decided to sleep together?"

0:50

"Okay, I need calm down. I'm probably not even pregnant. It's just an overreaction," Emily said trying to stop herself from panicking. "These tests have to be negative. I mean, I'm sure there's a logical explanation to the nausea…and tiredness…and my lack of period…and my moodiness, right?" Emily shook her head. "Who am I trying to fool?"

0:40

Emily tilted her head to the side. "Well, things could be worse. I could have gone home with some guy I didn't know anything about, not even his name. Yeah, Hotch being the father is a good thing and then at least I know that my baby will be cute. It may even have dimples." Emily smiled when she thought about what her baby was going to look like.

0:32

"God, this is taking forever." She tapped her fingers against the surface of the clock and glanced at the time. Still a couple of more seconds and then she would know for sure.

0:20

"This is not how I would have guessed, that this would happen. I always thought that when I became pregnant again, that I would be in a stable relationship with someone I love. I thought I would be excited and praying for the test to show a little blue cross and not be sitting here coming up with other things that could explain the symptoms I was feeling. And the most important thing, I never thought that my boss would be the father of my baby!" Then Emily felt panic filling her body. "What if he doesn't want to have anything to do with the baby? I can't do this alone!" Emily felt like crying. "Ten more seconds to go!"

0:07

Emily looked at the clock and watched as the numbers went down.

"5… 4… 3… 2… 1…"

0:00

And then the clocked started beeping. Emily got up from the step and slowly made her way back to the bathroom. She walked up to the sink and closed her eyes. She did not know if she was ready to look just yet, but after a moment she did and saw five little, blue cross' staring back at her. She dropped the clock and it hit the floor with at loud noise, but Emily did not notice it, she just kept looking at the positive tests before her. Slowly one hand went to cover her gasping mouth, while the other one went to her stomach.

"What am I going to do now?" Emily asked herself as a few small tears made their way down her cheeks.


	5. Telling him

When nothing goes as planned

* * *

_Week 7_

Emily was lucky enough to get an appointment with her doctor early the next day, and a blood test once again confirmed that she was indeed pregnant, but that was not the only thing. The doctor also estimated Emily's due day to be January 15th, 2011 and an appointment for a nuchal scan was set to be in precisely five weeks.

Emily left the doctor's office feeling completely numb. She knew that she was pregnant before she had even arrived there, but having your friend or a stick you just peed on tell you that you are pregnant is very different from having the doctor say it. Now it was real. Now it was really real! She was having a baby. At this very moment a little person was growing inside of her. She could not help but smile as she moved one hand from the steering-wheel down to her stomach.

Emily has felt kind of bloated in the last couple of weeks. She had even gained a few pounds, but she had not really thought much about it. Emily again just blamed it on the stress of the job. "God, how could I be so naïve?" Emily asked herself with a sigh and pulled into the parking lot. She parked the car, locked it and quickly walked into the elevator. She pressed the button that would lead her to the BAU's bullpen, but just as the doors were about to close, someone yelled for her to hold them. She did, and when the doors opened again, none other than Aaron Hotchner was standing there looking back at her. The only person she did not want to see. Emily cursed at herself for not just letting the door shut as she stepped aside so Hotch could enter.

"Good morning," Hotch said as he walked in and stood next to her.

"Morning," she said and walked to the other side of the elevator, as far away from Hotch as she could. "You are here late."

"Late?"

"You are usually here much earlier."

"So are you."

Emily just nodded her head and they rode the rest of the way up in silence. Emily never looked at Hotch as he stood there beside her. She was afraid that if he was able to look closely at her he would know. He would know that she was pregnant and she could not have that. He could not know. Well she was going to tell him, but not here, not now.

"Are you okay?" Hotch asked Emily. Even though she was facing away from him he thought she looked a little green. Maybe she was coming down with something. Emily swallowed and breathed in slowly before saying, "Yeah I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Mmhmm," Emily nodded and when the elevator came to a stop she quickly walked out of it with a hand over her mouth and ran towards the women's bathroom.

/

When Emily came back from the bathroom JJ was waiting for her by her desk. Emily knew what she wanted, but this was not a conversation they could have in the middle of the bullpen. So Emily walked with JJ back to her office and dropped down on the couch with a loud sigh.

"Was I right?" JJ asked sitting down in her desk chair.

Emily nodded, "Yeah, you were. I'm 7 weeks pregnant."

JJ smiled. She knew how much Emily wanted a child, and now she was pregnant. But JJ's expression quickly changed from smiling to confusion. "Who is the father?"

Emily covered her face with her hands. "Do you remember that night we all went out after a case 7 weeks?" she mumbled.

"Yeah, you were pretty drunk."

"That I was," she sighed, "but I also ended up going home with someone."

"Someone…?"

"Hotch."

"WHAT!" JJ yelled shocked and stood from the chair. "You slept with Hotch?" she asked now in a low voice so others would not hear.

"Yes. We were both drunk and it felt so nice being in his arms as we danced, so I leant up and kissed him and he kissed back and…" Emily trailed off. "You know what happened next."

JJ sat down again and a crooked smile came upon her lips. "Was it good?"

Emily blushed. "At first I couldn't remember anything. I just woke up and found myself lying naked in bed with Hotch."

"Awkward!"

"Tell me about." Emily rolled her eyes. "But then after a couple of hours I started to remember things and after three days I remembered everything, and yes, it was good. In fact it was really good!"

"It was a hickey!"

"What?" Emily asked confused.

"The morning after we all went out I noticed a bruise on your jaw. You said it was from when you hit your head on the bedside table. But it wasn't a bruise, it was a hickey! I knew you weren't telling the truth," JJ said with a laugh and Emily once again blushed. "When are you going to tell Hotch about the baby?"

Emily sighed deeply. "Tonight, because I don't think I can hide it for much longer," she said and got up from the couch lifting her shirt, revealing her stomach, which she had described as just being bloated to herself earlier, but she now knew that that was not true. "And he needs to know. Not just because he is the father, but he is also my boss. I have to tell him."

"Wow, you are starting to show early," JJ said and laid her hand on Emily's stomach. "And yeah, the sooner you tell him the better. That way he will also have more time to get used to the idea of becoming a dad again."

"Do you think he is going to be angry at me?" Emily asked and pulled her shirt down again.

"Angry? No. This wasn't something you did on purpose and as they say, 'It takes two to tango.'"

"I hope you are right," Emily said with a sigh. "I need to get back to work."

"Me too," JJ said sitting back down behind her desk and watched as Emily left her office. JJ was nervous on Emily's behalf about her upcoming conversation with Hotch, but she just really hoped that everything would turn out good.

/

Emily sighed and once again found herself thinking about something entirely else than the file that was lying in front of her. When she tried to concentrate, her thoughts would keep drifting back to Hotch and what she was going to say to him and when she would do it. The last she had decided on. She was going to wait till everybody else had gone home, so if Hotch decided on yelling at her, then no one else was around to hear it.

Emily tried to focus on work again, but her mind wandered off.

Thomas.

_'Thomas is a nice name. I wonder if the baby is a Thomas, if it's boy, of course. Or maybe Alex. Alex could always work if it's a girl. Oh Katie! Katie is such a sweet name for a girl and so is Lily. Lily is a flower's name. There are many flower names: Violet, Rose, Daisy – well maybe not Daisy, seeing that I had a cat named Daisy when I was little, and I'm not going to name my daughter after a pet – and there's also Poppy and many others.' _Emily shook her head._ 'Okay, no more thinking about names. I have to concentrate on work now! Concentrate. Concentrate. Concentrate! Oh Julie is also such a cute name!' _

So when the last person left the bullpen Emily made her way to Hotch's office and gently knocked on the door. She heard a low, 'come in,' from the other side. Emily breathed slowly and thought to herself that there would no going back now as she opened the door and walked in. Hotch looked up from the file he was reading and Emily could see that he was surprised to see her. And if Emily was correct, this was the first time since they slept together that they were in a room alone. That is what avoiding each other will get you. Emily wished that she had handled things differently, so this did not have to seem so awkward.

"I thought you had already gone home," Hotch said as Emily sat in the chair across from him.

"No, uhm… there is something I need to talk to you about."

"Okay, what's that?"

"We have been ignoring and avoiding each other ever since we slept together," Emily said and felt her cheeks heating as a picture of her and Hotch together entered her mind.

"I'm sorry. I didn't notice that I was doing so."

"It's okay. I have been doing the same. But I think we need to talk about what we did."

Hotch closed the file in front of him. "Why?"

"Because we can't just ignore it anymore?"

"Why not? We have been ignoring it for almost two months now. So why can't we ignore it?"

Emily felt herself tear up as she said, "Because I'm pregnant!"

Hotch looked at her like he did not believe what she was saying and was quiet for about two minutes before yelling, "WHY HAVEN'T YOU TOLD ME SOONER, IT HAS BEEN 7 WEEKS SINCE WE WERE TOGETHER? HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN?"

"Don't yell at me!" Emily said and felt a tear slid down her right cheek. "I didn't think about the possibility of me being pregnant till JJ pointed it out. And I went to see the doctor this morning and she confirmed it. I'm pregnant!" Emily wrapped her arms around herself and leant forward, crying softly.

Hotch felt a stab in his chest when he saw the tears fall and heard her sob. He had made her cry, as if this was her fault. He quickly got up from his seat and walked around the desk to Emily's side where he knelt beside her and gently laid a hand on her back. "Please don't cry, Emily. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I didn't mean to, I was just surprised."

Emily sniffled, "I'm sorry too."

"For crying?"

"For being pregnant."

"It's not your fault," Hotch said and when Emily busted into tears again, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against his chest. "Ssh, it's okay. We will figure something out," he mumbled in her hair as he rubbed her back, but in reality Hotch had no idea what they were going to do. They just had to take things as they come and deal with it the best way they could.


	6. What are we going to do?

When nothing goes as planned

* * *

Week 8

It was five pm on Sunday night, and Emily was standing at the front door of the Hotchner resident just as planned. They were going to talk about what they were going to do now, and she was nervous – almost as nervous as she had been just before she had told him about the pregnancy.

Emily took a deep breath and then rang the doorbell. A moment later she heard scraping on the other side of the door and a little voice asked, "Who's ringing? And I will know if you are lying, because pushed the chair in front of the door so now I'm looking at you."

"Well if you are looking at me then you will know that it's me, Emily," she said with a smile.

Jack giggled. "You have a pretty coat on. But I can't open the door for you, because daddy says I'm not allowed to open the door for anyone. Not even if I know the person on the other side."

"Well thank you and you shouldn't open the door for anyone, but do you think you could go get your dad now, so I wouldn't have to stand out here in the hall all night?"

"Oh yeah!"

Emily heard a bump and then running steps that quickly faded away. She was left in complete silence so when the door opened suddenly, Emily almost jumped a foot into the air. "I'm sorry I startled you," Hotch said. Emily nodded and walked around Hotch into the apartment. She took off her coat and Hotch hung it for her on the high peg row as she bent down and sat her bag on the floor. When she rose, Emily noticed a row of blue elephant shaped pegs about two feet from the ground, with Jack's small coat hanging on one of them. Emily smiled. She would never have thought that Hotch would have elephant pegs in his hallway, but then again, he was the father of a four year-old.

"Do you want something to drink? Water? Milk? Iced tea? Soda?" Hotch asked as he walked into the kitchen area.

"Iced tea will be fine," Emily said following right behind him and leant against the counter as Hotch grabbed the carafe from the fridge. He poured iced tea into two glasses and then asked, "Jack, do you want something to drink too?"

Jack's head popped up over the back of the couch. "Yes please."

Hotch turned and grabbed a blue plastic cup with Spiderman from the cupboard. He filled it and put the carafe back in the fridge. "Come and get your cup, buddy," Hotch said and handled one of the glasses to Emily. She took a sip of the iced tea and watched as the little boy slid from the couch and ran to his father.

"Is it in the right cup? The blue one with Spiderman?" Jack asked. Hotch nodded and gave him the blue cup. Jack drank some of the iced tea and then stretched to sit the cup back on the counter. He was just about to walk away again, but stopped and looked up at Emily. "Oh, you look really pretty!"

"Thank you," Emily said blushing and Hotch looked from his smiling son to Emily and saw what he had not seen before. Emily was not just pretty, she was beautiful and there was no doubt about it. Her hair was down and curly and she was wearing a sweet light green dress with a white flower pattern. But it was not her dress or her that made her look more beautiful than usual. No, it was the fact that she was glowing. She was glowing like only a pregnant woman could glow.

Jack stepped closer to Emily and laid his small hand on her stomach and asked, "Do you have a baby in your tummy?"

Hotch looked surprised at Jack. How could he know that? But then Hotch noticed the small baby bump under Jack's hand. A baby bump Emily did not feel the need to hide away, because he already knew about the baby, because this was his baby.

Emily laughed. "Yeah there is a little baby in there."

Hotch laid a hand on Jack's head and ruffled his hair. "Buddy, why don't you go and play in your room. Emily and I need to talk a bit."

"Grown up talk?" Jack asked looking up at Hotch. He nodded and Jack sighed. "Okay I will go to my room and play."

He began to walk away when Hotch said, "We can watch Toy Story together after dinner, if you want to."

Jack stopped and turned around with a smile on his face. "I'd like that." He looked at Emily. "Will you watch it with us? Please."

"I wouldn't miss the chance to get to watch Toy Story. It's like the best movie ever!"

"Yeah it is," Jack laughed and ran into his room.

Hotch smiled. "You just scored a lot of points with Jack there." He stepped around Emily and walked to the couch and sat. Emily followed him and sat down so a seat was between them. For a long moment neither of them said anything. They just sat there on the couch not looking at each other. Emily looked straight ahead and Hotch fiddled with the glass of iced tea in his hand. He could feel how nervous Emily was and Hotch wanted to say something he just did not know what to say. From the corner of his eye, Hotch could see Emily moving her shaking hands to lay on her baby bump and he could hear her slowly breathing in and out as to preventing herself from panicking.

Hotch leant forward and placed the glass on the coffee table. "You definitely want to keep the baby."

It was not a question, but a statement. Emily answered anyway, "More than anything." Tears were now in Emily's eyes and her voice was faltered. "Hotch…I…I can't do this alone."

Hotch leant back in the couch and turned to look at Emily for the first time since they sat down. He could see the tears falling down her cheeks and thought that this was the second time in a week that he has seen her cry and again it's because of him that she was crying. Hotch lifted his hand and cupped her left cheek. His thumb brushed over her cheekbone wrapping away the newly falling tear. "Emily, this isn't just your baby or mine – it's ours and we are going to take care of it together, okay?"

Emily sniffled and nodded her head. "Okay." Then she leant into his touch, closed her eyes and began to cry. Her cries quickly turned into stifled sobbing and her body started to shake. Hotch moved closer to her and wrapped his arm around Emily bringing her head down to his shoulder. Hotch did not know why Emily was crying, but he did not ask any questions, he just let her cry.

After a couple of minutes, Emily's cries slowly faded to a loud sniffle and then nothing. Emily dried the tears off her cheeks and as she did so she became aware of the wet spots on his light green polo t-shirt. Emily pulled away from him completely and with a blush. Not only because she had cried on him and gotten his t-shirt wet, but because she had not noticed until now that he was wearing a polo shirt and jeans, clothes that was so unlike the ones that she usually saw him in. Emily did not understand why she had not noticed it before. Maybe she had just been too nervous to really look at him earlier.

Emily cleared her throat and said without really looking at Hotch, "I'm sorry I got your shirt wet."

Hotch smiled. "That's okay. It will dry quickly."

"I'm sorry for crying too. I didn't mean to do that," Emily said still not looking at him. She was too embarrassed to do so. And Emily felt how her cheeks were getting hotter and hotter and she could only imagine how red they were becoming.

"Crying is not a thing you ever need to apologize for or get embarrassed about." Hotch paused, but then asked, "If you don't mind me asking, why did you cry?"

Emily slowly lifted her head and him in the eyes. "I was so nervous and scared that you were going to tell me that you didn't want to have anything to do with the baby. So I have been preparing myself for the worst, but then you said you wanted the baby and I was so relieved."

Hotch tilted his head to the side. "I have to say Emily that it didn't sound like you were crying out of relief."

Emily sighed and felt her eyes fill up with tears. "It wasn't." She swallowed. "I'm scared. What are we going to tell the team? And the other people at work? When are we going to do that and when are we going to tell Jack and our parents. And what are we going to do about us?"

Emily stopped to take a deep breath and was just about to go again, but Hotch interrupted her. "Emily, stop! Stop thinking about all that and let's talk about it together."

Emily nodded and said with a small smile, "Okay I'll stop."

"So who from the team already knows about you being pregnant?" Hotch asked.

"Only JJ. She kind of knew I was pregnant before I even did by pointing out a lot of things, like why I have to pee all the time and why my breasts are getting bigger." As Emily said the last thing Hotch could help but quickly look down at her chest. Emily rolled her eyes. "But I would like to wait a little longer to tell the rest of the team."

"Okay, that's fine, but I don't think you will be able to hide that bump for much longer."

Emily smiled and laid her hand on her stomach. "Yeah I know. It's getting bigger a lot faster than I had thought I would."

"Maybe there are two in there," Hotch said only half joking.

"Don't even think that! One baby is enough."

"Okay I won't," Hotch said with a chuckle. "So when should we tell our parents?"

"Well if it was up to me I would never have to tell my mother, but that would probably just make her madder at me when she learns the fact that I'm pregnant with my boss' child," Emily said.

"She would be mad at you?"

"I don't know." She shrugged her shoulders. "When do you think we should tell Jack?"

"Soon," Hotch said. "I think we need to involve him in everything that is going on quickly so he has time to get used to it, because I don't know how he is going to react when he hears that the baby in your belly is going to be his little brother or sister…" The sentence faded out when Hotch saw the look of near panic on Emily face. "What's wrong?"

Emily did not answer him instead she said, "Hey Jack."

Hotch quickly turned around and saw Jack standing in the doorway to the living room with a look of surprise on his face. At first Jack did not move, but then he started walking to them slowly. He said nothing as he walked and neither did Hotch or Emily. Jack stopped in front of Emily and looked down at her stomach. For some time he just stood there silently looking at Emily's baby bump, but then all of the sudden he looked up at his father and asked, "How did the baby get in there?"

"You are having that talk with him, you are his father," Emily quickly said.

Hotch sighed in relief. "We can talk about that a little later, okay?" Jack nodded and Hotch pulled the small boy into his lap. "Did you hear what I just said a moment ago about the baby in Emily's tummy being or little boy or sister?"

"Mmhmm."

"What do you think about that?"

"Will the baby take my toys?" Jack asked a bit concerned.

"The baby will get its own toys," Emily said.

Jack nodded while looking from Hotch to Emily a couple of times. "Are you boyfriend and girlfriend?" Hotch was not able to answer when Jack asked, "Do you love each other?"

Neither of them knew how to answer the little boy's question, because the truth was that they did not love each other. They were not even really friends or anything and they only knew very little about each other. But they did care about one another. Emily stroke Jack's cheek. "We care a lot about each other."

"Okay." Jack nodded and then turned around in Hotch's lap and looked up at him. "So how did the baby get in Emily's tummy?"


	7. Help!

When nothing goes as planned

* * *

_Week 9_

"God damnit!" Emily threw her shirt back in the closet and slammed the door closed. "What the hell am I going to do now?" she asked herself with a deep sigh as she leant her forehead against the door. She shut her eyes tightly and let her right hand run over her stomach, which was already too big for her to hide. Emily could not even fit in any of her blazers that she wore for work anymore. She could not button them over her chest or her stomach for that matter. Emily grabbed her cell phone with a deep sigh and sank down on the end of her bed. She pressed speed dial 2 and waited for the person on the other end to answer.

And after five rings a tired voice said, "It's way too early to be calling, Em."

"I'm sorry JJ I thought you would be up by now."

"Henry is sick, so I have been up all night with him."

"Is he okay? And why didn't Will take care of him when you have to be up early for work?"

"Yeah it's just the flu, and Will tried but Henry is just a real mama's boy. He only wanted me and every time Will tried to touch him he would just start to cry and scream," JJ explained with a sigh. "Sometimes I just feel like selling him to the highest offer."

"You know JJ; you are not very good at selling the whole parent thing to me. What you are saying is kind of freaking me out!" Emily said lying black on the bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Sorry I'm just tired and you know I don't mean it."

"Yeah I know." Emily ran her hand over her exposed stomach. She wondered if she would someday want to sell her baby if he or she was just as impossible. Emily grinned. She probably would and then it was good that Hotch would be there to stop her from doing so. But would he be here with her? In her apartment? Or in his own with Jack? They never really talked about that or what they were going to do after the baby was born.

"Emily? Are you still there?" JJ asked.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something."

"Okay, but you still haven't told me why you actually called me."

"I'm calling because right now I'm lying on my bed in nothing but bra and panties."

JJ grinned. "Emily, you do know that I'm not into girls, right?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "I can't fit into any of my work clothes anymore and I thought you might have something I could borrow."

"Sure, I will be there in about half an hour."

Emily sighed happily. "You are just the best," she said and then hung up the phone, while getting up from the bed. She threw the phone on the dresser and grabbed her dressing gown from the top drawer. It was quite wrinkled, but after lying in a drawer for months that was to be expected. The dressing gown had been a present from her mother and Emily usually never wore it. She did not like the fabric it was made of and it was too glittery and girly. But right now Emily actually thought it was nice to have on the gown. She felt kind of free, like she was not wearing anything at all.

Emily waked to her full length mirror and stood looking at herself. She still could not quite believe that there was a baby inside of her and that she was finally going to be a mom. A mom. Emily smiled at her reflection. Next year she would actually have this little child that someday would start calling her mommy. Her smile grew wider and she let her right hand slip under the dressing gown and lay it on her bare stomach. Emily could not wait till she would be able to feel the baby move, but then something else moved around in her stomach and Emily's left hand flew to cover her mouth as she ran to the bathroom.

She fell to her knees in front of the toilet just as her breakfast left her body. Emily wondered why she even ate breakfast when she would end up throwing it all up anyway. When she was done throwing up she grabbed some toilet paper to wipe her mouth off with and then flushed the toilet. Emily got up from the floor on shaking legs and quickly closed the toilet lid and sat down on it. She closed her eyes. "When is this going to ended?" Emily mumbled to herself just as there was a knock on her door.

She groaned and got up and walked to the front door. "Why didn't you use your key?"

"Does it look like I have any free hands to open the door with?" JJ asked holding up the bag of clothes and a coffee mug.

"Oh God!" Emily gasped when the smell of coffee hit her nostrils and she ran to the bathroom again.

JJ walked into the kitchen and laid the bag of clothes on the counter on her way over to the sink where she poured out the rest of her coffee and got a glass of water hoping it would make the smell of coffee go away. JJ placed the glass by the sink and walked over to the closed bathroom door. She knocked and then opened it. "Are you okay?" JJ asked and rubbed Emily's back.

Emily pulled her head out of the toilet. "How long till this is over?"

JJ gave her a sad smile. "You still have about two weeks of throwing up left."

Emily groaned and grabbed the piece of toilet paper JJ was holding out for her. "Will you please help me up?" Emily asked holding one hand out for JJ to take and wiped her mouth off with the other one.

JJ grinned. "Come on let's get you up and dressed," she said and grabbed Emily's hand.

"Don't mock me," Emily said as she threw the paper in the toilet and flushed. "It's not my fault I'm pregnant and big."

"It actually is," JJ said with a laugh.

"No it was the alcohol's fault and Hotch's little things."

"And your egg." JJ shook her head. "Can we just talk about something else?"

"Yeah I think that is best."

They walked out of the bathroom and JJ grabbed the bag of clothes before they headed up to Emily's bedroom.

JJ poured the clothes out on the bed and picked up a white blouse a thin, red silk lace that ran under the chest and would be tied in the back. "You can wear this today and along with these pants," JJ said and held her hand out with the blouse and a pair of black dress pants for Emily to take.

Emily looked skeptical at the blouse. "Don't you think the others would remember you wore this when you were pregnant? And will it even cover my stomach?"

"First: do you really think they will remember a blouse I wore over two years ago? And second: the lace will make the bottom of the blouse hang loose and therefore cover your stomach."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure! Now take this and go change, so we can see if the even fits," JJ said and laid the clothes over Emily's shoulder and pushed her towards the bathroom.

"Okay, okay," Emily said with a laugh as she hurried out into the bathroom. She laid the clothes on the toilet and removed the dressing grown so she once again stood in only her underwear and she could not help but let her hands run over her stomach. She did not think that she would ever get tired of doing that.

"Sweetie?" JJ asked from the other side of the door.

"Yeah?"

"Can you please hurry a bit? We have to be at work soon."

"I will be out it a second." Emily had not realized how long she had been standing there in the middle of her bathroom completely still and just touching her stomach, so she quickly put on the clothes and walked out to JJ. "So what do you think?"

JJ smiled. "You look really pretty and no one will notice your baby bump."

"Are you sure?"

JJ rolled her eyes. "Yes I'm sure, but they will notice that you are getting bigger very soon, maybe even today and by the end of the week they will have figured it out."

"I know." Emily took a deep breath. "Hotch and I will have to tell them today, we will just have to figure out how to tell them." She sighed. "Let's just go now and I will figure something out in the car." JJ nodded and then they left for work.


	8. The team

When nothing goes as planned

* * *

_Week 9_

Emily and JJ walked through the glass doors to the bullpen late, just like JJ said they would. Morgan was standing by his desk with his phone pressed to his ear. When he heard Emily's phone ringing behind him he hung up and turned around. "You two are late," he said.

"We know, but it was Emily's fault," JJ said and quickly walked off to her office.

"Thanks JJ," Emily called after her sarcastically and then she put her bag under her desk and looked through the papers in her inbox.

"Morning Emily," Reid said looking up from the book he was reading. "Why are you wearing one of JJ's blouses?" He asked with a frown.

Emily sighed. 'And JJ said no one would notice, but of course Reid would anyway'. "Because it's cute," she said and quickly turned her back to Reid hoping he would not ask any more questions, but Emily was not that lucky. Reid kept bugging her about it and after 30 seconds she had had enough. She turned back around and more or less yelled at him. "Quit it Reid! It's just a blouse for God's sake." Both men just looked at her in silence. Morgan shocked and Reid hurt. Emily pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed deeply. "I'm sorry Reid. I didn't mean to yell at you, I'm just really stressed and really tired."

"It's okay," Reid said giving her a comforting smile.

Emily nodded and patted his arm as she walked past him and up to Hotch's office. She knew Morgan and Reid were looking at her with concerned looks without her even having to look back at them. It was just who they were. They always looked out for her and made sure she was okay. Emily sighed. They had to tell them about the baby now. She did not want to keep it from them any longer and it was also not very easy anymore. She shook her head and knocked on Hotch's door. When she heard a faint 'come in' she opened the door and walked directly in and laid down on Hotch's couch without even looking at him. She groaned and threw an arm over her eyes as she popped her shoes of using only her feet.

Hotch looked at her in amazement and did not know what to say, but the he remembered that he did not even know why she was there, in his office, on his couch. He stood up and walked around his desk to the couch. He sat down on the coffee table in front of it and looked Emily over. She was wearing one of JJ's blouses from when she was pregnant. He smiled. "You are wearing JJ's blouse."

Emily groaned and mumbled something he could not hear.

"What?"

"I said: 'And JJ thought no one would notice, because it was so long ago she last wore it herself'." She sat up. "But now both you and Reid have commented on it."

"Reid noticed?"

"Yes and it made me yell at him, because he kept talking about it and I didn't want to talk about it, because then I might say something I shouldn't and…and…" Emily sighed. "We need to tell them."

Hotch nodded. He knew she was right. "We can tell them today if you want."

"I want that, but how do we tell them?"

Hotch thought for a moment. "Well after we are done going over the cases then we can tell them together. How does that sound."

"That's good. It's a good plan," Emily said nervously. "But what do we tell them?"

"The truth?" Hotch asked not knowing what else to say. "There isn't really anything else we can say. It happened the way it happened."

Emily sighed for what felt like the 100th time that morning. "I know. You're right."

Hotch gave her a small smile and then looked down at his watch. "It's almost time for the briefing," he said and she stood up and walked to the door. Just before opening it she turned back to him. "Do you think they will be happy for us?"

"I'm sure they will."

/

Emily was a nervous wreck. She kept going over in her head how she should tell the team, but none of her ideas seemed any good. Maybe it was not her ideas that were bad, maybe it was just because she was so afraid of everyone's reaction, afraid of the fact that they might be angry at her for not telling them sooner. But then again, she had only known about it herself for two weeks. It was not like she had kept it from them for months. And why did she even have to tell them? This was her and Hotch's business, not theirs. Emily sighed. They needed to know, because they were her family and they were going to be almost as big a part of the baby's life as she, Hotch and Jack would. _'Okay, so I have to tell them,'_ Emily thought. _'Maybe I should just say it when we are done with the briefing, like Hotch had suggested. I could just say it like: 'I have a bun in the oven' or 'guess who has gotten knocked up?' Oh God, that is just terrible ideas. I can't say it like that.'_ Emily shook her head. _'I just have to tell them like it is. That I'm pregnant and that Hotch is the father.'_

"Emily, what do you think?"

"I'm pregnant!" Emily blurted out, but slammed a hand over her mouth when she realized that what she had just said was probably not the answer to the question Dave had just asked her, and saw that six faces were now looking at her in shook. "I…umm…I…" Emily did not know what to say and wished deeply that she could take back what she had just said.

"You're pregnant?" Dave asked.

Emily nodded. "Yeah I am, but I'm only 9 weeks along and I didn't mean to tell you like that. I was just going over in my head that I was going to say and then when you asked me the question I kind of panicked."

"Are you dating someone?" Morgan asked hesitatingly.

"No I am not," Emily said shaking her head. "This was not supposed to happen. The sex wasn't even supposed to happen!" At the last part JJ was grinning at her knowingly.

Garcia smiled big. "That means that there is really a little baby Prentiss inside you?"

"Well, I guess it's more like Prentiss-Hotchner then just Prentiss," Hotch said trying not to smile. And then in a matter of two seconds everyone's attentions turned from Emily to Hotch.

"You're the father?" Garcia asked as her smile grew even bigger. "This baby is going to be so cute!"

"How did this happen?" Reid asked.

"Haven't you had the sex talk yet?" Morgan asked mockingly with a grin "or do I have to go over it with you?"

"Haha, very funny, I was thinking about the two of them," Reid said and noddedhis head towards Hotch and Emily. "How did it happen?"

Emily thought for a moment about what to say and then said. "Well it was after the case in Arizona and as you probably remember we all went out and I got pretty drunk. But it turned out I wasn't the only one. Hotch did too and after JJ left and it was just the two of us, then we kind of started kissing and when we got back to the motel-"

"On a second thought I don't want to know," Reid said feeling awkward about the subject of two of his friends having sex and decided to change it to what had come out of it, "but Emily, did you know that right now your fetus only sleeps for short periods of time and is almost constantly moving around? And that its heart beats with 140-150 beats a minute which is twice as fast as yours?"

"No I didn't know that, Reid," Emily said with a small laugh.

"Well, then did you know that its head is almost as big as the rest of its body? And it has now developed its eyelids and nose tip. It looks more and more like a real person. Even its small flippers looks like small arms with small fingers."

"Why do you know all this?" JJ asked.

"I decided to read up on it when you got pregnant and I remember everything I read so that's how I know it," Reid answered with a satisfied smile and then looked at Emily. "And I guess that you are wearing JJ's blouse from when she was pregnant, because you can't fit into your own?"

"That's why I thought I had seen it before," Garcia said with a smile.

"That would be correct, but can we please not talk about it?" Emily asked annoyed. "I know I'm getting fatter, but do you really have to point it out?"

"Sorry," both Garcia and Reid mumbled.

Hotch knew Emily did not mean to speak to them like that, that it was just her hormones, but still, he could not help but smile at the looks on Reid and Garcia's faces. They – well none of them – were used to Emily talking like that. "Now that we are done with the briefing and everything else, then let's all get some work done, alright?"

Everyone nodded and then Morgan grabbed his coffee mug and got up from his seat walking past Emily to the door. As the smell of coffee hit Emily's nostrils, her stomach started doing flip-flops and she was quickly up and around Morgan reaching the trash can just in time. Seeing that she had thrown her breakfast up earlier all the came up now was water and stomach acid. It hurt her throat terribly and she could feel her eyes fill with tears. Hotch knelt down beside her and placed his hand on her back rubbing small circles on it. "Are you okay?" he asked and handed her a paper towel.

"Yeah, it's just the smell of coffee. It upsets my stomach," Emily answered and then tried to get up, but a wave of dizziness hit her and Hotch had to catch her so she would not fall to the floor. He quickly helped her back to the table and into one of the chairs by it. She placed her head between her knees and tried to ignore the six faces looking at her. This time it was not in shock, but in concern.

"Should I call for an ambulance?" Dave asked.

"I think that would be a good idea," Hotch said, but Emily shook her head. "I'm fine, just very dehydrated from throwing up all morning." She looked up at Hotch. "When my stomach has come down I will eat and drink something. If I then throw up again I will go to the hospital, but right now it isn't necessary," Emily said sounding very weak and tired.

Hotch nodded and stroked her cheek. "But you aren't staying here. I will go grab your things and then I'm going to drive you home. Okay?"

"Okay."


	9. Baby, can you hear me?

When Nothing Goes as Planned

* * *

_Week 9_

Emily lay deep under her covers in bed just stroking her stomach. She had done it so many times since she found out that she was pregnant that she was a bit afraid she might get a rash. That would really suck! Emily thought about getting out of bed, but she was still so tired. Throwing up three times in one day would do that to you, but getting something to eat and some sleep had helped. After Hotch had dropped her off at home, Emily had gone directly to bed, slept for two hours, ate and the gone back to sleep. It was now 3:51 pm and Emily had slept the whole day away. She knew that she was never going to be able to fall asleep tonight and that would suck, because then she would be tired all day tomorrow. Not only because the baby takes away all of her energy, but also because she would feel so tired.

Emily ran her middle finger around her bellybutton a few times. She really hoped that she would not be one of those women who got a bellybutton that popped out so people could see it through her blouse. But she did look forward to getting bigger, so she could wear long pretty dresses that showed her stomach off nicely, because she thought it looked so beautiful.

Emily pulled the duvet over her head and then moved her blouse up and laid both hands on her stomach. "Baby? Do you have ears yet? Can you hear?" Emily looked down at her stomach. There was not much light under the duvet and it was uncomfortable for her to breath. The air was thick and warm. She kicked the duvet away again and breathed deeply in through her mouth a few times. "I will have to ask Reid about the ear thing, I'm sure he knows," she said tapping her stomach. "Are you okay in there? I know you are still really small and there will be much less room for you later, but are you lying comfortable in there now? I hope you are, because you have to be in there for a long time, so if you start complaining now, then the next many months are going to be really hard for you."

Emily sat up on the bed. "Are you growing a lot right now? I'm only asking because my stomach has gotten pretty big pretty fast and I don't really know if that's normal. Maybe you are just going to be a really big baby. Oh God, I hope not! Because then how big will I get? Oh and when it's time for you to be born, then it's going to really, really hurt if you are a big baby! Please don't be a big baby. I would rather have that there are two of you in there, than that you are a big baby, do you understand that." Emily rolled her eyes at herself. "Sorry, I know that you can't just turn into two babies if you are only one and I know that it isn't your fault if you are big," Emily said running her hand over her stomach and then her phone started ringing. Emily jumped out of bed and fished her it out of her bag. "Prentiss," she answered slightly out of breath.

"Are you okay?"

"Hotch?"

"Yes it's me. Are you okay? You sound out of breath. Have you been throwing up?"

Emily sighed. "I'm fine; I just had to run to get to my phone in time. And no, I haven't been throwing up. Everything I have eating has stayed down."

"That's good. And you are sure you are feeling okay?"

"I'm just fine," Emily said with a smile. She liked that he cared so much, but then again, she was carrying his child.

"Is there anything I can do for you?"

Emily thought for a moment and then said, "Could you ask Reid when the baby would be able to hear?"

"Sure, why?"

"So I know when to start singing to the baby. I want it to know my voice when it's born. Yours too."

"So you want me to sing to your stomach?"

"Sing or talk, it's your choice, but could you please go ask Reid now?"

"Sure I'll be right back."

Emily heard Hotch lay the phone down on his desk and then the sound of his office door being opened. A few moments later he was back."

"20 weeks."

"What?"

"When you are 20 weeks a long, then the baby should be able to hear you – hear us. And then around week 22 it should be able to recognize your voices."

"So I still have many weeks to learn some nursery songs. That's good," Emily said with a smile. She was just about to say something more when there was a knock on her front door. "That's weird; someone is knocking on my front door."

"Why is that weird?"

"I have a doorbell, why not use it?" Emily said as she walked to the door and looked through the spy hole. "What are JJ and Garcia doing here?"

"Oh yeah, they asked me if they could have the afternoon of so they could take you shopping now that you can't fit into any of clothes, because I knocked you up."

"What?"

"Garcia's words, not mine."

There was another knock on the door. "I have to go now. See you tomorrow," she said hanging up and then opened the door.

"Do you always answer the door dressed like that?" JJ asked as she and Garcia stepped into the apartment. Emily looked down at herself and saw that she had forgotten to put on pants, so she was only wearing a tank top and small hot pants.

"Oh well, I looked through the spy hole before answering, so if it had been anyone else but you guys, then maybe I would have remembered to put on pants," Emily said and turned around to go back to her bedroom to put on her clothes from earlier, but Garcia grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. "You are not going anywhere till I have gotten a good look at that baby bump of yours." She laid her hands on Emily's stomach and smiled.

JJ giggled and Emily just sighed and shook her head. "Can I please go put on some clothes now?" Emily asked. Garcia nodded and removed her hands, so Emily could go get dressed. She left the room and came back 10 minutes later redressed and hair done. "Are you ready to go?" Garcia and JJ looked confused at her. "We are going shopping, aren't we?"

"But how did you know that?" JJ asked and got up from the coach and walked with the others to the front door. Emily opened it and said, "Hotch called me to ask if I was feeling better and to tell me that you two were coming by." She locked the door after them. "And Garcia, Hotch didn't knock me up," Emily said as they walked to the elevator.

"Well he got you pregnant didn't he?" Emily nodded. "Then he did knock you up."

Both Emily and JJ sighed. "But it just sounds so wrong when you say it like that."

"Sweetie, you had a drunken one-night stand with your boss and you're now pregnant with his child, it will sound wrong no matter how you say it."

Emily did not say anything to that, because she knew Garcia was right. What she and Hotch had done was wrong, but she could not turn back time and even if she could, she was not really sure that she would do it, because she was going to be a mother and with a father like Hotch, then it would be impossible for the baby not to be amazingly cute and smart.


	10. A closer look

When Nothing Goes as Planned

* * *

_Week 11_

Emily wondered why a waiting room for pregnant women did not have comfortable chairs. The couch looked okay, but someone else was already sitting on it. She was a small woman with curly light brown hair. She was sitting next to a man, who Emily guessed was her husband. They were the only other people there besides Emily. She thought there would be more people there, but it was still quite early so it was understandable. Emily had asked for an as early appointment as possible, so she would not have to miss too much work, but that also meant that Hotch might not be able to be there. He had promised that he would do everything he could not to miss the appointment, but he also had to drive Jack to school in the other end of the city.

Emily kept looking down at the other woman's big pregnant stomach over the edge of her book. She guessed there was not long till she was due.

"Is it your first?"

"What?" Emily looked confused up from the woman's stomach to her smiling face. She nodded towards Emily's own stomach. "Oh yes it is. How did you know?" Emily asked knowing that it was not because of her age that she was asking.

"You keep looking at my stomach," she said and ran a hand over it.

Emily blushed. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"That's okay." She smiled and took her husband's hand. "It's our 3rd." She got up from the couch with much difficulty and walked over to Emily, taking the seat beside her. "I'm Nina and that is my husband Paul." He did not say anything, but just waved at Emily.

"I'm Emily."

Nina smiled. "Our oldest is named Emily too." She took her cell phone from her pocket and showed Emily the front screen photo of two young girls – one with curly blond and another with long brown hair. "That's Emily," Nina said and pointed to the brown haired girl. "She is 9 and Anne is 7."

"They are beautiful," Emily said with a smile. "Do you know what the little one is going to be?"

"No, we want to be surprised, but we would like a boy now that we already have two girls, but it doesn't really matter as long as the baby is healthy."

Emily felt the same way. She wanted a little happy and healthy baby and she did not really care if it was a boy or girl. She had not even thought about it all that much. Garcia on the other hand had decided that the baby had to be a girl, because Hotch and JJ already had boys, so a girl was needed. Emily also thought that Hotch might like if the baby was a girl because he had a boy and then he would have one of each. But they had not talked about it at all; they had not really talked about anything involving the baby since the talked they had at his house. Emily guessed that Hotch was still trying to figure things out.

"Have you found a name yet?"

"We like Jamie and it fits both a boy and a girl," Nina said and then the door beside Emily opened and a couple followed by a male doctor walked out. The couple continued to the front door and walked out while the doctor walked to the front desk. The nurse that sat behind it handed a folder to the doctor. He opened it and then called out, "Nina Holden?"

"Here," Nina said with a smile as she got up from the chair and then she and Paul walked into the exam room with the doctor.

Emily sighed and started reading in her book again now that she did not have anyone to talk to. Half way through the fifth chapter Emily heard the front door open and she looked to the side hoping to see Hotch walk in, but it was not him. Instead another couple walked in and sat down on the couch where Nina and Paul had been sitting. Emily started reading again, but not five minutes later the door opened and she once again turned to look at it hoping to see Hotch and when it was not him she got just as disappointed as before. She thought she would be okay with him missing the appointment, but she was not. Emily wanted Hotch to be there with her when they were going to see their baby for the first time.

The exam room door on the other side of the waiting room opened and a female doctor walked out with two women – one of them very pregnant like Nina. The doctor said goodbye to them and watched them walk out hand in hand before walking to the front desk and getting a new file from the nurse, she looked it over and then said, "Emily Prentiss?"

Emily sighed. "That's me." She laid her book in her bag and then got up and walked into the exam room.

The doctor closed the door. "I'm Dr. Camille Williams," she said, shaking Emily's hand, "and I'm going to be your doctor for the duration of your pregnancy. I can see in your file that you have already had your blood taking, is that correct?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah that was about four weeks ago."

"Okay, I'm just going to do a pelvic exam then and after that the ultrasound," she said with a smile and handed Emily a grown.

Emily quickly got behind the curtain and changed into the traditional white hospital gown. As Emily walked from the curtain she was actually a little happy Hotch was not there to see her like that because, as everyone knows, a hospital gown is only held together in the back by a few threads leaving the persons back side bare. And seeing that Emily was about to have a pelvic exam it was not possible for her to wear panties, which meant her butt was not covered. Emily laid her folded up clothes on a chair and layed down on the exam table. Dr. Williams laid a dark blue paper like blanket over Emily's legs and stomach and then helped her place her feet in the holders at the end of the table.

Dr. Williams put on gloves and moved the blanket up looking at Emily. "I'm going to start now."

Emily nodded and laid her head back against the exam table. She looked up at the ceiling trying to think about something else other than that there was a person moving around between her legs. It was not that it hurt as much as it was very uncomfortable. But then Dr. Williams did something and Emily's whole body stiffened. 'God that hurt!' She thought as she closed her eyes and started going over the things she needed to pick up before going to work.

"It says in your file that you are about eleven weeks along?"

"Give or take," Emily mumbled, leaning up on her elbows to look over the blanket at Dr. Williams.

"Well, that fits with the enlarged size of your uterus and from what I can tell, everything else appears to be just fine," she said smiling at Emily. "Would you like to get dressed before I do the ultrasound?"

Emily was already half of the table before Dr. William had finished her sentence. "Yes please." She crawled of the table, grabbed her clothes and hurried back behind the curtain happy that she soon would be in her own clothes again. Emily redressed and got back up on the exam table. This time she did not need to have her feet in the holders so Dr. Williams lifted up the lower part so that Emily could lay her legs on it.

"Please lift up your shirt for me Emily." She did as she was asked while Dr. Williams got a few things and laid them on the small table by the ultrasound machine. "This is going to be a little cold," Dr. Williams said as she squirted the gel onto Emily's stomach making her jump. She rubbed the wand over it a few times and then a surprised look came upon her face. "Oh," she said.

Emily looked scared at her. Maybe she had not been able to find a heartbeat. Maybe her baby was death. "Is everything okay?" Emily asked with a shaky voice.

"Yes, yes everything is perfect," Dr. Williams said and turned the screen over so Emily could it. "Ok, here is your uterus," Dr. Williams rubbed the wand across Emily's stomach. "And, that there, is your baby," said Dr. Williams pointing to the small bean shaped figure in one side of the screen. "And this is your other baby." She pointed to the other small figure on the screen.

Emily opened her mouth to say something, but no sound came out. She just kept looking at the screen. She closed her mouth and reached out and touched the small image on the screen. "Are there really two?" Dr. Williams nodded. Emily smiled a little. She had been afraid that there might not be a heartbeat and then it turned out there were two. Emily rubbed the little flicker that was one of her babies' heartbeats and felt tears running down both her cheeks. Emily did not want to look away from the screen, but when there was a small knock on the door she did anyway.

The door opened and Hotch stepped in. "I'm so sorry I'm late, but Jack was having a bad morning and didn't want to go to school and there was traffic and-" Hotch stopped talking mid-sentence when he saw that Emily was crying. "Emily was the matter? Is something wrong with the baby?"

Emily shook her head and smile. "Everything is just fine, but it is not a baby, it is babies," she said pointing to the screen. Hotch quickly turned his head towards the screen and stared at the image before him. Emily grabbed his hand and smiled. "We are having twins. What the hell are we going to do?"

Hotch could not help but laugh at Emily's outburst. It was not exactly what he had expected her to say. "We are going to the same as if there was only one. And think about it, now Garcia and JJ won't have to fight over who gets to hold the baby."

"I'm guessing you're the father?" Dr. Williams said.

Hotch looked at her noticing her sitting there on the other side of Emily for the first time. "Yes, I'm sorry. I'm Aaron Hotchner."

"Dr. Camille Williams," she said shaking hands with Hotch over Emily's stomach. "Everything looks perfect. Both of your children are just the right sides and where they should be, so let just me print out a couple of pictures for you." She handed Emily a paper towel and walked over to the printer in the corner of the room. Emily wiped the gel from her stomach and pulled her blouse down just as Dr. Williams came back with the pictures. "Here you go." Hotch helped Emily down from the table and then Dr. Williams handed her the photos. They said goodbye and before leaving Emily made a new appointment with the front desk nurse. She was supposed to have a nuchal scan next week, but it was not necessary now. Everything looked perfect.

In the elevator down to the parking lot Emily laid her head on Hotch's shoulder and held one of the pictures out before them. "These are our babies. Can you believe that?"

"Yeah it's a little hard to believe, but we are looking at the proof," Hotch said and slowly moved his hand down to lay on Emily's stomach. It was the first time he had ever done that. Emily moved her hand to cover his. "It scares me how much I already love this, well these babies. I can't wait to hug and kiss them and rock them to sleep at night, or to just touch them." Emily sighed. "If I don't know how I will be able to handle one baby, then how am I going to handle two?"

"You are going to be a great mom," Hotch said and kissed the side of her head. "Even if this wasn't what we planned. We are in this together, remember that,"

Emily nodded and then the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Hotch and Emily stepped away from each other and walked out of the elevator to their own cars, both of them looking at the sonogram picture of their children.


	11. Peanuts

When Nothing Goes as Planned

* * *

_Week 11_

Emily laid her bag under her desk and was surprised to see that she had arrived before Hotch even though she had to stop and pick something up for Garcia as she had promised her she would. Emily looked up at Hotch's office again to make sure that he really was not there, but like the first time she looked she was not able to see him. His desk chair was empty and the lamp was not lit. He could be sitting on his couch, but Emily could not come up with any reason for why he would do that.

Emily did not know if she should be worried that he was not there. Hotch was not the type of person who would miss work without a good reason. She sighed and looked around the quiet bullpen. Morgan and Reid are not at their desks, which meant they were still doing the briefing. Emily wondered if that was where Hotch was, but she did not remember seeing his car in the parking garage either. Emily laid her phone in her pocket and walked up the stairs to the conference room.

/

Across town Hotch was parking his car in the small parking lot in front of Jack's school. He could see children playing outside on the monkey bars, but he could not see Jack there. Hotch got out of the car and looked from one side of the playground to the other. For a moment he thought he had found Jack, but the boy on the steps of the slide, wearing the same shirt as Jack, was not his son. "Why do all the kids have to wear the same things?" Hotch mumbled to himself and made a note to go buy Jack some new clothes.

If Jack was not on the playground, then maybe he had been allowed to stay in the classroom during the break, so Hotch made his way through the groups of playing children and walked into the school. As he walked down the hall Hotch saw that Jack's jacket was still on its hanger and that his shoes stood neatly under the bench. Hotch wondered way Jack was not outside playing like the others, seeing that he loved to be outside. Well at least he did at home. Hotch opened the door to the classroom and saw Jack sitting next to Miss Locke by her desk. Before Hotch even had a chance to do or say anything, Jack was out of his seat and had his arms around Hotch's legs pressing his face against Hotch's tights.

"Did you see the baby? When can I see the baby? Why couldn't I see the baby today too?" Jack asked looking up at his dad.

Before Hotch got a chance to answer, Emilia Locke asked, "Who's having a baby?"

"Daddy and Miss Emily," Jack said excited.

Hotch could see the look of total surprise on her face. He guessed that that was not what she had expected to hear. Maybe she had thought that Jessica was the one who was pregnant. Hotch felt bad that he had not thought to tell Emilia about the baby. She had been such a big help to him with Jack after Haley had died and she had been one of the only people Jack had been willing to talk to about what had happened. So not telling her about this was a big mistake, but she just smiled and fished a couple of piece of papers out of the top desk drawer. "I guess that explains why Jack has been drawing a pregnant woman with dark hair for the last couple of weeks."

Jack let go of Hotch's legs and showed one of them to him. He pointed to the woman in his drawing. "That's Emily," he said with a smile and then pointed to her stomach, "and in there is the baby. I'm going to be the baby's big brother."

"That's right," Hotch said and knelt down, so he was on Jack's level. "Do you want to see something?"

Jack nodded. "What is it?"

"This," Hotch said holding out the sonogram picture for Jack to see.

Jack looked confused at it. "Why are you showing me a picture of two peanuts?"

"Those aren't peanuts," Hotch said with a smile, "that is what the babies in Emily tummy looks like right now."

"So there are two peanuts?"

"Not peanuts, babies."

"But the babies look like-" Jack stopped mid-sentence. "Am I going to be a big brother to two babies?"

"Yes you are."

Jack sighed. "Then my drawings aren't right." He leant over the desk and shoveled through the pile papers and then handed his dad two. "Look!" He pointed to the drawings. "Now these aren't right!"

Hotch looked over the figures on the drawings. One was of him, Emily, Jack and a little girl in a pink dress. The other was the same, but instead of a little girl there was a little boy. Hotch smiled. Jack had drawn what his family was going to look like. He gave the pictures back to Jack. "You can just draw another baby on both of them. There is lots of room for one more."

Jack shrugged his shoulders and gathered all of his drawings. "Can you give them to Emily?"

Hotch nodded and took them from Jack's hands. "Do you want this?" he asked holding the sonogram picture out for Jack to take, hoping to bring a smile back on his face.

Jack nodded and when he looked down at the picture of that was going to be his little brothers, sisters or both he smiled. "I'll show it to my friends. I think they'll like the peanuts."

Hotch shock his head and did not even bother with commenting on the fact that Jack was still calling the fetus' peanuts. "I have to get back to work now, buddy," he said ruffling Jack's hair.

"Okay daddy." Jack waved as he walked away and without even looking back at Hotch he sat down by his little desk with his eyes fixed on the sonogram picture.

/

The first thing that had been said when Emily sat a foot in the conference room was that all baby talk had to wait till after the briefing. Emily could see how hard it was for Garcia not to say anything and for JJ to concentrate on the cases at hand. No one was asking for their help at the moment, only a few consults were requested, making the briefing end shortly after Emily had entered the room.

Seeing that Garcia was just about to burst, Rossi said, "You can ask now."

"Did you get a sonogram picture of the BAU baby for me too to put in my office?" Garcia asked Emily hopefully.

"Of course I did," Emily said with a big grin. "It's in my bag under my desk."

"Then let's go get it," Garcia said sounding as excited as a little child on Christmas morning and she more or less ran out of the conference room. They others followed quickly after her and as they walked out the door Emily hooked arms with JJ. "I got one for you too," she said and saw a big smile appear on the blonde woman's face. "You thought I was only getting one for Garcia? You're going to be an aunt too." Emily had almost said 'the babies' aunt', but she wanted the fact that she was having twins to be a surprise.

As JJ and Emily walked down the stairs, Hotch walked out of the elevator carrying his bag in one hand and Jack's drawings for Emily in the other. Emily waved at him with a big smile on her face and then laid a finger over her lips and a hand on her stomach, telling him not to say anything about the babies. He nodded and smiled back at her, but then he froze and all color disappeared from his face as he watched Emily tumble down the stairs.

JJ had tried to reach out and catch her, but it had all happened too suddenly and in a matter of five seconds. Emily went from standing at the top of the stairs to be at the button flat on her back lying too still. Hotch let go of the things in his hands and ran to her side as quickly as he could. "Emily? Emily, open your eyes," Hotch begged as he sat there at her side surrounded by Jack's drawings of the family he was going to have.


	12. Prentiss

When Nothing Goes as Planned

* * *

_Week 11_

Emily's head hurt. No, it actually felt like it was going to blow up. She covered her face with her hands and wondered how much she had had to drink the night before. Emily could not actually remember drinking at all, but that was usually one of the side effects of drinking too much. She removed her hands and noticed right away that she was not in her bedroom; she was in a hospital room. She was only confused about her whereabouts for a moment, and then she remembered what had happened at work: the fall down the stairs, Hotch's scared voice calling her name, the trip to the hospital, the nurses and doctors running around her and Hotch's hand never leaving hers.

As the memories came back to her, her hands immediately fell to her stomach – the baby bump was still there. Emily sighed in relief as she remembered what the doctor had told her. The babies were just fine; it was just her that had gotten hurt a bit. Emily slightly recalled the doctor telling her something about her having a concussion. It could be worse, she thought and looked around the room, but no one else was there, so Emily carefully got out of the bed and walked slowly to the door rolling the IV poll after her. She poked her head out and saw that the hallway was empty. She wrinkled her eyebrows in confusion. Emily knew Hotch had been there and also JJ and Garcia. She could remember hearing their voices earlier, when she was still kind of out of it. She wondered where they were now and started walking down the hall, thinking that maybe they had just gone out for some coffee.

But no one was there. Emily felt sadness roll over her as she realized that they had left her alone in the hospital. None of them had thought about staying with her. Emily sighed and decided to just walk back to her room. There was nothing for her to do out in the hall anyway.

"Emily!" Emily turned around as she heard her name being called and a big smile spread across her face when she saw the little boy running towards her. "Where have you been? Me and daddy couldn't find you!"

"I just went for a walk," Emily said with a laugh as Jack hugged her legs.

Hotch also walked up to her, but he did not look happy as Jack did, he looked worried. "Don't just leave your room. You need to rest." Hotch said kissing Emily on the cheek. She blushed slightly and just nodded. Hotch had kissed her. Maybe it was just on the cheek, but he had never done anything like that before, well he had done a lot more the night they had slept together, but all that did not count. "Come on; let's get you back to your room," he said lying a hand on Emily's back guiding her down the hall.

Jack grabbed Emily's hand. "What are we going to do now?" he asked looking from Emily to Hotch.

"Well you will have to be quite so Prentiss can get some sleep."

"Huh?" Jack looked around them. "Who's Prentiss? Do I know her?"

Emily laughed. "Jack, I'm Prentiss. Prentiss is my last name," she said as Hotch helped her back into bed.

"But daddy, why do you call Emily for her last name? Is it because it sounds like princess?" Jack's eyes turned big. "Is Emily really a princess?"

"No, Emily isn't a princess," Hotch said and lifted Jack up on the bed, so he could sit next to Emily as they talked. "And I call her by her last name, because that just what we do at work most of the time."

"Okay," Jack said and then leant forward and whispered into his father ear, "I think she likes it, when you call her Emily."

"You think?" Hotch whispered back.

"I do." Jack leant back with a giggle and cuddled up to Emily's side. She laid an arm around him and asked, "What are you two whispering about?"

"Nothing," Jack said looking up at her with a big smile, but then he turned to look at Hotch. "Daddy, our last name is Hotchner and Emily's is Prentiss. But what is the babies' last name going to be?"

Hotch and Emily looked at each other. This was one of the things they had not talked about yet. Emily still had about 29 weeks of her pregnancy left, so they had just both decided not to worry about all those things till later. "Well, what do you think?" Emily asked Jack.

"Hmm… I like Prentiss, but my name is Hotchner. I like the babies to have my name, but can't they just have both?"

"I guess they could. Wait! Did your dad already told you that there are two babies?" Emily asked surprised.

Jack nodded and pulled the small sonogram picture from his pocket. "Daddy gave me this picture of the peanuts."

"Peanuts?"

"Yes!" Jack said excited nodding his head. "This is peanut one and that is peanut two. They look like peanuts and they are in your tummy. Didn't you know that?"

"I did actually know that, Jack," Emily said laughing, but she quickly stopped when she felt pain go through her head. Hotch noticed this and looked worried at her. 'You okay?' Hotch mouthed to her. Emily nodded slightly with a not very convincing smile.

"I have to pee!" Jack said jumping down from the bed. "Where is the little boys' room?"

"The door just over there," Hotch said pointing to the door in the other side of the room.

"Okie dokie." Jack skipped across the room and into the bathroom and as soon as Jack had closed the door Hotch turned to Emily. "Where does it hurt?"

Emily tilted her head to the side. "How did you know?"

"I just did," he said with a small smile. "So where does it hurt?"

"It's just my head, but I do have a concussion, so I guess that's what is to be expected." Emily pushed her covers down and laid her hands on her stomach. "Are the little ones really okay?"

Hotch laid his hands by Emily's. "The womb is thick and made to protect the fetuses, which means our babies are just fine."

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I made the doctor check four times."

"Oh thank God!" Emily broke down in tears and threw her arms around Hotch. "I was so afraid! I could have killed our babies, just because I'm so clumsy."

"Emily, nothing happened to our babies, they are fine and you don't need to worry anymore."

"I fell down the stairs, Hotch! I could do it again and then I might kill them!" Emily sniffled loudly and pressed her face against Hotch's shoulder. "I don't know what I would do if I had lost them!"

Hotch does not know what to say. If Emily lost the babies he would be just as devastated as her. He loved them now, just as much as he had loved Jack when he was just a fetus in Haley's stomach. These little peanuts are going to be his children and he cannot image not having them in his life. "I'm going to do everything a can to protect you and the babies. I will never let anything bad happen to any of you!"

"Okay," Emily said through a sob and hugged Hotch tighter.

"I will help too." Hotch and Emily moved apart and saw Jack standing on the floor between them. Neither of them had noticed that Jack had come out of the bathroom. "Emily, don't cry. I will help daddy keep you and the peanuts safe, I promise!"

Emily sniffled. "I know you will Jack." Hotch lifted Jack up on the bed between them and Emily laid her arms around him hugging him tightly and Hotch did the same. He laid one arm around Jack and the other around Emily. They may not have talked about it just yet, but with everything that happened today Hotch knew for sure that he wanted this. They were his family now – Emily, Jack and the peanuts and he would do anything to keep all of them safe.'

* * *

_A/N – You guys might think I'm evil because of the way I ended the last chapter, but killing the Hotly babies? I'm not that evil!_

_And I got a new computer a few weeks ago, which means I lost my Microsoft office 2007 package and right now I only have a trial package that expires in 8 days. So in 8 days I won't have Word- or any other writing program. So do any of my sweet reads know where I can find/download one, because I don't have the money to buy one at the moment?_


	13. The Book

When Nothing Goes a Planned

* * *

_Week 13_

After Emily's fall down the stairs Hotch had ordered her to take time off. 2 weeks to be exact. That is 14 days or 336 hours and already after two hours Emily was bored and spent another hour thinking about what she should do in the 333 hours she had left. But she could not think of anything, so she decided to annoy Hotch. She called him at work 10 times in 30 minutes and complained to him that she was bored. Hotch suggested that she watched a movie or read a book, but then Emily would remind him that she has a concussion and was not allowed to do any of the things or other fun things for the matter. Being home for two weeks was going to be boring even after she was allowed to do things again. But then on the ninth day Hotch had come up with a good idea – Emily could spend time with Jack. She could just pick him up right after school ended and keep him till Hotch had finished work. That way Jack would not have to spend all afternoon at the after school-center and Emily did not have to be bored and alone.

So new Emily had spent three afternoons with Jack and both of them had run out of ideas for things they could do together. So as they sat on the coach next to each other in silence watching Toy Story 2, Jack turned to Emily. "Can we go visit daddy at work?" he asked hopefully.

"That's a great idea!" Emily said with a big smile. "Go put on your shoes."

Jack jumped down from the couch and ran to the front door where his sneakers stood. He put them on his small feet and swung his little backpack over his shoulder. "Come on Emily!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Emily said turning off the TV and DVD-player and then walked over too. He grabbed her hand in his and they walked out of Emily's apartment and down to the parking garage. As they got out of the elevator Emily grabed Jack's hand tighter. She would not let him get as much as an inch away from her down here where it is dark and cars can come out of nowhere. It was only 12 days since she had almost crushed the twins, so if she let Jack get hit by a car, then there was no way Hotch would let her anywhere near the twins after they were born.

Emily unlocked the car and Jack crawled into his car seat on his own. Emily bulked the seatbelt and saw Jack was smiling up at her. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because I'm happy."

Emily grinned. "That's good." She ruffled his hair and got into the front seat. When she drove out of the parking garage Jack asked, "Will I get a car seat for your car too? So we don't have to move this one from daddy's car to your car and then back again to daddy's car."

"I don't know. I haven't really thought about that. Would you like to have your own car seat in my car?" Jack nodded. "Well then I think I need to buy a bigger car."

"Why?" Jack asked confused. "My car seat won't be that big."

"I know, but the twins will need car seats too."

"Do the peanuts use car seats too?"

"Of course they do! They might be small, but they still need to be safe."

"Okay, okay I can see that," Jack said nodding his head.

/

Jack ran out of the elevator as soon as the door opened and into the bullpen. He stopped by Morgan's desk and just looked at him with his head in his hands. "What are you doing?" he asked in a singing voice and with a big smile on his face.

"I am working," Morgan answered smiling back a Jack. "What are you doing here?"

"Emily brought me here," he leant closer to Morgan and whispered, "but I want to see Miss Penny more than daddy. Don't tell him I said that."

"Don't worry little man, I won't say a word about it, you can trust me."

"Goodie!" Jack turned around and saw his dad standing behind him. "Hey daddy!" Jack said hugging him. "I'm going to see  
Miss Penny now!" he said and quickly ran off waving and with his little backpack still placed on his back. Usually Jack  
would leave his backpack in Hotch's office and walk around the bullpen talking with everyone. Jack loved the freedom he was given when he was there and the others loved having him around.

Jack opened the door to Garcia's office without knocking and more or less yelled very excited, "Hello Miss Penny!"

"Hello mini Hotch!" Garcia yelled back at him. "It's so nice to see you. Are you having fun with Emily?"

"Lots of fun, but we couldn't find anything to do today, so we went here," Jack said crawling , with much difficulties, onto Garcia's other desk chair. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Well, Emily has the peanuts in her tummy and JJ had little Henry in her tummy, so does that mean there's a baby in your  
tummy too? Or is it coming later?"

"There are no babies in my belly now and who knows, maybe there will later."

"Are you sad that there isn't a baby in your tummy? Because if you ask my daddy really nicely, then I think he will put a baby in your tummy like he did with Emily."

Garcia's hands flew to her mouth to try and keep her laughter in. She did not want to make the little boy sad by laughing at him. "Thank you, Jack, for the suggestion, but I think I will be fine," she said and leant back in her chair. "Do you even know how a baby gets into a woman's tummy?"

"I sure do!" Jack said excitingly and jumped down from the chair. He knelt by his little green backpack and took a book out of it. "Daddy gave me this book and red it with me," Jack said lying the book in Garcia's lap. He read the title loud, "Where babies come from."¨

"And your daddy red this with you?"

"He did, because Aunt Jessie said it was daddy's job to do it and Emily didn't want to tell me either. Something about me being daddy's kid, so he had to have the talk with me."

"So now you know everything?"

"Yep," he said and opened the book. On the first page was a cartoon drawing of a naked boy and girl. As Jack turned pages the boy and girl got older. "See this is what people looks like under their clothes."

"That's good to know," Garcia said. "Are you showing me the book, because you want me to read it for you?"

"No silly head, I want to read it for you," Jack said giggling, "because then you will know too, how to make a baby and then you can get your own. You can't have the peanuts!"

"I'm not going to take them, well maybe sometimes, but I promise I will give them back to you," Garcia said with a smile.

"Pinky promise?" Jack said holding his pinky finger out in front of her. Garcia hooked her pinky finger with his. "Pinky promise."

"Good." Then Jack took the book back and laid it in his backpack. "Now that I don't have to read the book for you then I will go read to Morgan, because Emily says he needs a book like this one, so he knows what not to do." Jack shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what she means with that, but I'm going now. Bye, bye," Jack said waving at Garcia as he skipped out of her office and back to the bullpen. He stopped for a moment, but then he saw Morgan. "I have a book I need to read for you. Emily says so!" Jack yelled as he ran across the room to Morgan waving the book at him.


	14. The meeting

When Nothing Goes as Planned

* * *

_A/N - For does of you who said a baby bump didn't come till later in the pregnancy, then here is a picture of my big sister when she was pregnant with her daughter (9 + 0 weeks), and as you all can see, she does have a baby bump. http : / twitpic . com / 5vpgc1_

* * *

_Week 14_

Hotch had hoped this day would have come much later or not at all, but with Emily's fall two weeks earlier, then it was only a question of time before she would find out about the pregnancy. Whether or not that she knew he was the father, Hotch did not know, but when Strauss had showed up at his office this morning to tell him she wanted to she him and Agent Prentiss in her office at 1:30pm, Hotch had then been made pretty sure that she at least had heard some of the rumors that were going around in the office.

One rumor was that Emily had had a one-night stand with some guy and gotten pregnant. The other one was that she was having a secret love affair with one of the men on the BAU team. People did not agree on which one of them was the father. Expect for the love affair, then people were right. Emily did have a one-night stand and one of her team mates was the father.

After their usually morning briefing Hotch had told Emily about the meeting with Strauss and he had watched as all color vanished from her face. Emily seemed just as nervous now as she had been then and he hated that it was time for them to go already.

Hotch got up and walked out of his office and as he came down the stairs Emily saw him out of the corner of her eyes. She stood up nervously and ran her hands over her stomach. "Is it time for us to go?"

Hotch nodded which made Emily sigh and bit her bottom lip as they walked to the elevator. "Good luck!" they hear Morgan call out for them just as the doors closed.

Emily stood silently next to Hotch and nervously picked her nails. "She knows the babies are yours, don't you think?" But before Hotch had time to answer Emily sighed deeply and said, "Oh God, I an have interviewed – I don't know how many – serial killers and a little meeting with my boss is scaring the hell out of me. What do you think she is going to do?"

Hotch shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Get mad? Ask me to step down as unit chef? Fire me?"

"What about me? What do you think she is going to do about me? I know she doesn't like me."

He sent Emily a small smile. "You're pregnant, so doing anything to you could make her get into more trouble than you are in," Hotch said and then the elevator stopped. They stepped out and walked down the hall were Strauss' assistant asked them to take a seat and wait till Strauss is ready to see them. There is only one chair and Hotch wanted Emily to sit in it, but she refused. She was too nervous to sit just yet.

They only have to wait for about five minutes, but it was enough time for Emily to almost make her nails on two fingers bleed. And as they stepped into Strauss' office Emily only got more nervous. She sat down in the chair next to Hotch and fold her hands over her stomach. Some parts of her hoped that Strauss would not bring up the pregnancy is she could not see the baby bump that Emily now had stopped trying to hide.

"I'm guessing you both know why you are here," Strauss said lying her arms on top of her desk and leant a bit forward.

"Why don't you tell us," Emily said, avoiding to answer. She felt like she was 16 years old again and had been called to the principal's office. So she did now as she had done back then – tried to figure out what they had on her and played innocent.

"Are the rumors true?"

"What rumors?" Hotch asked wanting to know what she knew about the whole thing, like Emily, before he started telling her anything.

"The rumors about Agent Prentiss pregnancy and whether or not you are the father."

Before Emily had time to say anything Hotch calmly said, "I am."

Emily looked shocked at him, while Strauss just stayed silent and turned in her chair and got a cup of coffee of the shelf behind her. She took a sip of it and then put the cup down on the table right in front of Emily. Emily had not been bothered by morning sickness for over a week now, but the smell of coffee still upset her stomach. So she tried only to breath through her mouth.

"Well then I guess a congratulations is in order," Strauss said with what could only be a small smile on her lips. "To the both of you."

This time it was Hotch turn to look surprised. Out of all the things she could have said, this was the last thing he had expected. "Thank you," he said hesitatingly, waiting for the 'but' to come.

"But," 'here it comes', Hotch thought, "from now on Agent Rossi will handle everything that has to do with Agent Prentiss – evaluations and things like that – which means that you are still unit chef, Aaron, but you will no longer act as Agent Prentiss boss, Agent Rossi will. Are both of you okay with that?"

"Yes," Hotch quickly said, "we are fine with that, but if I have to be honest, I have to say that I had expected your reaction to be completely different."

"Well, if you can make things work here in the office, then I don't see any reason to transfer any of you. But if things change, then I won't hesitate for a moment before finding new jobs for both of you. Do I make myself clear?"

Hotch nodded and Emily answered with a "Yes Ma'am". But the moment she opened her mouth, she happened to breath through her nose and Emily felt her stomach turn and the nausea overwhelmed her.

"Are you all right?" Strauss asked concerned and Hotch quickly turned to look at Emily, who had gotten much paler then she used to be.

"Emily what's wrong?" Hotch asked and laid a hand on her smaller back. She covered her nose with her left hand and pointed to the coffee cup with the right. Hotch moved the cup away from her, but it was too late, the smell has already done its damage. Emily moved to get out of the chair, but the movement made everything worse and now Emily's entire lunch lay on the floor of Erin Strauss' office.

"I'm sorry," Emily choked out between coughs and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Strauss did not say anything she just wrinkled her nose at the sour smell that now was filling her office.

Hotch helped Emily out of the chair and quickly walked with her out the door, but before leaving Emily said a weak "I'm sorry" again and then they were off to the bathroom to get Emily cleaned up. After washing her face and drinking some water, Emily felt much better, so her and Hotch walked back to the bullpen where the others were waiting for them wanting to know how the meeting went. Garcia gasped and JJ covered her mouth in disbelieve when they saw Emily's pale face and red eyes and straight away thought the worse.

"Did thing go that bad?" Dave asked folding his arms over his chest.

"No," Hotch said, "things actually went really well until Emily threw up on Strauss' floor."

Emily covered her face with her hands in shame when the others started laughing. "It wasn't my fault! She was the one that put her coffee cup down right in front of me!"

"Oh sweetie, she just got what she deserved," Garcia said with a laugh and then she and JJ walked with Emily to the kitchen while Hotch informed the others about the changes that Strauss had made.


	15. Sorry

When Nothing Goes as Planned

* * *

_A/N - Sorry I having updated sooner, but I have been (still is) kind of obsessed with the Harry Potty books lately, so writing CM haven't been easy because my thoughts have been in a totally different world. But here is a new chapter and will start writing the next tomorrow._

_Also, I only need two more reviews to have a 100, and I'm so grateful for all of you, who have taken the time to let me know what you think about my story. Therefore I'm going to write a one-shot for the person who writes my 100th review :)_

* * *

_Week 15_

"You are not coming with us on this case," Hotch said and was almost afraid to look at Emily knowing that she would get really pissed at him for keeping her at the office with Garcia.

"What?" she asked angrily and stood up from her chair knocking it over. "I'm not coming with you? Why the hell not?"

The others quickly stood up and left the room not wanting to get in the middle of their fight.

"Emily, the UnSub is killing pregnant women! How can you think I will jeopardize the lives of you and our unborn children for a case?"

"Just because he goes after pregnant women doesn't it mean he will go after me. It's not like it's the first time I matched the victims' profile."

Hotch was getting angry at Emily for not understanding why he did not want her to come. "I know that! But what if he does? What if he goes after you? You may not die, because you are strong and can defend yourself, but our babies could die. Are you really willing to risk their lives?"

"Why are you making it sound like I don't love our children?" Emily screamed as angry tears made their way down her cheeks. "I want to be able to still do my job even though I'm pregnant!"

"It's just one case."

"No, it's not just one case, because there will be another and then another. Soon every case involving women will have you scared for our safety," she laid a hand on her stomach, "but staying here isn't any saver. Bad things happen everywhere."

"You are not coming with us," Hotch said determined.

Emily wanted to scream that she hated him, but it felt so child like and she knew it would not change his mind the slightest. Instead she left the room without a word.

Hotch watched her movements through the conference room window and saw as she gathered her things by her desk and walked out the glass doors to the elevator. A part of him wanted to run after her and apologize for starting the fight, but at the same time he was just so mad at her for not understanding that he wanted to keep her and the babies safe. Yeah, maybe bad things could happen to her everywhere, but why go look for it yourself? Hotch shook his head as he walked out of the conference room down to the others that were waiting for him by the elevator.

/

Emily laid on her bed with the blanket over her head, trying to block out the sound of her cell phone ringing. She knew it was Hotch, who was calling. He had been calling her all day, but she was still so mad at him, that she had not even been there to help with the case in Garcia's office. She knew the team would be fine without her, and ignoring Hotch would be difficult is she was there. Also, she knew Garcia would ask questions and she did not want to talk about it. This was only about her and Hotch and they needed to work it out by themselves. Okay, working things out would probably be easier if she actually talked with him, but she was too mad. They could talk in the morning.

When the phone stopped ringing Emily pushed the blanket of her and looked over at the alarm clock on her bedside table. It was a little over 11 and Emily figured that the team had just got back to the hotel to get some sleep. She rolled to her side and rubbed her cheek against the pillow closing her eyes. She was not really tried yet, but that was her own fault, when she decided to take a three hours nap earlier. At the time it had seemed like a good idea.

Emily sighed deeply when her phone started ringing again. She grabbed it of the bedside table and saw that 'Hotchner' was once again written across the front screen. She pressed the phone to her ear as she rolled onto her back. "I don't wanna talk to you!" she said angrily and hung up again. Emily knew that all Hotch probably wanted to do was apologize, but if he apologized then she could not stay mad at him and right now that was all she wanted to do. She threw the phone, making it jump on the mattress three times before it fell of and onto the floor. Emily groaned loudly, but she didn't crawl down to get it. If it is on the floor, then she will not feel the need to answer it if Hotch called again.

Thinking that sleep would probably be a good idea now, Emily reached down and pulled the blanket over herself. She rolled to the side and turned of the lamp on her bedside table. When the darkness filled her bedroom, Emily closed her eyes and squashed her right hand under her pillow while the other moved to her stomach. She loved the feeling of her swollen abdomen under her fingers.

Emily opened her eyes quickly when she felt something, something very different under the skin of her stomach. "What the hell is that?" She sat up and looked down at herself in her dark with both hands lying on her stomach. She moved them around trying to feel it again, but the movement she felt was not hard enough for her to feel it against her hands. A big smile appeared on Emily's face. She could feel the babies move around.

Emily quickly turned on the bedside lamp and then jumped out of bed and grabbed her cell phone of the floor. She hit speed dial one and wait for Hotch to answer.

"Hotchner."

"It's me, Emily," she said hoping he could not hear the smile in her voice, because she did not want him to know, just yet, that she was not mad at him anymore. She wanted Hotch to apologize and feel bad about yelling at her, before she told him the exciting news.

"Emily? Are you talking to me again?"

Emily nodded, but then remembered that Hotch could not see her. "I am," she said and sat down on the the bed.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm sorry for the things I said. And I'm sorry for not letting you come with us on this case." She could hear him sigh deeply. "I just wish you could understand why I didn't want you to come."

"I do understand and I'm sorry too." She kept quite for a moment and then said, "I think I felt them move." Emily bit her bottom lip and waited excitingly for his reply.

"Move?"

"Well don't move _'move'_, like kicking. I think they are still too small for that, even though they are about 5 inches long right now. Oh God, that is almost like the length of my hands. How can things that big be inside of me? And they will only get bigger!"

"STOP the rambling, Emily!" Hotch quickly said hoping to stop her before she got too panicked and would start hyperventilating. "Take deep breaths."

Emily inhaled and and exhaled deeply a few times and then said, "Sorry."

"What about we both stop apologizing and just forgive each other?"

Emily crawled back in bed and pulled the blanket tight around herself with a smile. "Yeah, I would like that."

"Goodnight, Emily."

"Goodnight, Aaron."


	16. The other aunt

When Nogthing Goes as Planned

* * *

_Week 16_

Hotch had hoped that they would have been home early from the case, because Jessica had an important meeting at work, but bad weather had kept them at the airport for five extra hours. Fortunately Abigail – Jack's usually day-time babysitter – had been able to cancel her violin class and stay with Jack till Jessica came back. Hotch was so thankful that she had time to look after his son, when things did not go as planned.

When Hotch was at Jessica's house it was almost 7pm instead of 1pm. He got out of the car and walked with long steps to the front door. He rang the doorbell and a moment later Jessica opened the door. "Hi Jessie, is Jack ready to go?"

"He is, but I actually wanted to talk to you for a second before you leave," she said and tilted her head to the side with a small smile.

"Okay sure." Hotch walked in and Jessica closed the door after him. In the living room Jack sat on the couch watching Monsters, Inc. "Hi buddy."

Jack turned his head towards his father. "Hey daddy." He waved and smiled before he turned his attention back to the TV screen.

"Do you want something to drink?" Jessica asked as she opened the fridge.

"No thanks," Hotch said and sat down by the dinner table.

"Okay." She grabbed a bottle of water for herself and then sat down on the other side of the table. Jessica unscrewed the bottle capsule and sipped some of the water with a smile.

Curious about why Jessica kept smile at him, he asked, "So, what is it you want to talk to me about?"

She placed the bottle on the table. "Well Jack told me on Friday that he is going to be a big brother and was wondering why you haven't told me anything about that."

Hotch cheeks redden with shame. He had forgotten to tell Jessica about Emily and the pregnancy. How could he forget something like that? But did he really forget to tell her or was he just worried about how she would react? That she might be angry with him? "I'm so sorry Jessica that I haven't told you about it before."

"So it is true?" She looked at Jack and then whispered, "You have knocked up one of your employee?"

"Don't say it like that."

"But isn't it what happened? According to Jack you and... Agent Prentiss?" Hotch nodded. "Aren't dating so that means you kind of... Well let me just say, I never thought you would do something like that."

"Neither did I."

"So, how did it happen?"

"It was just a one-night stand. We were both really drunk and the next morning we couldn't even remember what we had done. And now Emily is pregnant with twins," Hotch said, sighing deeply as he ran a hand over his face. "I don't know what we are going to do. I don't know how we are going to get through all of this. It all seems so unreal. It's not something that is supposed to happen to me." He stopped talking for a moment and looked directly as Jessica with a pain in his heart." And I'm sorry. Haley hasn't even been dead for a year yet and I..."

The mention of her sister had made Jessica's eyes fill with tears and she stopped him from saying another word. "You and Haley hadn't been together for almost two years before she was..." She closed her eyes, making the tears roll down her cheeks, but she quickly wiped them away, not wanting Jack to see that she was crying if he decided turned around and look at them. Jessica sighed and opened her eyes again as she said, "You and Jack are my family. Nothing will ever change that. Not your and Haley's divorce, her death or Emily's pregnancy. I hope you know that."

Hotch felt as if a unknown wight had been lifted off his shoulders. He got up from the chair and went over to Jessica and hugged her. "I thought you would be angry with me when I told you."

Jessica shook her head and felt herself tear up again. "I'm not angry, but please don't forget all about me when the twins are born and you have a new family. Besides my parents you and Jack are the only family I have left."

"You will always be Jack's aunt, no one can take that away from you. You will always be Aunt Jessie," Hotch said with a smile, but then he felt a little hand on his back. He looked down and saw Jack standing bedside him with one arm around him and the other around his aunt.

As if he felt his father was looking at him, Jack look up and asked, "Daddy, why are we hugging?"

Hotch let go of Jessica with a grin and pick Jack up. "Are you ready to go now?"

Jack looked from his father to his aunt and back again and then he leaned in whispered in Hotch's ear, "Daddy, can I stay with Auntie for one more day? She looks a little sad, so I think she needs me here."

Hotch smiled. It warmed his heart that Jack had noticed his aunt's sadness. "You will have to ask Jessie about that."

Jack turned in Hotch's arms and smiled down at Jessica. "Can daddy come and get me tomorrow and not today, so I stay here for one more day?"

Jessica stood up and kissed Jack on the cheek. "We both have summer vacation, so you can stay as long as you want."

"Just for tomorrow, but daddy, do you think you can bring Emily when you pick me up?" Jack asked with a big hopeful smile.

"That's a great idea and I'm sure Emily would love to come with me."

"Good, because then the peanuts can hear Auntie's voice, so they know it for when we stay with her when you and Emily have to go away for work."

Jessica looked panicked at Hotch for a second then she said, "I would love to babysit sometimes, but I don't think I can take care off all three of them for longer then one night."

Hotch sat Jack down the floor and then place an assuring hand on Jessica's shoulder. "Don't worry we don't expect you to."

"It's not because I don't want to help out, but..."

"But you have a life of your own with a job and a boyfriend."

"Something like that, but if Jack still want's to stay with me, when you're away, then he is more than welcome. I think I will miss him too much if he didn't."

"Yeah, yeah," Jack said and started pushing his father towards the front door. "We will talk more about it later. Now you have to leave, so me and Auntie can watch 'Monsters, Inc' again and eat popcorn."

"Alright, I will," Hotch said opening the door and kissing Jack on top of his head. "See you tomorrow, Buddy."

"Bye, bye daddy. Remember to bring Emily, so the peanuts can meet their other aunt." Jack waved and then closed the door.


	17. Questions

When Nothing Goes as Planned

* * *

_Week 16_

It was raining. They finally have time off from work and then it was raining. Emily leaned her forehead against her living room window and looked out at the rain falling heavy from the sky. Her breath steamed the window in front of her mouth and she let her right index finger draw patterns in the steam before her breath once again erases her drawing. Emily wished she had something to do. But does the fact that it was raining change the fact that she was bored? Would she had been less bored if the sun was shinning? Emily sighed, but then she noticed movements outside. She pressed her nose against the pane to get a better look and saw two umbrellas – one black and pink – walking from a dark car to her apartment building. She could not see who it was, but a few minutes later there was a knock on her front door.

Emily got of the windowsill and walked to the door, wondering who might visiting her. Then she opened the door and there stood JJ and Garcia. Of course it was them. Emily smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Today wasn't really a 'going to the beach' day, so I decided we could go shopping," JJ said as she took of her jacket and placed her black umbrella by the door. "Also Will took Henry to some indoor playground with another boy from Henry's daycare and boy's father, so I was really bored."

"And then she called me and asked me, if the three of us shouldn't find something to do together and now we are going shopping." Garcia looked Emily up and down. "Why are you never wearing any pants when we come over?"

Emily crossed her legs as her cheeks redden and tried to pull the t-shirt father down. "It's just so much more comfortable not to have any on."

JJ laughed. "I remember that. Even maternity pants aren't as comfortable to wear as to not wearing any."

"Yeah, well I think it's best if I go put some on now and maybe another shirt." She looked around her kitchen/living room and then back at her best friends. "Can I get you something to drink or eat?"

"No, no," Garcia said with a smile. "We know our way around your apartment, so just go upstairs and put some clothes on."

Emily nodded and left Garcia and JJ by island to find something to wear. When she had told them that her reason for not wearing any pants was that is was more comfortable without, then she had only been have honest with them. In reality she just did not have anything to wear. Well she did, but just not anything she wanted to wear, because everything made her look fat. At least that was what she thought. When she had told Hotch this, he had actually laughed at her and told her to stop being so silly and that she looked beautiful. It had made her go quite and blush. So maybe a shopping trip was a really good idea. She would have something to do and she could buy some new clothes that she did not feel fat in. well, she likes her work clothes, but work clothes were work clothes and she did not want to wear that at home or when she went out.

Emily grabbed a pair of jeans out of her closet and wrinkled her nose at the big elastic bane around the waist. She was never going to like maternity clothes. She put on the jeans and then went head first into the closet looking for a shirt she might wanted to wear. In the back she found a pretty light blue one that probably would not look like a tent on her. Emily grabbed it and pulled it over her head while she looked at herself in the mirror. Yeah, it looked okay. She quickly brushed her hair and then went back down stairs where JJ and Garcia sat on the couch waiting for her.

"Are you ready to go?" JJ asked and stood up.

Emily nodded and they went to the front door to put on shoes and her coat. "Oh, I think I need to buy a new coat," Emily said as she gave up on buttoning her. "And an umbrella."

"You don't have an umbrella?" Garcia asked surprised as she and JJ picked up theirs from the floor.

"No I don't, but I would like to get a red one," she said with a smile and then they left. As walked from the apartment to JJ's car, Emily walked with Garcia under her big, pink umbrella, but Emily still succeed in getting wet when she stepped into the car. She could feel how the raindrops rolled down her back and she shivered.

On the car drive to the mall Emily again looked out the widow at the rain. There was something about rain that she really liked. She did not know what it was, but she just really like it.

"Where should we go first?" Garcia asked as JJ pulled into the parking garage.

"I would like to get a new dress and Henry needs new shoes," JJ said. "What about you, Emily?"

"Oh," Emily dragged her eyes from the window. "I don't know."

All three of them got out of the car and JJ locked it before asking, "Well isn't there something you need?"

Emily hesitated for a moment and then said, "I need something that won't make me look fat."

"You don't look fat, you look beautiful," Garcia said and hooked her arm with Emily's.

"Why are you blushing?" JJ asked as she walked to Emily's other side.

"I'm not blushing," she said and tried to hide her face from her friends, but having one on each of her side made that very difficult.

"Yes you are!"

Garcia giggled. "Why did what I said make you blush?"

They walked into the first woman's clothes shop, and Emily sighed before she said with a small smile, "Hotch just said the same thing to me a few days ago, when I told him I felt fat not pregnant."

"Aw, boss-man can be so sweet," Garcia said and tilted her head to the side. "You should buy a pretty dress for the next time you are with him."

"For the next time I'm with him? What is that supposed to mean?"

"That we think you two would be so cute together," JJ said as she took a dress of the rack and showed it to Emily. "This would look really good on you and show your pretty stomach of nicely."

The dress was simple and black with 3 quarter sleeves. Emily actually really like it. She took it from JJ's hand and laid it over her arm. "I will try it and if it looks good on me, then I will buy, but it's not for Hotch."

"Sure," Garcia said with a grin.

"I mean it. There isn't anything going on between Hotch and I. We slept together, I got pregnant and that is the only reason why we are spending time together now. If this hadn't happen, then I don't even think we ever would have become more than colleagues, because I wouldn't call what we were before friends – we don't know anything about each other." Emily stopped. What she said made her feel sad, but she knew it was true. They are having twins, but they weren't together. But did she want them to be together?

"Are you okay?" JJ asked and laid an arm around Emily.

"Yeah I was just thinking." She sighed. "Let's get back to shopping. I need a new coat remember. I can't bottom this one." She forced a smile, but knew that both JJ and Garcia saw right through it.

The shopping trip went better after JJ and Garcia stopped mentioning Hotch, and they talked Emily into buying the pretty black dress and a lot of other things for herself, but also for the babies. Garcia had bought two small, white rompers with 'I love my Auntie' writing across the front. Emily had laughed and had fun with her two best friends all afternoon, but when she got home the question she had asked herself early kept bugging her. What were she and Hotch? What were they going to do? When she could not stop thinking about it, Emily decided to go see Hotch.

/

Hotch sat in his study looking out the window at the rain that kept falling. Jack was playing in his room, so Hotch had actually time to work on some reports, but his mind was on the fight he had had with Jack this morning. He had asked questions about the twins. What were there names going to be? Were they boys or girls? Where were they going to live? The first three question Hotch had not been able to answer, but then Jack asked, "Will the peanuts have a mommy?" This question Hotch had an answer to – Emily was their mommy. But instead of Jack being pleased by finally getting an answer like Hotch had expected, Jack got mad. Why were the twins going to have a mother, when he did not have any? Hotch sighed and leaned back in the chair. What was he going to do about all this? But Hotch was pulled out of his thoughts before he found an answer to his own question, when the sound of the doorbell ran through the apartment.

He walked to the front door, opened it and saw a soaked Emily Prentiss standing on the other side. Her hair hang in wet curls around her face and water ran into her eyes. Also her shirt had gotten kind of see through, so her black bra was noticeable under the thin, light blue fabric. She shivered with cold and pulled her coat tighter around herself.

"Emily come inside. What are you doing here?" Hotch stepped to the side so she could go fast him, but she did not move.

"Can we talk for a second? Outside?"

Hotch looked confused at her, but then nodded and called over his shoulder, "Jack, I'm stepping outside for a minute. Don't open the door for anyone." Hotch heard a faint 'okay daddy' as he locked the door after him and followed Emily down the hall and out into the rain. "I should have brought an umbrella," she said with a small smile as the rain soaked his clothes.

Emily turned towards him. "I don't have an umbrella, but I would like a red one."

"What do you want to talk about and why outside?" Hotch asked trying to wipe water from his eyes, but the drops were quickly replaced by new once.

Emily folded her arms over her chest and looked down for a second, but then back up at Hotch. "I didn't want Jack to hear and I like the rain." She tried to smile, but did not succeed. "What are we, Hotch? You and me. We are having two children together, but we aren't talking about what we are going to do. You keep telling me that we are going to do this together, but we don't talk about what this is."

"I don't know and I don't know what you want me to do. How big a part of their lives do you want me to be?"

"You are their father! I want you to be there for everything!" Emily shouted.

"Then let's move in together and get married!" Hotch shouted even higher than Emily.

"What?"

Hotch was silent for a moment, but then he said, "Marry me?"


	18. Love?

When Nothing Goes as Planned

* * *

_A/N - Sorry for not updating quicker, but I had decided to update 'Only Human' and 'The Girl in Red' before this story, so I wouldn't forget the others totally. Also the 2011 Profiler's Choice CM Awards nomination ballot is now up. So everyone, please go nominate all your favorite stories and writers. http : / .net / topic /74868 / 48350094 / 1 / _

* * *

_Week 16_

Emily froze. Had Hotch really just asked her to marry him? Was he crazy? "Are you seriously asking me to marry you?"

"Yes I am."

"Are you crazy? We haven't even had a date yet and you are asking me to marry you." Emily said shaking her head and looking down. "But I can't marry you."

Hotch walked up to her ans laid his hands on her shoulders. "Why not?"

Emily looked up and into Hotch's eyes. "Because..." She sighed. "Because I don't love you and you don't love me either. Marrying me just seems like the right thing to do," Emily said in a sad voice. Then she shook his hands of her shoulders and walked to her car. She got in and drove away, leaving Hotch alone in the rain. She did not even look back as she drove down the street. She could not bare to see Hotch's face full of sadness. Emily felt tears running down her cheeks, but she did not know why she was crying. She did the right thing. She could not marry Hotch when she did not love him. But maybe she did love him, she just did not know it yet. Emily sniffled and wiped the tears from her face. No, she did not love Hotch, at least not in the right way.

Emily did not feel like going home and sit in her apartment alone, so she turned to the right instead of to the left on the main road and drove till she reached the familiar two storey yellow house with white doors and windows. She parked her car and walked through the rain to the front door. Emily rang the doorbell as the rain mixed with the tears that had started to fall again. For a moment Emily thought that maybe no one was home, but the lights were on and both cars were parked in the driveway, so she rang the doorbell again and a few seconds later the door was opened.

"Emily."

"Hi Will." He looked kind of shocked at her and she knew she must look awful – all wet and red eyed. "Is JJ home?"

"She is upstairs giving Henry a bath," he said as Emily stepped over the threshold and he closed the front door behind her. "I will go get her for you."

"Thank you." Emily sat down on the couch and watched as Will walked up the stairs and a moment later JJ came down. When she saw Emily she gasped. "What happened?" JJ quickly walked over and hugged her. "Sweetie what happened?"

Emily let go of JJ and saw that the front of her shirt was now very wet. "Sorry," she mumbled and pointed to JJ's shirt.

"Oh that's Henry," she said with a small smile and sitting down beside Emily, "but now tell me why are you all wet and why have you been crying."

Emily sighed. "Hotch asked me to marry him."

"And you said no."

"How did you know?" she asked surprised.

JJ tilted her head to the side and smiled. "I know you, you wouldn't have said yes and if you did, then you wouldn't have been sitting here crying. You would have been overly happy."

"I'm not crying."

"You have been crying then."

Emily sighed and covered her faced. "I feel so bad. I think I really hurt Hotch by saying no."

"He shouldn't have asked you in the first place."

Emily leaned back in the couch. "It's just, I don't think I love him and I can't marry someone I don't love."

JJ wrapped her arms around Emily in a sideways hug."Maybe you will someday and then you can get married and have some more H/P babies."

"H/P babies?" Emily said with a laugh.

"Yeah well, I was going to say Hotchner/Prentiss babies, but it got too long."

"Oh." Emily smiled and laid a hand on her stomach, but her smile quickly faded. "I just hope he isn't too mad at me."

/

Hotch walked back inside. He felt completely lost. How could he have been so stupid? Asking her to marry him? Of course she had said no. Hotch sat down on the floor next to Jack and watched him play with his dinosaurs. "Jack, are you mad at me?"

Jack looked surprised up at his father. "Why would I be mad at you, Daddy?"

"You were mad at me earlier."

"I wasn't mad, I just miss mommy." He turns back to his toys, but only for a moment, then he looked to the side and asked, "Daddy, why are you wet?"

"I was talking to Emily out in the rain."

"Is she still here?" Jack asked excitingly and was just about to run out of his room to go look for her.

"She isn't here."

"Why don't? Auntie learned me a new song and I want to sing for the peanuts." Hotch looked down and away from Jack. "Daddy what's wrong?"

"I think Emily might be mad at me. I asked her something I probably shouldn't have and then she left."

Jack got up and hugged his father. "She can't be mad at you forever."

"Maybe she will, she is a girl." Jack laughed and it made Hotch smile. "I asked Emily to marry me, but she said no and left."

Jack thought for a moment, then asked. "Daddy, do you love Emily?"

"I don't know."

"Then you shouldn't get married, because then you will just do things the wrong way."

"Do things the wrong way?" Hotch asked confused.

Jack sighed. "Auntie says that when two people love each other they get married and make babies or they make babies and then get married. And if you and Emily make babies and get married and then don't love each other, then you are just doing everything the wrong way!" He looks at Hotch with big eyes. "Daddy, I think I'm making myself confused."

"I get what you are saying, buddy. You don't think Emily and I should get married."

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what I'm saying daddy, I'm only 4 and I think girls are gross."

Hotch smiled and ruffled Jack's hair. "You want to go watch a movie with me?" He nodded and ran out of his room into the living room. Hotch followed slowly after him. He hoped he had not ruined everything he had had with Emily. He knew he had asked her for the wrong reasons, just like she had said. When he had asked her his fight with Jack had still been fresh on he mind. 'Why do the babies get to have a mother, when I don't have one?' Jack had asked him and if he married Emily then Jack would get a mom. Hotch sighed and shock his head. He had to figure out what to do now. Apologize or just never bring it up again?


	19. Sand in my shoes

When Nothing Goes as Planned

* * *

_Week 17_

When Emily had woken up this morning she had been surprised to find the sun shinning through the windows of her bedroom. It had been raining more or less non stop for over a week and Emily had found it extremely boring, so seeing that the sun was up improved her mood a lot, especially after what had happened with her and Hotch. She had not heard from him at all since his proposal to which she had said no, so when he called her and asked her if she would like to go to the beach with him and Jack, Emily had happily said yes.

So now she was lying on her big green and pink beach towel with her face turned towards the bright blue sky, trying to get a little color on her so very pale skin. She was only wearing her black bikini and at first she had not felt comfortable wearing so little clothing in front of Hotch, but then Emily had reminded herself that he had already seen her naked, so she pushed the thought aside and tried to enjoy the warmth of the sun on her skin, but Emily did not get to do that for very long. After five minutes she felt someone walk in in front of her blocking the sunlight. Emily opened her eyes and saw Hotch standing there with his hands on his hips. "Do you mind? You are blocking the sun."

"You're getting a bit red on your chest," he said, "maybe you should turn over."

Emily sat up so she was leaning on her arms. "Well if you have noticed, then my stomach has gotten quite big over the last 17 weeks and I'm no longer able to lay on it."

"I can fix that," Hotch said and sat down beside the towel, "move over." Emily did as he said and then moved the towel to the side and dug a hole in the stand with his hands. When he was done he moved the towel back over the hole and smiled at her. "Now there is room for the twins."

Emily laughed and laid down on her stomach. "Oh this is great! I wish I could get a bed like this at home. I really miss sleeping on my stomach. Thank you!" she said and laid her head down on folded arms as she watched him walk back to Jack with a smile on his face. Jack waved at Emily with his shovel before handing it to his father, so he again can help him with the sand castle.

Hotch filled a bucket with sand, quickly turned it upside down and then clapped it on the top before pulling it slowly up and revealing what is going to be a small sand house next to the castle, when Jack is finished with it. "I have made another house," Hotch said.

Jack walked around the castle and sat down next to his father. "It's a bit crooked, daddy."

"Well it's a old house. Old houses are crooked."

"Grandma lives in a old house and that's crooked. I'm sure Emily can make one that isn't crooked." Jack turned to look at her. "It's that right?"

Emily laughed. "That is so true Jack. If I had made it, then it wouldn't have been crooked at all."

"This house is, but if don't like it, then you can just make another one by yourself."

"No, no it's fine, daddy," Jack quickly said before his father can squash the sand house. Hotch smiled, he knew Jack would say that, because he can figure out how to make the houses himself. He looked back at Emily just in time to see her shake her head at him. With a small laugh Hotch turned back to help Jack make holes in the front, so it looked like there were windows and a door in the little sand house. Jack also laid seaweed and shells on the top of it so it had a roof. "All done!So can we do something else now, daddy?"

"What about the castle? It isn't done yet and I thought you wanted to make more houses."

"It's boring now and we only need one house."

"Why only one house?"

Jack pointed at the four holes in the top of the sand house and said, "That is the window in my room and that's the window in peanut one's room and that's peanut two's room." Jack pointed at the last hole and tilted his head to the side. "You and Emily will have to share a room, because there's only one room left and she need to be close to the babies, but if you don't wanna share with her, then you can just sleep on the couch."

Emily laughed. "I like your way of thinking Jack."

Jack looked confused at Hotch. "I don't know means."

"It means that Emily thinks I should sleep on the couch," Hotch said and then leaned down to Jack and whispered in his ear. Jack giggled and nodded his head with a big grin on his lips.

"What are you two planning?" Emily asked a bit concerned.

"Nothing," Jack said innocently and grabbed one of his buckets walking quickly towards Emily and before she get a chance to move away the contents of the bucket is one her back. She squealed loudly as the still wet seaweed hit her back. "You will pay for this Hotchner!" Emily got to her feet and quickly started running after Hotch.

The seaweed fell to the ground and Jack laughed as he watched Emily chase after his father. "Run daddy, run! You can't let her get you, she's a girl!" he yelled happily as his cheeks started hurting from smiling so much.

"You shouldn't be running!" Hotch yelled over his shoulder at Emily.

"You shouldn't let your son do all your dirty work, just because you know I can't get mad at him. And I can run all I want," Emily yelled back at him, but then stopped her running. To run, yell and laugh at the same time made it quite hard for Emily also to breath.

"Are you okay?" Hotch asked and walked back to her.

Emily hit his shoulder lightly and then felt rather awkward staring this close to him wearing so little clothes, but Hotch did not seem to noticed. He just stood there looking at her with a smile on his lips. "I'm sorry I said no."

Hotch knew right away what she was referring to. He leaned down and kissed her on the cheek and then laid his hand on her stomach. "I'm sorry I asked."

Emily laid her hands on top of his on her stomach. "When I said I don't love you, I didn't mean it like that, because I do love you, just not in the right way."

"I know," Hotch said and pulled Emily into a hug.

She rested her head on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his back. "So you aren't mad at me?"

"No, I'm not mad at you," he said and ran his fingers up and down her back. "Are you mad at me?"

"No." Emily shook her head and pressed herself more firmly against Hotch. "Is it just me or is it getting pretty cold."

"Well you aren't wearing that much clothes," Hotch said with a grin and moved out of the embrace. "But I think you're right. You should probably put some more clothes on and I will try and get Jack into his shirt, which will be easier said than done."

"Good luck with that," Emily said and just as they were about to walk to their things when Jack came running to them with his shirt in his hand. "I think it's going to rain. So can you turn my shirt the right way daddy, so I can put it on?"

"That was easy." Hotch grinned. "I don't think it's going to rain Jack."

Emily looked up at the sky that now was full of clouds and then she felt a drop of rain on her forehead. "I think Jack is right," she said and felt another raindrop on her face, then one on her shoulder and soon the rain was falling fast. Hotch, Emily and Jack quickly ran back to their things. Hotch picked up the big parasol and opened it. He placed it in the sand while Emily gathered their things and laid it under the parasol so it would not get too wet. "How long till the rain will sink through the fabric," she asked as she pulled a shirt over her head and sat down on her towel.

"I think we should be fine and if not, then we will just have to run to the car." Hotch sat down next to her. "Jack get out of the rain!"

"No daddy, the rain is great!" Jack said and spun around in the rain with his arms stretched out and his face tuned towards the sky.

Hotch was just about to say something again, when Emily said. "Let him play. It makes me happy to watch him and if he get's sick, then I will come over and babysit him."

Hotch looked over at Emily and when he saw the smile on her face he sighed. "I will take you up on that."

* * *

_A/N - The 2011 Profiler's Choice CM Awards nomination ballot is now up. So everyone, please go nominate all your favorite stories and writers. http : / .net / topic /74868 / 48350094 / 1 / _


	20. Lifesaver

When Nothing Goes as Planned

* * *

_Week 18_

Jack got sick, but it was not because of his little dance in the rain, no he got the chickenpox. And seeing that both Hotch and Emily were back at work and Jessica was out of town, then there was not really anyone to look after Jack. The Sunday morning Hotch had noticed the first red dots on Jack's back he had almost panicked. Chickenpox was not something that would go away after a few days and Hotch could not take another week off from work and neither could Emily even though he would gladly gave her the time off.

He called Emily up anyway and asked her what he should do. She had seemed confused by his panic and asked him if he did not just have Abigail to babysit Jack. All the stress left his body and if Emily had been standing right beside him then he would have kissed her. How could he forget Abigail Sinclair, little Abby that he had known for so many years and whom was now babysitting his son three times a week? Hotch called her and begged that now that she was on summer break that she would be able to look after Jack the entire day– and she was. Hotch promised he would pay her extra and that it would only be from 9am to 5pm, so if the team got a case then he would have to work from home.

And everything went well till they reached Wednesday. Hotch stood behind his desk and was just about to pack his bag and go home when his phone rang. He needed to go to a meeting. Hotch sank into his chair and sighed. He had promised Abigail to be home and after only 3 days and now he had to break that promise to her making her miss yet another violin class. Hotch knew she would not mind, but that did not mean that he liked it.

"Is something wrong?"

Hotch looked up and saw Emily standing in the doorway. He had been so caught up in his own thoughts that he had not heard her open the door. "I just got a call from Strauss. She needs me to stay for a meeting, so know I have to call Abby and ask her to stay longer," he said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You know I wouldn't mind babysitting Jack."

"You wouldn't?"

Emily rolled her eyes. "Of course not! And if I don't remember wrongly then I told you the same thing last week."

"I know, but I..."

"But you didn't think I really meant it? Come on Aaron, I love Jack."

Hotch tilted his head to the side. "You called me Aaron," he said with a smile.

"Yeah well, you call me Emily all the time," she laid a hand on her stomach, "and we are starting a family together, even if it's not the way any of us planned or even with the person we were expecting it would be with, but there is nothing we can do now to change it. And if I have to be honest then I wouldn't change a thing."

"You wouldn't?"

Emily walked over and sat down in the chair in front of Hotch's desk, smiling. "No I wouldn't. You get my job, you don't look bad and you're an amazing father."

"I think that's the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"I'm just stating the fact," Emily said laughing, "and now you're supposed to say something nice about me."

Hotch leaned forward in his chair and smirked. "Something nice? I don't think there is anything nice to say about, Emily."

"You are really hurting my feelings right now."

"You know I don't mean it."

"Yeah, but it still hurts right here," Emily said lying her right hand above her heart and put on a sad face.

"Okay, okay! You're beautiful, you have an amazing laughter and my son adores you," Hotch told her with a smile.

"Oh, you are just saying that to make me feel better."

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"I give up," Hotch said shaking his head, "arguing with you is worse then arguing with Jack."

"I'm just giving you a taste of what it's going to be like having two of me running around."

"You're not that bad."

"You're just saying that so you won't hurt my feelings again. And according to my mother, then I was quite a handful as a kid," Emily's face turned from playful to sad, "but how would she know? She was never around."

"Now that you mentioned your mother, you have told her that your pregnant, right?" Emily looked away from Hotch and started straightening non existing wrinkles on her shirt. "You have told her, haven't you?"

She shook her head slowly. "No."

"Prentiss!"

"Oh don't be like that!" Emily looked back up at him. "If your mother was like mine then you wouldn't have told her either. She probably won't even be happy to hear that she is going to be a grandmother, she will say that it makes her feel old. Oh and when she hears that you are the father, then she will just get mad at me and tell how stupid it is to have my boss's babies." Emily sighed and folded her hands over her stomach. "But what else am I going to expect from her?"

Hotch got out of the chair and walked around the desk to stand beside Emily. He laid his hand on top of hers. "I'm sorry," he said and she nodded her head without looking at him. Hotch knew she was crying from the way her shoulders were slightly shaking. He was just about to pull her into a hug to stop her tears from falling any longer, but his phone started to ring. He reached over the desk and answered it. It was Strauss calling him to tell that he was late. He apologized and promised to come quickly.

Hotch placed the phone back in its holder as Emily got out of the chair. "I need to leave now too if I want to be at your apartment before five."

He nodded. "I will call Abigail and tell her that you will be coming."

"Good," Emily said and tried to smile, but she did not succeed.

She walked towards the door, but Hotch stopped her before she could leave. He wrapped an arm around her and kissed the side of her head. "Cheer up, you so prettier when you smile." He let go of her and saw a small smile on her lips. "Just like that," he said and smiled himself, "and we not even know how your mother is going to react. She might be happy, you never know."

Emily rolled her eyes. "If you say so, but now me and the peanuts are going to spend some time with their big brother."

"You're a lifesaver, you know that?"

"I do."

"I'll be home as soon as possible."

"Okay, see you later," Emily said and walked out of Hotch's office with a wave.


	21. Babysitting

When Nothing Goes as Planned

* * *

_Week 18_

"Emily! Emily! Emily!" Jack yelled as soon as she entered the Hotchner apartment. He came running to her his face flushed and slightly out of breath. "It's so good you're here! You have to save me from the tickle monster!" Jack wrapped his arms around her legs from behind, trying to hide from the young girl that came running after him.

"You can't hide from me little Jack man," the girl said kneeling in front of Emily and started to tickle Jack under his arms. The little boy had to let go of Emily's legs so he could protect his armpits from the girls fingers, but failed and fell to the floor laughing. "No more Abby, no more!"

"You know you have to say the magic words to make me stop."

"You're the sweetest girl in the whole world!" Jack yelled as loud as he could and then Abby stopped tickling him.

"That wasn't so hard now, was it?" Jack shook his head and Abby ruffled his hair. "Go to your room and start clearing up the mess we made earlier and then I'll put on a movie you can watch with Emily."

"Can it be Toy Story 2?"

"Of course it can." Jack smiled and ran out of the hall while Abby got up from the floor and stretched out her hand for Emily to shake. "I'm Abigail Sinclair."

Emily took her hand and for the first time really looked at the girl. She looked younger than the 17 Hotch had told her Abby was, but that might just be because the she was not wearing any make-up. Her light blue eyes were not even surrounded by mascara or eyeliner. And it could also be the fact that the girl's long strawberry blonde hair was pulled into low pigtails. "Emily Prentiss."

"Oh, I know," she said with a big smile and a dimple in each cheek appeared.

"You know?" Emily asked as she took of her jacket.

"Jack talks a lot about you and the little ones – the peanuts. He's really looking forward to becoming a big brother," Abby told her as they walked into the living room. Emily sat down on the couch as Abby knelt in front of the TV turning on both that and the DVD-player. She laid the movie disk on the slid and then sat down on the couch next to Emily. For a moment they both just looked at the movie menu as it played over and over a few times, but then Emily turned to Abby and asked, "How do you know Aaron and Jack?"

"Haley used to be my violin teacher."

"Jack's mother?" Emily asked surprised. From all the things she had expected the girl to say that was not it.

"Yes, when she and Aaron were still married and before Jack was born she would teach a couple of classes a week – one of them being mine. But after the divorce she started working again and needed a babysitter for Jack a couple of times a week and asked me if I would like to do it and I said yes. I had known her and Aaron since I was like five, so..." Abby shrugged her shoulder and looked away from Emily. "I remember seeing you at the funeral," she mumbled.

Emily searched her memory to try and find Abby between all the people in black that had been there that day and at last she remembered a strawberry blonde girl stilling alone by a table in a black dress much like her own. She had been crying and clutching a violin in her right hand. "I remember seeing you there too."

"You and the team left before Andy and I played 'Amazing Grace' on our violins."

"I'm sure it sounded beautiful," Emily said, but Abby just shrugged her shoulders. They sat in silent for a few minutes, but then foot steps could be heard running from the hall to the living room. "Is the movie ready?" Jack asked and squashed down between Emily and Abby on the couch.

"Yes it is," Abby said and kissed Jack on top of the head, "and I have to go now. I'll see you tomorrow morning Jack-man."

"Bye bye happy Abby!" Jack said as he and Emily waved goodbye to her as she left and when they heard the front door close Jack turned towards the TV. "Start the movie!"

"Okay," Emily said turning on the movie, "but just so you know it, I can only watch the beginning of the movie with you."

"Why?" Jack asked tilting his head to the side. "Are you leaving again?"

"Of course not. I won't leave till your daddy gets home."

"But if daddy never comes home, will you still stay with me?"

"He is just at a meeting and will be home by eight, Jack, so there is no need for you to think about anything like that."

"But if he doesn't. Will you stay with me?"

"Of course."

"Good," Jack said and looked from Emily to the television scene and smiled. "Oh I like this part."

Emily looked curious at Jack and wanted to ask him why he had asked her that. She knew it had to do with his mother, that Jack now understood how a parent could could leave – could die – and never come back. Was Jack asking her to take care of him if he ever became a orphan? Emily looked over at the little boy as he laughed at the movie. It was easy for her to imagine Jack as her son, the boy as incredible and she wished the twins would be just like him – sweet, nice, hopeful, positive. 'He's like a pocket full of sunshine,' Emily thought and smiled to herself. "I'll start making dinner now."

"What are we having?" Jack asked without looking away from the TV.

"Lasagne."

"I hope yours are better than daddy's."

"Your dad is not good at making lasagne?" Emily asked realizing she did not know anything about Hotch's coking skills. How could she work with the man for five years and not even know if he was a good cook? But then again she did not really know that much about him anyway. 'I will have to change that,' Emily thought and noticed that she had not heard Jack's reply to her question. He laughed again and Emily smiled as she got up and walked to the kitchen.

"Is the food done yet?" Jack asked as he came into the kitchen an hour later. "My movie is finish. You should see it too, it's really funny."

"I'll do that the next time I come," Emily said taking the lasagne out of the oven and placing it on the kitchen counter. She took two table mats from the drawer. "Could you put these on the table next to each other?" Jack nodded as he took them from her hands a laid them on the table and Emily then placed the dish on top of them.

"Can I set the table," Jack asked.

"That would be great," Emily said with a smile and took two plates from the cupboard which she handed to Jack, who quickly ran to the table with them and soon after came back to get the cutlery and then the glasses and milk. Emily bought over the bread and salad bowl and then both of them sat down at the dinner table. Emily smiled when she saw that Jack had placed the knife and fork in the wrong places. It helped her to remember that he was only a small child. Some time when she talked with him he seemed so grown up.

While they ate dinner Jack told Emily about the movie he had just seen, how good it was and that she really, really needed to watch it with him. She did not have the heart to tell him that she had already watched it. Instead she promised him that she would take him to the movies so they could watch the new Toy Story 3 when it came out.

The little boy jumped of his chair and ran to Emily wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug. "Thank you! Thank you! I have never been to the movies. It will be so fun! Can daddy come too?

Emily nodded. "Of course. If he wants to come with us then he can."

"Yay! Can we call him and ask him now."

Emily looked at her wrist watch. "Sorry buddy, but he is still at a meeting. You will have to wait to tell him till tomorrow."

"Okay." Jack nodded his head sadly as he walked back to his seat and ate the rest of his lasagne. "I'm all done now."

"Good, then please place your plate on the kitchen counter and then you have a little over an hour to play in before it's time for bed," Emily said as she got up to take her own plate of the table. Jack did as he was told and then walked to his bedroom to play with his Lego. Emily washed the dishes and cleaned the kitchen and living room so Hotch would not have to do it when he eventually got home from work.

Time had passed quickly and when Emily finally looked at her watch it was already 7:20pm and time for Jack's bath. She sighed and wished that she had had a little time to sit down and relax. Walking around and picking things up from the floor had not been good for her back and feet hurt a little, but Jack needed to get to bed as a clean boy, so there was nothing she could do but give the boy his bath.

Emily walked down to Jack's bedroom and opened the door finding Jack sitting on the floor surround by Lego blocks. "Jack it's time for your bath."

"I don't want one."

"Come on Jack. I know you shower every night before you go to bed, so pack the Lego away while I fill the bathtub," Emily said picking up some night clothes for the boy before heading to the bathroom. 10 minutes later the tub was filled but there was no little boy in it or even in the bathroom, so Emily decided to go look for him and found him sitting on the couch. "The bath is ready."

"I don't want one."

"Jack, I'm not in the mood for this. Please come with me to the bathroom so you can have your shower," Emily said tired.

"But I don't want one," he said and when Emily started walking towards him he jumped of the couch and ran in the opposite direction. And soon Emily was chasing him around the living room. "Jack stop running right now!"

"Only if I don't have to take my bath."

Emily sighed and stopped running so her and Jack were now standing on opposite sides of the couch. "Why wouldn't you shower?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.

"I don't want you to see my bottom."

"Then I'll just close my eyes while you crawl into the tub."

"Not good enough."

"Oh come on Jack!"

"No!" he said and stamped his foot on the floor.

"Fine, then you don't have to shower."

Jack smiled. "Really?"

"No," Emily said and was able to move faster than Jack and she caught him around the waist before he had a change to run away from her. He squealed and moved all he could to get out of her grip as she tried to take of his pants and shirt, but she only succeed in removing his pants before he got away from her again and instead of running after him like before Emily just laid down the floor breathing heavily.

"You don't run after me anymore?"

"Nope," Emily said looking of at the ceiling, "I'm just going to lay here and do nothing at all."

Jack walked slowly over to her ready if she decided to come after him again. "Do you mean that?"

"Yep, so go put on your pajamas and bring your blanket back here and we will lay on the floor together and do nothing for a little while."

Jack did as Emily said and five minutes later he came back dressed in his navy blue pajamas and with his blanket in his right hand and his pillow in his left. "This is for you," he said and handed Emily his pillow.

Emily smiled. "Thank you, but won't you need it yourself?"

Jack shock his head. "I'll just use you," he said making Emily laugh.

"Okay then, lay down where ever you want."

Jack wrapped his blanket around himself and then laid down next to Emily on the floor with his head on her chest. His little hand crawled out from under the blanket and moved up to lie on Emily's stomach. "Are the Peanuts sleepy now?"

"Yeah I think they are," she said and wrapped her arm around him.

Jack ran his hand over her stomach slowly. "Then maybe singing them a song would be a good idea."

Emily smiled. "I think you might be right. That song do you think they would like?"

He thought for a moment and then tilted his head up so he could look at her and said. "I think they would like the one with the star."

"Twinkle, twinkle little star?" Emily asked and Jack nodded closing his eyes and cuddling closer into her side as she started to sing.

_"Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_  
_How I wonder what you are._  
_Up above the world so high,_  
_Like a diamond in the sky._  
_Twinkle, twinkle, little star,_  
_How I wonder what you are..."_

/

The meeting ended a little after eight and Hotch hurried home, so that he might be able to say goodnight to Jack before he fell asleep, but when he walked into the apartment almost no light was on and everything was quiet. He walked down the hall and through kitchen and living room to Jack's room expecting to find his son in his bed sleeping, but the bed was empty – both his son and his blanket were gone. Hotch wondered where he was and then he thought of Emily. 'Where are they,' he thought and walked back out of Jack's room and into the living room, and then was when he saw the feet sticking out from the side of the couch. He walked closer feeling slightly panicked, but when he looked over the back of the couch he smiled. There laid Emily with Jack in her arms and sounding asleep on the floor.

Hotch bent down and lifted Jack into his arms carrying him to bed. Then he walked back to the living room and sat down on the couch. He almost could not bear having to wake Emily up, she looked so sweet as she laid there on the floor, but he know he could not let her sleep there. Hotch knelt down next to her on the floor and lightly shook her shoulder. "Emily wake up," he said, but she did not open her eyes. Instead she rolled onto her side and mumbled something he could not understand. Hotch tried to shake her awake again, but did not succeed and decided to give up. So he lifted her into his arms and carried her to his bedroom, because they did not have a guestroom and he could not let her sleep on the couch, so his bed was the place she could sleep. So Hotch moved the covers back as good as he could and then laid Emily down on the bed and pulled the cover over her. She rolled into her side and ran her hand over her stomach.

Hotch sat down on the side of the bed and laid his hand on top of Emily's. He ran his thumb over the palm of her hand and whispered, "Goodnight, little ones."


	22. Boys, girls or both?

When Nothing Goes as Planned

* * *

_A/N - I have found the greatest webside to help me write this story. It's called "Twin pregnancy and beyond" and it has almost all the information I need to make the story seem as realistic as possible now that I have never been pregnant myself._

* * *

_Week 18_

It was the smell Emily first noticed. The pillow did not smell like her own, but the scent still seemed so familiar to her. She pressed her head deeper into the pillow and suddenly a memory of soft lips against her own ran through her head. Emily opened her eye and looked around the half darkened room. She could not see much from her lying position on the bed, but she knew she was in Hotch's bedroom, lying in his bed, under his covers. Emily looked to her left and half expected to see him lying in the bed next to her, like he had the last time she had slept in a bed that belonged to him.

Emily pushed the cover to the side and crawled out of the bed. Her jeans were sticking to her legs and the front fabric of them had crawled down from her stomach and was now sitting as an uncomfortable belt around her waist. Emily fixed her clothes and ran her fingers through her hair, before walking out of the bedroom. As she came closer to the living room Emily could hear voices coming from the TV and laughter that she knew belonged to Jack. The little boy was sitting on the floor in front of the TV watching Phineas and Ferb. His head was tilted slightly backwards and there was a big smile on his face.

"You're up."

Emily turned around and saw Hotch standing by the stove making pancakes. She walked over to him smiling. "You are making pancakes."

"I'm making pancakes," Hotch said and flipped the butter over. He had not yet dressed in his usually suit and was just wearing sweat pants and a short sleeved T-shirt. Without counting their day at the beach then Emily could not remember seeing Hotch in anything other than a suit. Well expect for the time she saw him naked. "You're blushing."

"Am not," Emily mumbled and looked away from him.

"If you say so," Hotch said with a smile and moved the pancake from the pan to the plate next to him and then he poured new butter onto the pan.

When Emily felt her cheeks starting to cool down she look back up at Hotch and asked, "So what kind of food can you make?"

"Well I can make more or less anything I think. I'm not very good at making lasagne, but in return I make the best pancakes!" Hotch said lifting the pan of the stove flipping the pancake in the air. Emily clapped and laughed as Hotch placed the pan back on the stove. "I learned to do that when I was a kid. My mother showed me and Jack loves when I do it – my pancakes too. And because of the hours we work, then I'm not home to make dinner, so Haley and I... uhm... we decided that the days I was home I would make breakfast for us."

"If they are as good as you say they are then I can't wait to taste them," Emily said with a small smile. "And remember to make a lot of them, because I'm eating for three if you should have forgotten that."

"How could I forget with that big stomach you are working around with."

Emily tilted her head to the side. "Are you calling me fat?"

"What? Of course not!"

Something between confuseness and fear was shown on Hotch's face and Emily could not help but laugh. "I'm just kidding. Of course I know you're not calling me fat, well at least that wasn't what you meant to."

Now it was Hotch's time to blush. "So what time is the appointment today?"

"What appointment?" Emily asked and broke a piece of the top pancake in the pile.

Hotch let go of the pan and placed both his hands on the counter. "Your doctors appointment, Emily?"

"Oh God! I totally forgot about that! But now I have work. How will I get off work?" Emily asked frustrated and with panic in her eyes. "I can't miss the appointment! We might get to know the sex of the babies!"

"I'm your boss, Emily, I can give you the time off, which I have already done," Hotch said and flipped the pancake when the smell of something burning reached his nose.

Emily sighed and smiled. "What would I do without you?"

Hotch did not answer her he just shook his head and asked, "Do you mind sitting at the table?"

"Of course not," Emily said walking around the kitchen counter. She remembered more or less where everything was. She gathered plates, cutlery and cups and placed it on the table along with a carton of juice and a jug of water. Hotch carried the plate with pancakes to the table and placed the bottle of syrup next to it. "Jack, breakfast is ready," Hotch called out as he sat down by the table oppose Emily.

"Morning Emily! Morning, morning, morning!" Jack sang crawling on to the chair next to Emily. "And good morning peanut one and good morning peanut two." Jack said kissing each sides of Emily's stomach.

"Jack, you have to ask before kissing Emily's stomach," Hotch said.

"Oh." Jack looked confused from his father to Emily. "Sorry."

Emily smiled and stroke Jack's cheek. "You can kiss and touch my stomach all the time, if you want."

"I can?" Emily nodded and Jack smiled. "Daddy says the peanuts doesn't look like peanuts anymore. Is that true?"

"Yeah I think he might be."

"But you know what, buddy? Emily and I are going to the see the doctor today and we will get a new picture of the babies," Hotch said.

"Really? Can I have one too?" Jack asked excited and looked from Emily to his father who both nodded. Jack smiled. "Can I come with you to the doctor, so I can see the peanuts on the screen?"

Emily wanted to say yes, but the doctors appointment was more than just a ultrasound. She was also going to have a pelvic exam done and there was no way she was having that done with a four year old in the room. "I don't think what would be a good idea," she said.

"Why not?" Jack asked sadly.

"Because... because..." Emily did not know how to explain and luckily Hotch took over for her. "Because this appointment is only for grown ups. And I thought you and Abby were going to have a movie night, well movie day today with popcorn and candy? Do you want to miss that?"

"I forgot," Jack said and then thought for a moment. "No, I can't miss it. It will make Abby sad if I miss it."

"Yes it would and if you're finish eating then go put on the clothes I laid out for you on your bed. Abby is going to be here any minute," Hotch said and Jack walked over to the kitchen counter with his plate. He laid it there and then ran to his room. Hotch and Emily did the same and when Hotch was about to start doing the dishes Emily took the dish washing brush from his hand and said, "You should go get dressed and then I will do the dishes."

Hotch shook his head. "No you don't have to I can do it it."

"You said it yourself Aaron. Abby will be here soon and if I don't remember wrongly then we have to be at the doctor's office at 9:30 and it is 8:20 now, but we need to go by my place so I can change before we head to the doctor's so we don't have that much time," Emily said with a smile as she turned on the water and started washing of the first plate so it was ready to go into the dishwasher. Hotch nodded and gave her shoulder a quickly squeeze before walking down the hall and into his bedroom. Emily watched him as he walked away and it was not till she heard the door close that she turned back to the sink.

15 minutes later the doorbell rang. Emily placed the last plate in the dishwasher, dried her hands of in the towel and then went to open the door. "Abigail."

"Miss Prentiss."

"Call me Emily."

"Emily then. And please call me Abby. Only my grandparents and teachers call me Abigail."

"Abby it is," Emily said with a smile and let the girl walk inside.

"I can see you are here again," Abby said as Emily closed the front door. "I guess you never left."

"What gave me away? The fact that I'm here this early or that I'm wearing the same clothes as yesterday," Emily laughed. "Jack and I fell asleep on the floor last night and I guess Aaron wasn't able to wake me up, because I woke up in his bed this morning. Alone." Emily felt she needed to clarify to the girl that she and Hotch were not sleeping together. Abby just nodded and went to find Jack.

"Is Abby here yet?" Hotch asked. Now he was wearing a dark gray suit with a white shirt and dark blue tie – looking good as always.

"Yes, she is in Jacks room."

"Great. Let's go say goodbye and head out."

"Sounds good to me."

/

Emily laid on the uncomfortable exam table in a hospital gown with her legs spread wide open and felt more humiliated then she ever thought was possible. Hotch was standing next to her, so it was not like he was able to see anything, but they had not at all reached the point in their almost none existing relationship where she felt comfortable have him with her while she had a pelvic exam done. But the fact that Hotch looked as uncomfortable as her made her feel better.

"I'm all done now," Dr. Williams said and rolled out on her little chair from her place between Emily's legs. "You can go get dressed now and then we will do the ultrasound."

Emily crawled down from the exam table and reached her hands behind her back pulling the sides of the gown together so they covered her backside completely. "No looking at my butt and if you do, then I will make sure these babies are the last ones you will ever have!" Emily warned Hotch as she duck behind the curtain to change back into her own clothes and as she pulled of the gown she could hear Hotch laughing at the other side of the curtain. Emily smiled. It made her feel better to hear him laugh and much less uncomfortable. She quickly put on her clothes and hurried back to Hotch who helped her crawl back on to the exam table.

Emily pulled up her shirt even before Dr. Williams had a chance to tell her to do it. Emily was just excited, she was going to see her babies. Dr. Williams squirted the sonogram gel onto Emily's stomach and this time it did not make her jump. She remembered from the last time how cold it was and had been preparing herself. Slowly Dr. Williams rubbed the wand over Emily's stomach a few times till she found just the right place. "Here they are," she said and turned the ultrasound screen around so Hotch and Emily could see it.

Emily felt Hotch's hand grip hers and she looked away from the screen and to his face. The smile on his lips were as big as she figured her own was. "That are our babies," Emily whispered and felt tears filling up in her eyes.

"I'm happy to tell you that both babies' heartbeats are strong and their size is what to expect of twins that are 18 weeks old." She looked at the happy parents and smiled. "Would you like to know the sex of the babies? Because from this angle I would actually be able to tell what both babies are."

Hotch and Emily looked at each other. "I want to know, but I know that you don't really wanna know, because you knew with Jack and I want to be surprised this time and-" Emily did not get to say anymore, because Hotch hand moved his hand to cover her mouth.

"If I move my hand away will you then stop rambling," he asked and when Emily nodded he moved his hand back. "I want to know."

"So you both want to know?" Dr. Williams asked.

"Yes," Hotch said while Emily just smiled.

"Good, then I would like to tell you that what you are looking at are your identical twin girls," said with a smile. "I can't be a 100 % sure that they are identical till they are born and have had DNA testing done, but from what I can see there is a pretty good chance they are identical."

Where Emily's face was shining with happiness, Hotch's was like stone. How was he going to handle two girls? To be honest he was hoping for two boys or a boy and a girl. Not that he had anything against girls, it was just that with two girls he would have double the amount of worry as if there had only been one girl. He worried about Jack all the time, but he knew that if he had been a girl then he would worry even more about him. Hotch knew it was unfair to think like that and that it did not make any sense, but these two babies were his daughters, his little girls and he would never let anything bad happen to them.

"You don't seem happy," Emily said anxious.

Hotch sent her a little smile. "I'm just preparing for all the worries that our two little girls are going to cost me."


	23. Nervous Breakdown

When Nothing Goes as Planned

* * *

_Week 19_

Hotch could not concentrate. He had not been able to do so ever since he had been told that the twins were girls. Jack had been excited and when he had seen the sonogram picture he had decided to rename the twins. He said they did not look like peanuts anymore so now he would call them something else. Then he had pointed at the baby to the right side of the photo and said "That is Sissy," then pointed to the left, "and that is Mei-mei." Hotch had no idea where the names came from, but he guessed Emily had something to do with it.

Hotch closed the file on his desk and leaned back in his chair with a sigh, as Dave walked into the office. "You look like hell," he said sitting down in the chair across from Hotch.

Hotch frowned. "I haven't gotten a lot of sleep lately."

"Some long nights with Emily?" Dave asked with a grin.

"No! I'm not sleeping with Emily. And we have been on a case."

"It didn't stop the two of you when we were in Arizona."

"We were very drunk at the time and we haven't slept together since then and we never will."

"Then wants the matter? Is it about the case or is something going on with Jack?"

"It's not the case and Jack is just fine, happy actually. It's just, I can't concentrate. I keep thinking about the twins." Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose. "We are having two girls!"

"I know." Rossi smiled and picked up the framed sonogram picture from Hotch's desk. He looked at it for a moment and then placed it back next to the framed school photo of Jack. "Why is having girls freaking you out like this? You look like your having a nervous breakdown."

"I'm not having a nervous breakdown," Hotch said, but did not sound very convincing. He sighed. "It's just, when Dr. Williams told us they were girls the first thought that ran through my mind was them 16 years old and asking me how long they could stay out, because they had a date with some guy." Hotch ran his left hand through his hair. "How am I going to make it through all of this. This boys, dating, kissing and – oh God – sex!"

Dave laughed. "It's a good thing you don't have to do it all alone. Remember Emily is there. And if you're lucky, then none of this will start till they are 18, but if you're unlucky then it could start as early as when they are 12."

Hotch turned white. "I will convince Emily to have the girls home schooled and locked up in the house till they have to leave for college. I thought you were trying to calm me down and then you tell me that my little girls might be going to start having sex when they are 12 years old!"

"I thought it was best to prepare you for the worse."

Hotch smiled a little. "But Emily and I will make it through, won't we?"

"You sound unsure. Is something going on between the two of?" Rossi asked a little worried.

"No things are fine, she has just been acting a little weird lately. I have wanted to ask her about it, but..." Hotch shrugged his shoulders.

"But you are kind of afraid of what she might say?"

"Something like that. What if she doesn't want all of this anymore. Me in the babies life?"

"Do you really think that's true?"

"I don't know," Hotch answered honestly, because he really did not know. He looked down at the sonogram picture. The thought of not being allowed to be a part of his children's life made his chest hurt. Would Emily do that to him?

"Aaron look at me," Dave said and Hotch did. "I'm a 100% sure that that is not why Emily is acting differently. Remember she is pregnant and full of uncontrollable hormones and she has just been told the same you have – the twins are girls. She probably has all the same thoughts running around in her head. And remember, she has been a teenage girl and know all of the things they do," Rossi said thinking about what Emily has told him years earlier about her time in Rome when she was 15. He wonder if she had told Hotch about it too. "She is likely more freaked out about all of this than you are."

"You could be right."

Dave leaned back in the chair with a smug smile. "I'm always right." With a smile Hotch shock his head and Dave got up from the chair. "I'll let you get back to work," he said and then walked out of the office.

As he walked back to his own he noticed Emily sitting by her desk, nervously looking towards the glass doors. Dave decided that work could wait a little longer and then turned around and walked down the stairs and over to Emily. "Are you having a nervous breakdown too, because the twins are girls?" he asked rolling Reid's desk chair next to hers.

She looked at him confused. "No, why would you think that?"

"Because I have just talked with Aaron and it's kind of freaking him out."

"That's way he has been acting weird. I thought he might was having a second thought about the whole thing."

Rossi laughed. "You two should really spend more time talking with each other." Again Emily looked confused at him. "According to Aaron, you have been acting weird too and he thinks you might not want him to be a part of the twins life."

"Why would he think that?" Emily asked shocked.

"Why are you thinking he might be having second thoughts?"

"Okay, I can see where you are going with this. And I will have to talk to him soon, because I finally did it."

"Did what?"

Emily looked nervous towards the doors again. "I told my mother I'm pregnant." This time it was Dave's turn to look shocked. "Oh come on! How can you be surprised after all the conversations we have had about my mother?"

He shrugged his shoulder. "I guess not. Then how did you tell her."

"I didn't have the guts to call and tell her." Emily looked down at her hands and mumbled, "So I kind of just wrote her a note on the backside of the sonogram picture and then mailed it to her."

"Emily!"

She looked up and found Dave looking reproached at her. "It seemed like a good idea at the time!"

He shoock his head at her. "Is she coming by today since you keep looking towards the elevator?"

"I don't know," Emily said, "but I think she might. I mailed her the letter yesterday, so she should receive it today. And I know she's in town, so she is probably coming by sometime today to yell at me for not telling her about the pregnancy earlier and for sleeping with my boss in the first place."

Dave looked over his shoulder, but could not see anything coming or going, so he turned back to Emily and said, "Well she isn't coming right now, so why don't you go talk to Aaron. I think it will make the two of you feel much better."

Emily sighed and then smiled. "I think that's a good idea." She ran her hands over her round stomach. "Let's go tell daddy we need him and Jack."

Rossi laughed. "Does Jack still call them peanuts?"

"No, he has renamed them. Now they are called Sissy and Mei-mei."

"That's 'little girl' in Chinese, right."

Emily smiled. "Little girl or little sister - like Sissy."

"It's cute. Did you come with it?"

Emily grinned and got up from the chair. "Maybe," she said and walked away from Dave with a smile on her face. She walked up the stairs and then knocked on the door to Hotch's office. Emily did not wait for him to invite her in, she just opened the door with a big smile. "How are you?"

Hotch looked surprised up at her. "I'm fine," he answered hesitatingly. "How are you?"

"I'm - Oh shit!" Emily duck behind the wall next to the window. She peeped through the corner of the blinds.

"What's going on?" Hotch asked and got up from behind his desk. "Who are you hiding from?"

"My mother."


	24. Her mother

When Nothing Goes as Planned

* * *

_Week 19_

"Your mother?" Hotch asked surprised and got up from his chair and walked around the desk to the window where he saw ambassador Elizabeth Prentiss standing next to Emily's desk talking to Rossi. "Why is she here?"

"I told her," Emily said without looking at Hotch.

"Told her? Told her what?"

"About the twins of course. What else could I have told her that would freak me out like this?"

"Well I thought you were freaking out because she is here."

"I am." Emily sighed and turned towards Hotch. "I am 38 – going to be 39 soon – and I'm still afraid of my mother. What is wrong with me?"

"There's nothing wrong with you," Hotch said with a small smile and walked over to Emily. "Okay, if I have to be honest then you're a bit crazy, but that has nothing to do with all of this."

"Ha ha," Emily said sarcastic hitting Hotch on the shoulder before folding her arms over her stomach. "What if she isn't happy about all of this?"

"Then it's her problem not ours," Hotch said and laid a hand on her stomach. "We don't need her blessing to love our girls."

Emily nodded. "I know. It's just she is my mother and I want her to be happy for me, because I'm so happy. You, Jack and the babies make me so happy," she said with a smile.

"Me too," Hotch whispered and kissed the side of her head as he slowly ran his hand over her stomach. "Do you want me to come with you when you go talk to your mother?"

"Yes please," Emily said and almost added, 'then maybe she won't say anything rude to me'. She shook the thought out of her head and then toke a few deep breaths and stood up a little straighter. "Let's go." She then turned and walked out of the office with Hotch right behind her. Emily had felt brave as she walked out the door, but as she came down the stairs and her mother turned to look at her, all her bravery disappeared. The ambassador looked her daughter up and down, her eyes resting on her stomach much longer than anywhere else. Emily felt naked under her mother's glance and wanted to cover herself up.

"It was quite an interesting card I got this morning, Emily," Elizabeth said, "and I see you wasn't just doing it for fun."

Emily was unable to read her mother's face and that made her feel unconfortable. "No I really am pregnant, with twins," she said, shifting weight from one foot to the other.

"With girls, right?" Elizabeth said looking at Emily, who nodded. "And you are the father, right?" she asked turning towards Hotch.

"Yes ma'am."

Dave was sitting on the edge of Emily's desk, looking back and forth between the three of them said, "Maybe this isn't the right place to be discussing this."

"You are completely right Agent Rossi," Elizabeth said looking from Dave to Hotch. "And I'm sure Agent Hotchner will give my daughter the rest of the day off, so she can spend it with her mother."

"Of course." Emily's head snapped up and she sent Hotch a look that obviously said _'I can't believe you just did that!_'. But unluckily for Emily, Hotch was just as afraid of her mother as she was herself. "We don't have a case, so I don't see any reason why Prentiss can't take the rest of the day off."

"That's very nice of you," Elizabeth said and then turned to her daughter. "Let's go get some lunch, Emily. We have a lot to talk about." She turned on her heal and headed towards the glass doors.

"You are going to pay for this, Hotchner!" Emily hissed, before slowly following her mother.

/

Emily sat at the table across from her mother waiting in silent for her to get mad or at least start asking questions concerning her pregnancy and relationship to Hotch. But even as they waited for their foot to arrive Elizabeth talked about anything, but that exact subject. It made Emily nervous and she picked her nails like crazy, but when one tore too close to the cuticle and started to bleed Emily decided to make the first move and just get it over with. "So are you going to ask?"

"Ask about what?" Elizabeth asked, taking a sip of her wine.

Emily sighed. "About me being pregnant."

"Well there isn't much to talk about, is there? You're 19 weeks pregnant, so I know that you are keeping them and not going to do what you did in Rome."

Emily could not believe what her mother had just told her. How did she know about that? Emily certainly did not tell her. She was just about to open her mouth and ask when the waiter came with their food. 'Bad timing,' Emily thought, but she politely thanked the waiter for the food and waited till he was out of earshot before saying, "But how did you know about Rome?"

Elizabeth put her fork and knife down and then looked up at her daughter with a small smile. "I'm your mother, Emily. Of course I knew."

"How?"

"Well, you have always been such a happy and smiley girl, even with constant moving, so when you all of the sudden became quiet and withdrawn I knew something was wrong. So when I noticed you missed your period, you being pregnant was the only explanation I could come up with."

She had been 15 years old, scared and all alone with this, and here her mother was, telling her she knew all bout it. Emily wanted to cry, she wanted to scream. If it had not been for Matthew, Emily did not know what she would have done. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I thought you would come to me, when you were ready."

A tear ran down Emily's lift cheek. "That I would come to you? I was so terrified of what you might do if you found out, and then you already knew!"

"Would you have told me the truth, if I had asked what was going on?" Elizabeth asked as she laid her hand on top of Emily's, but Emily pulled her hand back and used it to wipe the tear of her cheek. "You wouldn't have, would you?"

Emily shook her head and said, "Probably not." Then she laid her hands on her stomach. Talking about the child she got have had made her feel sad, especially knowing that he would have been 22 years old now. And yes he. In Emily's mind it had been a boy – Luka. He would have dark hair and brown eyes just like her and John, and he might even have her dimples. Even though Emily often spend a lot of time thinking about the child she could have had, then she did not regret having the abortion. She was only 15 and no where near ready to become a mother. It was not meant to be, not like it was now. Now she was going to be a mother, and she would do anything in her power to make sure her daughters know they were loved.

"So, what is going on between you and agent Hotchner?"

Emily looked up at her mother confused. "What?"

"Well," Elizabeth bent down and got the sonogram picture from her back. "Here it says: _'Hi Mom, I thought you might wanted to know that I'm 19 weeks pregnant with twin girls (it's them at the front). So you are going to be a grandmother. Love Emily. PS. Aaron Hotchner is the father.'_ Please tell me why you thought it was a good idea to tell me about your pregnancy like this?"

Emily's cheeks started to burn. "I don't know."

"You could have called or face to face would have worked just as well," Elizabeth said and smiled when she noticed the expression on her daughter's face. She looked just like when she had been a little girl and gotten caught doing something she was not supposed to. Emily's cheeks were all flushed and she was biting her lower lip. "I'm a bit sad you didn't tall me earlier."

"I thought you would be mad."

"For God sake Em, you're a grown up woman. If not now then when else were you supposed to start having children?" Elizabeth asked.

Emily took a deep breath. "I'm not talking about me being pregnant. I'm talking about the other person involve in all of this."

"Agent Hotchner?" Elizabeth sat up a little straighter in her chair. "Well I would have hoped you would have chosen someone other than your boss, but at least he has good genes."

Emily smiled. This was nothing like she had expected. "He has good genes? Is that all you have to say about that?"

"No, there is another thing. I didn't get the feeling that the two of you are actually together. So how did all of this happen?"

Once again Emily felt quite uncomfortable. Telling her mother about her one-night stand, was not something she really wanted to do. "We kind of slept together."

"That much I figured," Elizabeth said with a laugh. "It was just supposed to be a one time thing?"

"It wasn't supposed to be anything," Emily said shaking her head. "We were both really drunk and somehow we ended up in bed together and woke up naked next to each other the next morning."

"So neither of you remember what happened?"

"Not at the time being, but we do now. Or at least I do."

"Was it good?"

"Mother!" Emily said shocked, but Elizabeth just laughed. "You can't tell that is the first time you have been asked that question?"

"It's not. JJ and Garcia have already asked me about it, but you're my mother. You're not supposed to ask me something like that!" Emily tried to sound firm, but looking at her mother's smiling face made her happy and she could not help but laugh as well. "So you're not mad at me?"

"What is there to be mad about? You are pregnant with two girl, who I'm sure will be absolutely adorable and you're happy."

"Thank you."

"I'm the one who should be thanking you, darling," Elizabeth said, taking Emily's hands in her own and this time Emily did not pull away. "I have always wanted to be a grandmother."


	25. Rome

When Nothing Goes as Planned

* * *

_Week 19_

"Daddy, can I ask you a question?" Jack asked as his father helped him buttoning his pajamas shirt.

"Of course. What's the question, buddy?"

Jack crawled into bed and Hotch pulled the covers over him and then sat on the side of the bed. "Well, what happens when an unstoppable force meets an immovable object?"

"What?" Hotch laughed. How did his little boy know words like that? "I really have no idea, but I will ask Reid tomorrow. He might know."

"No need," a voice behind them said and they both turned around. "It never happens. If there's a thing that can't be stopped, it's not possible for there to be something else which can't be moved, and vice versa. They can't both exist. You see, it's a trick question is the answer."

"Emily!" Jack said excitingly and jumped out of the bed. He ran over to her and hugged her around her legs. "I'm so happy to see you!"

Emily laughed. "You saw me yesterday," she said running her hands through his hair. He looked up at her with a big smile. "Will you tuck me in?" Emily smiled down at him and nodded. "And sing me a song?"

Emily laughed. "I will tuck you in and sing you a song, but then you need to get into bed real quick." Jack let go of her legs and ran back to his bed. Hotch bent down and hugged Jack. "Goodnight, sweetheart," he said and then got of the bed. Emily took his place and he then left the room. Emily tucked the blanket around Jack and he moved to the side, so there was room for Emily to lay next to him on the bed. She wrapped an arm around him and he cuddled up to her side.

"Can you sing the song with the butterfly?" Jack asked and yawned as he closed his eyes. "I like that song."

Emily moved her hand under his pajama shirt, so that she could rub circles on his back while she sang. "I like that song, too," she said and then started singing.

_"Butterfly, butterfly waving your wings so high._  
_Flying near, flying far, flying high to touch the sky._  
_Come to me, sit on my hand. I will guard, be your friend._  
_Butterfly is so shy, flying high to touch the sky._

_Butterfly, butterfly waving your wings so high._  
_Flying near, flying far, flying high to touch the sky._  
_Come to me, sit on my hand. I will guard, be your friend._  
_Butterfly wants to sleep, folds your wings, sleeps and sings._

_Ssh..._

_Butterfly, butterfly waving your wings so high._  
_Flying near, flying far, flying high to touch the sky._  
_Butterfly, butterfly waving your wings so high._  
_Flying near, flying far, flying high to touch the sky."_

When she was done with the song she slowly tried to get up the bed without waking Jack. But it was hard. The bed being quick low and her having the extra weight on her front side, but she managed to get out of the bed and to the door without falling or stepping on any toys. But when she opened the door she heard a small voice saying her name from the bed. "Emily."

She tuned back around. "Yes?"

"When you're here I don't miss my mommy so much."

It felt like her heart was breaking inside her chest. She walked back to him, wanting to say something to him, but she didn't know what. Emily bent down and kissed him on the side of his head. "I love you," she whispered against his hair and then walked out of the room and into the living room where Hotch was waiting for her. She sat down next to him on the couch and the laptop he had on his lap, he closed and laid it on the table. "I didn't know you would be coming by tonight."

"I wasn't planning to," Emily said lying her head on his shoulder. "I hope you don't mind me using the key you gave me for when I babysat Jack."

"Of course not," Hotch said. "How did things go with your mother?"

"A lot better than I had expected. We talked and it was actually really nice." Emily lifted her head from Hotch's shoulder and looked at him with a big smile. "She says you have good genes."

"Good genes?" Hotch asked with a laugh.

"Yeah." Emily laid her head back down at his shoulder. "I need to tell you something," she said and felt Hotch stiffened under her. "It has nothing to do with us, just me. About when I was a teenager."

Hotch relaxed again and laid his hand on top of Emily's which was resting on her stomach. "What is it then?"

"You know that I went to Rome when I was 15 and stayed there for a year with my parents." Emily felt Hotch nod. "And even though I have always been a open and happy person then it has been hard for me to get friends. People knew I wouldn't be staying very long, so I did a lot of stupid things to get them to like me." The last part came out as a whisper and Emily moved away from Hotch. She crawled to the other end of the couch and pulled her knees as close to her chest as her pregnant stomach would let her and looked down at them. Hotch looked concerned at her and reached out to touch her leg, but she moved away from his hand. "I did a lot of stupid things which resulted in me getting pregnant." When Hotch did not say anything Emily slowly looked up at him. He was looking back at her with an unreadable expression and she just wanted to scream at him to say something.

"What did you do?"

"I had an abortion," Emily choked out and felt her throat tighten.

"Did you ever consider having another abortion when you found out you where pregnant this time?"

"No! Not even for a second."

Hotch's face softened and he said, "I'm happy you trust me enough to tell me this."

Emily's head dropped to her knees and a loud sob left her mouth. She was so relieved that he had not gotten mad at her that she could no longer keep the tears back that she had been wanting to cry all day. Sobs ripped through her and her entire body was shaking. Hotch moved to sit next to her and folded his arms protective around her as she cried. Emily leaned her head against his chest as her cries faded into sniffling and she was finally able to say something. "I don't think I could have loved the child I carried back then. I didn't want it and I couldn't bear to give birth to a child I didn't want and didn't love." She pressed her face into his chest. "Was it wrong of me to abort the child?"

"I can't answer that. No one can. It was your decision to make."

"So you don't hate me?"

"No I don't hate you. I could never hate you." He ran his fingers down her back. "Do you want to spend the night?"

Emily wiped the tears of her cheeks and smiled. "I would like that very much."


	26. Seattle

When Nothing Goes as Planned

* * *

_Week 20_

Emily sat with her head leaned against the wall next to the window. She was so tired, but she could not sleep. They were on their way to Seattle and had only been in the air for three hours, which meant that they still had about five hours left. She closed her eyes, but they only stayed that way for a moment because all she saw was the image of a dead, young, brunette woman with blue eyes. While going over the case at the BAU Emily's chest had actually hurt when JJ had given them the details of the murders. She did not know why, there was not anything about this case that they had not seen before, it was not children or pregnant women being kidnapped and murdered, but still there was something about the case that made Emily positive that this was a case that would somehow cause her pain.

Emily sighed while lifting her head of the wall and straightening her back a little so she could get comfortable in the seat.

"Are you okay?" Morgan asked from the seat across from her.

"Yeah I'm fine," Emily said. Morgan did not look convinced, but she did not care, she just reached for the case file on the table. Emily wanted to go over everything one more time and memorize the file so she would be properly prepared. 'I could use some of Reid's eidetic memory and his fast reading skills right now,' Emily thought to herself as she went over the first page. Victim number one – Holly James, 20, blue eyes, brown hair. Disappeared November 5th 2009. Found dead Marts 10th 2010. Victim number two – Marie Phillips, 22, blue eyes, brown hair. Disappeared April 1st 2010. Found dead July17th 2010. Victim number three – Jennifer Young, 19, blue eyes, brown hair. Disappeared September 14th 2010. All the women were last seen in the area around South Seattle Community College, which they were all attending doing the time of their abduction.

Emily sighed and laid the file back on the table. Jennifer Young had only been missing for 48 hours, so there was a big change that they would be able to find her alive, seeing that the other women had only been dead for a couple of hours when they were found. Meaning that they had been alive doing all of the time missing, but that also meant that the team needed to find something the others had not and what if they could not? What if their profile did not help at all and they had to give up and go back home. And then in three months the body of Jennifer Young would be found in Puget Park like the others. Emily ran a hand through her hair. She could not let that happen.

"Emily?" She looked up and found Morgan staring at her. "Are you sure you're okay? You look pale. Do you need me to get you something to drink?"

Emily shook her head while smiling softly. "No I'm okay, it just... The case is just kind of messing with my head I think."

Morgan nodded. "Are you sure there is nothing I can do? Maybe grab a bag of M&M's for you?" he asked with a smile.

"That I can't say no to," Emily said, laughing. Morgan got up and as he passed her seat he squeezed her shoulder lightly.

/

She walked out of King County International Airport with her backpack hanging in one hanger on her left shoulder and with her yellow teddy bear Brooke pressed to her chest. She knew she was too old to walk around with a stuffed animal like that, but she was in a foreign country for the first time without her parents, so she decided that being 13 years old and hugging a teddy bear was not weird at all.

Sitting on a plane for over ten hours with both her grandparents asleep for at least 6 of them had not exactly been fun. No, the flight from Denmark to Seattle had been long and boring. And now she was sitting down again, this time on a bench waiting for her grandfather's cousin. They were staying with her and her husband during their 16 days stay in the US.

A car drove up in front of them and an elderly couple got out. The man reached his hand out and shook her hand and then took the backpack from her should. He laid it in the trunk of the car while the woman walked up to her. "Simone, it's so great to meet you!" the elderly woman said and then wrapped her arms around the young girl in a tight hug. 'You don't hug people you don't know,' Simone thought as she stood still with her arms hanging to the side, waiting patiently till this woman – who she could not even remember the name of – was done hugging her.

/

Emily stood in front of the whiteboard, looking at the pictures of the three victims. She felt how a drop of sweat was running down her back. The room they had been given had air condition, but it did not work properly and the small room as quickly getting hotter. Emily took a deep breath and and ran her hands over her face and through her hair. She needed to focus. The others had been driving to speak with the victims' families. Detective Keenan and Rossi were going to see Holly James' parents, Hotch and Reid – Marie Phillips' parents and JJ and Morgan – Jennifer Young's mother. And Emily was left alone here at the South precinct of Seattle police department. That was not really true. Emily herself had actually asked to stay behind instead of Morgan and Hotch had not protested at all. She knew that if it was up to him then she would never go anywhere while they were on a case and today she was okay with that.

Emily turned round when she heard the door being opened and saw Captain Mike Nolan walking in. "Here is the map Dr. Reid asked for," he said, lying it on the table.

"Thanks," Emily said with a smile as the man walked back out of the room again. There was something about the way he acted that made her feel like he was avoiding her and it may have to do with how their first meeting played out.

The team had walked into the precinct and was welcomed by Captain Nolan and Detective Keenan. They had shaken each others hands, but when Nolan had reached Emily he had shaken her hand and then moved to touch her stomach saying, "If you ask me, there's nothing more beautiful than a preg-"

Emily had grabbed his arm before he was able to touch her. "Do it and I'll grip you're arm off."

Nolan had quick taken a step back and while Keenan had showed the others to the room that had been setup of them, Hotch had stayed back with Nolan and apologized for Emily's behavior, saying something about it being hormones fault that she had acted like that. But that was not true at all and Hotch knew that. Emily shook her head. She did not get why her stomach all of the sudden had become public property just because she was pregnant. Her being pregnant did not make it any else creepy to have strangers touch her.

The door opened again and thinking it was Captain Nolan again Emily just ignored it. So when a hand touched the small of her back and she startled turned around to find Hotch standing beside her.

"Don't do that! Do sneak up on me like that!"

"Sorry, I thought you heard me when I came in."

"I did, but I thought you were someone else so I didn't expect to get touch all of the sudden," Emily said as she sat down on one of the chairs by the table. "Where's Reid?"

Hotch sat down next to her. "He's talking on the phone with JJ. She and Morgan are on their way back here and so Dave and Keenan. We will go over everything we have found out when they get here."

/

Simone looked out of the side window of the car. Once again she was sitting and her bottom was really starting to hurt, but at least she did not have to sit in the middle of her grandparents. She hated sitting squashed in the middle, but she hated even more when she was not able to look out the window properly and the front window did not count. She liked being able to watch as the world passed by quickly and you could not do that by looking out the front window.

The car came to a sudden stop in front of a much bigger house than Simone had thought. She had expected it to look kind of like her grandparents house – small enough for two, but with a little extra room for visitors. This house could host a lot of visitors.

She got out of the car and was handed her backpack and Brooke. She tucked the bear under her arm and swung her bag over her should as she followed the others into the house. The living room was nothing like her own, here everything was white and neat and Simone was almost afraid of touching anything. They walked down the hall and was shown into a room. In the middle of the room stood a big bed and on the floor next to the bed laid a mattes with a pillow and blanket dressed in purple bedding. 'Great,' Simone thought, 'this house has at least five bedroom and I still have to share a room with my grandparents.' But she did not complain, she just laid Brooke on the mattes and went over to her suitcase that her grandfather had brought into the room. She opened it and got out a pair of jeans and a white shirt with small pink flowers on it.

"Where is the bathroom," she asked shyly, pressing the clothes to her chest, afraid she would say the words wrong. She had only had English in school for three years and she was still not very good at it.

"Right through that door over there," said her grandfather's cousin – who she had found out was named Inger – pointing in the direction of the door. Simone smiled politely and walked into the bathroom where she changed her clothes.

When she stepped out again the bedroom was empty. Simone quickly laid her old on top of the suitcase and grabbed her red backpack, before leaving the room to go find the others.

/

"What have we got?" Hotch asked as the whole team was seated at the table.

"We know that all three women went to South Seattle Community College, but none of then knew each other according to there family and friends," Morgan said. "They did however attend some of the same classes – art and psychology – but never in the same year."

"Could it be one of the teachers?" Dave asked.

"I doubt it," JJ said. "The psychology professor is a man in his mid fifties and the art professor is a woman in her early thirties."

"What are their names?" Hotch asked.

Morgan looked through his notes. "Mrs Young couldn't remember the name of the psychology professor, but the art professor is Louise Campbell."

"Okay, Morgan call Garcia and have her find out everything she can about the two professors," Hotch said and then turned to Emily. "What did you find out about the victims?"

"Both Holly James and Marie Phillips were strangled and they had bruises around their writes and left ankle. But the bruises on the writes were faded, which makes me think that they at first were restraint by their hands and than later had them removed and replaced by a foot chain," Emily said, looking around at the others. "Because why would they only have bruises around one ankle?"

"I think you are right," Dave said. "We know the UnSub keeps the victims alive, so it's very possible that he over time allows them more freedom in whatever place he's keeping they? Was there any trace evidence fund on the victims that could tells us where that might be?"

"The first two victims had vitamin D deficiency and Marie Phillips' lungs showed signs of pneumonia, which suggested that they have been kept in a cold place with no sunlight," Reid said.

"That may very well point to a basement or even an attic," Morgan said.

Hotch nodded and asked, "What do we know about the UnSub?"

/

She found the others in the back garden, getting the table ready for lunch. When they were done Simone placed her bag next to the chair and then sat down and they all started to eat. While the adults talked, Simone quickly pushed her food back and forth on her plate. She was not really hungry and fish was not really her favorite dish.

"Are you bored?" Inger asked.

Simone looked up from her plate with a shy smile. "Maybe a little," she admitted.

"We have a bike you can borrow if you want to go take a look around the area. There's a park just down the road."

"I would like that," Simone said and followed Inger as she got up and walked towards the shed. Inger could out the bike and rolled it over to Simone. It was a black man's bike that was at least a size or two too big for her. She wondered how she would be able to get on it, but she did not say any other than a polite "Thank you" and then she swung her bag onto her back and rolled the bike out of the garden. Out on the road Simone took a moment to remember how the house looked, so she would be able to find it again later and then she carefully crawled onto the bike and drove down the street.

At the park Simone saw a lot of children playing on a playground. It looked like it belonged to a school or something like that. She saw that the swing set was empty, so she decided to get of the bike and go over there. But getting of the bike was a lot harder than getting on it and Simone ended up on the ground with a leg on each side of the bike.

"Are you okay," a woman asked.

Simone sighed and looked up at her. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Here let me help you," she said, taking Simone by the hand, helping her up from the ground. Simone was just about to thank her when the cries of a small child filled the playground and the woman turned around and ran towards the small boy that was sitting on the edge of the sandbox with a bloody knee. Simone guess that the boy was the woman's son and it made her kind of homesick to see the woman care like that for the boy. So she decided not to go swing, but instead just take the bike and go back to the house. She lifted the bike up and started walking away.

Simone walked up one street and down another, but she still could not found the house and she was back at the park. It was the third time she had reached the park and tears started to fall down her cheeks. How was she going to find her way home if she kept walking I circles? She sniffled and wiped the tears of her cheeks with the backside of her left hand.

"Are you lost?"

Simone looked up startled to find a man standing in front of her on the sidewalk. "Yes."

"Do you need some help finding were you are going?"

She nodded hesitatingly and then said. "I'm looking for my grandfather's cousin's house, but I can't find it."

"Do you remember what street it's on?" he asked as they started walking slowly down the road.

"No, but it's a big red house and I remember it being close to a place called 'Pearls Tea & Coffee'."

"Oh, I know where that place it. Let me show you."

Simone sighed happily. "Thank you." Now she was going home.

/

Emily was leaning against the desk with a hand resting on her stomach while she listened to Hotch talk. They were giving the profile to the Officers and Detectives in the precinct. She was waiting for her turn to speak. It was not like they all had a specific time to say something, but all just knew each other so well that that could feel when a other member of the team had something to say.

And now it was Emily's time. She stood up straight and let her arms fall to the side as she said, "From what we know about the victims – their looks, what they like and how they acted around others – we believe them to be surrogates for someone else."

"Surrogates?" a young Officer asked.

"Yes, the UnSub may be building up the courage to go after the woman he really wants, but till then he uses other women to get his frustration out on," Emily said, leaning back against the desk, as Morgan took over, tell them what kind of guy they should be on the lookout for.

When they were done giving the profile and the Officers and Detectives had gone back to work, Hotch walked over to and leaned against the desk next to her. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be," Emily said, trying to smile convincing at Hotch.

Hotch shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know, you just don't seem like yourself."

Emily sighed. "I don't know that it is, but I just have this feeling that something is going to happen, something bad."

Hotch looked worried at her. "It isn't something with the babies, is it? Are you having any pain," he asked, lying a protective hand on her stomach."

"No, no! There is nothing wrong in here," she assured him and placed her hands on top of his. "It's just the case. I can't put my finger on it, but I think something will happen."

"Agent Hotchner?"

Hotch hand fell from Emily's stomach and he turned around to look at Captain Nolan. "Yes."

"I just got a call about a 13 year-old getting kidnapped from Puget Park," he said and Hotch was quickly on his feet and walking with Nolan into his office.

She had known it. She had known something bad was going to happen and now it had. A child had been kidnapped from the same area as the three other victims. Was it the same UnSub? Emily sighed. This case just kept getting worse.


	27. Simone Hartmann

When Nothing Goes as Planned

* * *

_Week 20_

Emily hung the picture of 13 year-old Simone Hartmann on the whiteboard next to the ones of the three other victims. They did not know yet if the cases were related, but the resemblance between the young girl and the women was uncanny. Emily stared at the picture for a moment and then ran her right forefinger over the girl's face. She traced the line of her jaw over her cheeks and to her smiling lips. An innocent smile that will no longer be there when they find her. If they find her. Emily squeezed her eyes shut when she felt a tear threatening to fall.

Emily opened her eyes when she heard the door being opened behind her and turned towards it.

"The grandparents are here," Detective Keenan said and she followed him out of the office and into a room with four chairs and a table. Grandparents were seated at one side of the table and and Dave at the other. As Emily sat down next to him, Keenan walked out and closed the door behind him.

"Mr and Mrs Hartmann I know this is very difficult for you, but we need to ask some questions about you and your granddaughter," Dave said pushing a box of tissues towards Mrs Hartmann.

She took one and slowly wiped her eyes. "What do you want to know?" She asked.

"Can you think of anyone how would want to hurt you or do this?" Dave asked.

Mr Hartmann shook his head. "No one we know would do anything thing this and we don't know any one here except my cousin who we're visiting. We have only been in the county for 3 hours."

"You're visiting from Denmark, right?" They nodded. "Have you contacted Simone's parents yet?"

"No," Mr Hartmann looked at his watch, "it's only about 5 in the morning back home. We thought we would give them one last peaceful night before calling. Also we didn't know if it was something we should do or if you were going to do it." When Mrs Hartmann started crying again her husband wrapped his arm around her. "How are we going to tell them that their daughter have been kidnapped?" he asked, his voice thick with sadness.

Emily turned the page on Dave's note pad and handed it and the pen to Mr Hartmann. "If you write down their phone number then we call them later and tell them what happened."

"Thank you," Mr Hartmann said as he wrote down the number. "Do you have any other questions for us?"

"Yes," Dave said, "when was the last time you saw Simone?"

"At lunch." Mrs Hartmann said. "She was bored so she went to look around the area."

"And what kind of clothes was Simone wearing at the time?"

"She had on a sandy colored dress-"

"No." Mrs Hartmann cut in. "She wore the dress on the trip here, but as soon as we got to the house she changed out of it and into jeans and this white shirt with 3/4 sleeves and small pink flowers on it. I don't remember what shoes she had on, but probably her black converse. She wears them all the time, so they are kind of old looking and they have pink shoelaces with black stars." A small sad smiles appeared on her lips. "On the tip of each shoe she has drawn a smiley face."

"Simone likes to draw?" Emily asked.

"Yes, she does it all the time and she won't go anywhere without her sketch book," Mr Hartmann said.

"Did she have it with her when she left?"

"Yes!" Mr Hartmann hesitated. "Well I don't know, but she had her red backpack with her."

"That's good," Dave said. "Now please tell us something about who Simone is. What kind of things does she like to do other than draw?"

"She... she does gymnastics twice a week. And she also likes to play soccer with her younger brother in their back garden. She is actually really good at it, because she's a fast runner." Mrs Hartmann stopped talking and looked Emily in the eyes. "Why didn't she run away? Simone is a fast runner. She could have run away from him!"

"I don't know and we don't know what happened yet, but two of our colleagues are talking to the woman who witnessed that happened and call 911. We will figure out what happened and do everything we can to get your granddaughter back.

/

The sound of someone crying was echoing against the walls as Simone opened her eyes, but complete darkness was all she saw and a for a moment she was not sure if she had actually opened her eyes or not. She turned her head to try and figure out where the crying was coming from and noticed that her hands were tied together in front of her body and a gag had been placed in her mouth. Panic filled her body. Where was she and how had she gotten there? But no matter where here was Simone knew she needed to get out of there, she tried to remove the gag by lifting her head of the ground and moving her hands up, but the movement made colorful lights flash before her eyes and her head started throbbing as if someone was hitting a hammer against it. Simone slowly lowered herself back to the ground and rolled on her side. It was cold in the dark room and fear was taking over the feeling of confusion Simone had felt when she first woke up in the unknown room. She moved her legs up so she was lying with them pressed to her chest, hoping it would keep her a little warmer. She closed her eyes wishing that when she opened them again she would be anywhere but here.

Just as Simone was about to fall asleep again she heard the sound of someone crying and she remembered that it had been the same sound that had woken her up before. "Hello!" she tried to yell, but the gag prevented any real words to come out. The crying continued and Simone ignored the pain in her head as she slowly moved in the direction of the sound on her stomach. Her elbows scraped across the rye floor and she felt a wet substance starting to run down her upper arms every time she lifted them to move further towards the sound.

After what seemed like hours Simone reached a wall. She placed her ear against it and could hear the crying more clearly. She knew there had to be a door somewhere so she slowly rose to her knees. Dizziness waved over her and she had to lean her forehead against the wall and breath in and out slowly in order for her not to faint. When the worse had passed Simone again started moving. She ran her fingers over the wall which was even more rye then the floor, but then all of the sudden the texture of the wall changed from bricks to wood and she knew it had to been the door. Simone fumbled around trying to find the door handle and when she found it she pulled it hard down, but nothing happened. The door was locked. Tired, Simone slide to the floor. She could not believe she had made it all the way to the door only for it to be locked. She needed to figure out where the crying was coming from, because maybe the person would be able to help her get away or maybe they could help each other. Simone closed on hand around the other so it made one big fist qand then she started hitting the door as hard as she could.

After a moment she lowered her fits and listened. The crying had stopped and a low, scared woman's voice could be heard through the door, "Who's there?"

Simone sighed with relief and she pulled at the gag. She was able to get it out of her mouth after a couple of tries. "I'm..." her voice came out as an almost silent whisper and she wondered how long it had been since she had last said anything. How long had she even been here? Simone cleared her taught and said, "I'm Simone. Where am I?" There was silent for a long time and Simone thought that she might had missed the answer. "Hello..."

"I don't know where we are. What day is it?"

"I'm not sure. The last day I remember it being is ... but I don't know how long I have been here," Simone said with a sigh. "I think I was in the head. It hurts a lot and-" She stopped talking when she heard footstep over her head.

"Oh no he's coming," the woman on the other side of the door said with panic it her voice and then she started crying again.

"He?" Simone asked scared just as the door was opened behind her and the room was filled with light. The sudden change from darkness to light hurt her eyes, so she squeezed them tight together as she slowly rolled onto her other side. She moved her hands up to her face to cover her eyes and then she opened them. Peeking through her fingers Simone saw a staircase and at the top stood a figure in the doorway looking back at her.

"You're awake," the figure said and started walking down the stairs and then towards the young girl.

/

"Hi Em, what are you doing still awake?" JJ asked as she walked into their shared motel room, dropping her bag onto the foot of her bed. Emily glanced at JJ as she went past and then she got of her own bed to shut the door.

"I'm still awake, because I'm working," Emily mumbled as she sat back down on her bed Indian style and went back to scrawling notes onto an already extremely full piece of notebook paper. She looked from the page to the case file next to her and then went back to writing. Her hand moved quickly over the paper pressing the pen hard against it.

"Didn't Hotch tell you to stop working and go to bed like 2 hours ago?" JJ asked sitting down on the side of Emily's bed.

"I still had more work I need to do, so I didn't stop I just started doing it here instead. And it's not like Hotch can just tell me what to do," Emily said without even looking up at JJ.

"Actually he can Emily, because he's your boss if you haven't forgotten."

She did not answer, but just kept writing till the pen all of the sudden gave up. Emily cursed under her breath and swirled circles in the corner of the paper to catch the ink, but nothing came out. "Damn it." She started shaking the pen up and down.

"Please stop that," JJ said, gently grabbing Emily's wrist. "What's going on?" she asked, taking the pen out of Emily's grip.

"Give it back," Emily whined.

"It doesn't work anymore."

"Give it back anyway."

JJ sighed and let the pen fall back on the bed. "You need to stop working and get some sleep."

"I'm not tired," Emily said taking the pen. It still would not work, so she put it away and instead grabbed the file of the bed and started reading through it again. She needed to work, she needed to find the girl.

"You might not be tired, but the little ones inside of you need you to sleep," JJ said, snatching the file from Emily's hands and threw it across the room.

"JJ, I need that!" Emily said sounding desperate.

JJ ignored her comment and instead got of the bed and gathered all of the papers and threw them on the floor with the case file. Turning back around she placed her hands on her hips. "Go to bed!" she said strictly.

Emily did not answer her, she just kept looking at the place where her notes had been. She would not be able to find Simone without her notes and without the case files she did not have anything to go out from. She was not like Reid, who could remember everything, even though she often wished she could. Emily felt tears filling her eyes once again. She had spent most of her day crying in the women's bathroom at the precinct. She did not know if it was just because of her hormones or if it was the case, but when Hotch had caught her with red and puffy eyes for the fifth time in three hours then he had ordered her to go back to the motel to get some sleep. But sleep had been the last thing on Emily's minds and she had instead studied every information they had been able to garter about the young girl. "No... I need to find her," Emily whispered and as the words fall from her so did the tears.

JJ started walking back towards the bed. "Em...?" she asked sitting down next to Emily on the bed. "What's going on with you?"

"I don't know," Emily said with a sob looking up at JJ. "I don't know what it is with me, but the case makes my heart hurt. I need to find this girl."

"And we will help you find her. Remember we're a team." JJ said, tilting her head to the side with a small smile and Emily nodded. "But it's time for bed for the both us."

As JJ got of the bed and walked into the bathroom to change, Emily crawled under the covers. She wiped the tears of her cheeks with the back of her hands, but they were quickly replaced by new ones and soon she was sobbing into her pillow. She could not stop her crying and when she felt the bed sink down behind her and JJ crawling under the covers she just started crying harder.

"Shh..." JJ whispered and wrapped an arm around Emily's upper body. "Do you want me to go get Hotch for you?"

Emily shock her head and grabbed JJ's hand with both of her's. "No, please just stay with me."

JJ moved closer, so her front side was pressed completely against Emily's back and then rested her chin on Emily's shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere."

* * *

_A/N – I'm so sorry for not updating earlier, but last month I started nursing school and with that, homework and babysitting, then I haven't had much time to write. I know it's a bad excuse, but it's the only one I got. And I hope this chapter doesn't suck too much. I think I have rewritten it four or five times and I'm still not satisfied with it. But anyway, happy Sunday :)_


	28. Parents

When Nothing Goes as Planned

* * *

_Week 20_

Hotch had woken up an hour before the alarm on his phone was supposed to ring. He laid for a moment in bed and just looking up at the ceiling. He had not slept more than six hours, but he was not tired and after five minutes of just lying there, Hotch got out of bed. He took a long shower, got dressed and ate half an apple, but there was still over an hour till he was meeting up with the others for breakfast. So he toke off his jacket and sat down on the bed with the file about Simone Hartmann. He spread the papers out on the bed to get a better over look of things.

Hotch and Morgan had been the ones who went to talk to Lola Rees, the woman who had witnessed Simone's abduction and made the 911 call.

_Hotch and Morgan had gotten out of the car and walked across the road to the now empty playground where a woman was sitting on a bench with a young boy in her lap. She was stroking his blonde hair and holding him close to her chest. When Lola noticed Hotch and Morgan walking to her she sat her son down and rose from the bench._

_"I'm agent Hotchner and this is agent Morgan," Hotch said both of them shaking her hand. "We would like to ask some questions about what happened."_

_The woman nodded her head yes. "Of course." But then she hesitated and looked down at her son, running her hand through his hair._

_Morgan kneeled down in front of the boy. "What's your name?"_

_"Aiden."_

_"Do you like to swing, Aiden?"_

_"Yes," the boy said._

_Morgan smiled. "What about you and I go swing for a bit while your mom talks with my colleague?"_

_Aiden looked up at his mom for permission to go. She nodded and Aiden jumped of the bench and took off running to the swing set with Morgan right behind him. Lola sat back down on the bench and Hotch sat down next to her. "What do you want me to tell you?" she asked._

_"You told the other officer that you saw Simone before the abduction?"_

_Lola nodded. "That's true. Aiden was playing with some other kids and I was sitting here watching him when I saw the girl. She was trying to get off her bike, but it was too big for her and it looked like she was about to fall, so I walked over to her to help her, but I got there too late. I helped her up from the ground and asked her if she was okay. She said she was fine and before I got to ask her anything else I heard Aidan cry. He had fallen and gotten a bloody knee. After I took care of him he ran off and turned to look for the girl, but she was gone."_

_Hotch noticed how Lola kept calling Simone "the girl" and instead of calling her by her name, but he decided not to mention it. "When did you see Simone again?"_

_Lola thought for a moment and then said, "The first time was about 10 minutes later. She walked by the park with the bike next to her. When she walked by the third I figured she was probably lost and I was just about to get up and walk over to her when a man approached her."_

_"What did the man look like?" Hotch quickly asked._

_"He was a head taller than her and had dark hair," she said and sighed. "That's pretty much all I could see from here and to be honest, I just thought the man was her father, because they talked for a bit and then started walking together. I turned my attention back to Aiden, but then I heard her scream and I turned around and saw the man pushed her into the backseat of a dark green car and drove away." Lola looked from Hotch to her son. He was swinging, holding the cord tight laughing as Morgan pushed him higher and higher._

_"Can you describe the car?" Hotch asked._

_Lola looked back at him. "No, it was too far away, but I'm positive it was dark green."_

_"Okay, thank you for your help," Hotch said, reaching into his pocket after a business card. He handed it to Lola. "Call me if you can think of something else that might help._

_Lola flipped the card over between her fingers, looking at the phone number. "Will you be able to find her?" she asking, looking up at Hotch._

_"I hope so."_

Hotch looked up from the papers when there was a knock on the door. He carefully moved the papers aside so they would not fall on to the floor and then got up and opened the door. "JJ," Hotch said surprised, expecting to see Emily and not JJ on the other side of the door. He looked at his watch, thinking he bit be late for breakfast, but saw that it was only a little after seven. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't know if I should say anything," JJ said, fiddling nervously with her hands, "but I'm kind of worried about Emily."

"Emily?" Hotch stood up a little straighter and tried not to show how worried he got by JJ's words. "What happened? Is something wrong with the babies?"

"No, no!" JJ quickly said. "It's nothing like, it's just…" She looked over her shoulder and down the hall at the door to the room she and Emily shared. "Can I come in?"

Hotch nodded and stepped to the side, closing the door behind JJ as she walked into the room and sat down on the side of the bed. She moved a couple of papers around so she could see what he was looking at and a picture of Simone Hartmann appeared. "This case is getting to Emily. Or at least this girl is," JJ said, picking up the photo. It was a school picture. It had the traditional blue background, but the girl did not have that big fake smile that all kids usually have. She actually did not smile at all. "She's not smiling," JJ said as Hotch sat down next to her on the bed.

"Emily or…?" Hotch asked a bit confused.

"Simone." She showed him the picture. "Emily doesn't smile either. She just cries."

Hotch looked up from the picture quickly. "She was still crying?"

JJ nodded, but kept her eyes on the photo. "Last night when I came back to our room, she was still working on the case even though you had told her to go to bed. We argued about it for some time and then she just started crying." She looked up at him. "She cried most of the night, so I think it might be a good idea to let her sleep a little longer."

"She's not awake yet?"

"No I turned off the alarm clock before it woke her up and then got dressed quietly and left," JJ said. "I know she will get mad when she finds out I didn't wake her up, but I really think she needs to sleep."

"I agree," he said and got up from the bed and started gathering the papers together and laid them back in the file. "We should go meet up with the others now." JJ nodded and Hotch laid the Simone file and the others from the case in his briefcase and then they both left the room.

/

When Simone woke up the room was no longer filled with darkness, but light fell through small windows on the top of the wall to her right. She realized the tie around her wrists and the gag had been removed and that someone had banded her elbows. She was still lying on the floor and still wearing her own clothes, but to her horror she noticed it had been washed. The dirt from her fall off the bike was gone from her pants and a there was only a faint amount of blood left on the sleeves. Shivers went through her as the thought of that man touching her, taking of her clothes and then redressing her again. Simone wanted to cry. She wanted to get out of there. She wanted to go home, but how? She slowly rose from the floor, expecting to see stars flash before her eyes, but this time her sight stayed clear and the throbbing in her head was not unbearable.

On unsteady feet Simone got off the floor and walked the four feet to the wall with the windows. When she reached the wall she collapsed against it and slid to the floor. Her body was weak and she wondered when the last time she had gotten anything to eat or drink. She sat down on the floor, her back against the wall and look around the room. To her left was a white bed with a pink cover and pillows. There was also a nightstand with a small lamp and a big bookcase filled with books. On the opposed wall than the one she was sitting by was the door she had tried to get through earlier and to her right was the stairs that lead to the door the man had come through. Had all of this happened last night? Or had more time passed? Simone wondered if today was Saturday and if there was a way for her to figure out.

Simone still felt too weak to walk, so she crawled across the floor and collapsed on the bed. For a moment she could not figure out what the sheets smell of, but when she realized it was lavender her eyes filled with tears. Simone closed her eyes and hugged a pillow close to her chest, inhaling the sweet smell of lavender that was the same as the shampoo her mother used to use.

/

After the team finished breakfast they drove to the precinct and each member of the team got started where they had left off the day before. Even though it was only a little after eight, there were already a lot of people in the small police department. Hotch noticed a man by the coffee machine that seemed out of place. He was normal high with brown hair and glasses and he looked tired. He pushed different buttons on the machine, but could not get it to work. Hotch walked over to him and gently push the right button. When the plastic cup was filled with coffee and the man took it from the holder. "Thank you," he said, looking from the warm cup to Hotch.

Hotch nodded, looking at the man's face. He noticed the eyes. They were the same blue eyes as the kidnapped girl. "Are you Simone's father?"

The man looked confused at Hotch, but then nodded. "I'm Kim Hartmann."

"Aaron Hotchner," Hotch said, shaking Kim's hand. "I'm the agent in charge of your daughter's case."

Kim sighed in relief. "Then maybe you can tell us what's going on."

"How much have you been told?"

"Not much. My wife and I got here at five this morning, but no one has really been able to tell us anything," Kim said frustrated.

Hotch laid a hand on his arm. "Let's go find your wife and then I'll tell you what we know."

/

Emily woke by the sound of a baby crying in the room next to her and JJ's. She opened her eyes slightly and noticed that the room was filled with much more light then she expected to this early in the morning. She rolled over to look at the clock and then jumped out of bed when she saw that it was almost 10am. How had she been able to oversleep this much? Why hadn't any of the others woken her? And where was JJ?

Emily looked confused around the room and saw that JJ's clothes were missing from the back of the armchair in the corner, so she had definitely left. Why hadn't JJ woken her up? She needed to work! Instead of calling JJ to yell at her and Hotch – since he had to be in on the whole thing. JJ could not just decide to let her meet late at work without Hotch's permission – Emily decided to get dressed first. She changed out of her sleep clothes and into a pair of black dress pants and a light green t-shirt. It was a bit too tight, so it showed of her round stomach, which she usually liked, but not while on the job. Still she kept it on and just decided to wear a jacket over it. If it got to hot, then she would just have to take it off.

Emily got the jacket of the bed, put it on, grabbed her phone and keys and then left the room quickly – too quickly. Because when she stepped out she almost walked directly into a small boy.

"Kian!" Emily looked in the direction of the voice and saw a young woman carrying a baby on her hip, walking towards her. "Kian!" she yelled again, but the boy did not listen to her and instead hid behind Emily's legs.

Emily looked down at him with a smile. "You better run back to her, before she gets too mad."

The boy looked up at Emily very confused. "June, hvad sagde hun?" (June, what did she say?) the boy asked the woman as he ran back to her.

This time it was Emily's turn to look confused. She had not expected the boy to speak a foreign language and she really had no idea what he had just said, but she guessed that the young woman's name was June and that the boy was probably called Kian.

"Sorry about that," June said, moving a piece of long brown hair behind her ear. "My brother isn't very good at doing what he's told."

"That's okay, I know how boys that age can be," Emily said with a smile, thinking about Jack.

June moved the little girl to her other hip and asked, "You have a son that age?"

"No, no, but the father of the little ones here," she said, tapping her stomach, "has a boy that's turning five soon."

June smiled and was just about to say something when Kian pulled at her jeans. "Skal vi ikke snart have is?" (Aren't we getting ice cream soon?) June nodded and smiled down at her brother. "I have promised them ice cream," she told Emily.

Emily thought it was a bit too early for the kids to eat ice cream, but she did not say anything. Instead she started walking with them down the hall. "Are the little one yours or…?"

"No this is Sheila, she's our sister," June told her and as soon as the words left her mouth the smile that had been on her lips throughout the whole conversation disappeared and her eyes filled with tears.

"Is something wrong?" Emily asked placed her hand on the young woman's lower back, which made her stop walking. There was something about the June's eyes and the "none" smile on her lips that reminded Emily about someone.

"My…" June started to say, but then stop. "It has just been a long flight here and I haven't gotten any sleep yet."

"When did you get here?"

"At about 4 this morning I think," June said with a sigh.

"I'm guessing you aren't here by yourself with these two, so where are your parents?"

"They left for the police station as soon as we got here?"

"Police station?" Emily asked surprised and then it was like a light went on in her head - foreign language, just arrived in the country, parents at the police station and, if she did not remember what Garcia had told her about the siblings wrongly, then Simone had two sisters and brother. She could not remember exactly how old they were, but she remembered that the age differences were big. "Are you Simone's sister?"

"How did you know?" June asked, grabbing Kian's hand and holding Sheila closer against her. Emily could see that her words had frightened the young woman and she completely understood why. It was not logical that some unknown woman in a foreign country would know anything about her or her sister, so Emily quickly fished her badge out of her pocket and showed it to June. "I'm agent Emily Prentiss from the FBI. I'm working on your sister's case."

"Sejt, FBI!" (Cool, FBI) Kian said reaching out for Emily's badge. She would have let him hold it, if June had not pulled him away. Emily showing June her badge and telling her that she was a FBI agent had not seemed to calm the young woman at all and she still held her siblings away from Emily and as tight as she could without hurting them.

Emily took a step back. "I'm heading to the police station now, do you want me to show you the way there?"

"No thanks, we're just going to buy the ice cream and then go back to our room and stay there."

Emily smiled. The way the young woman was protecting her sibling showed Emily what a great parent she would one day make. "I think that's a good idea."

June nodded. "Bye," she said as she tucked at Kian's hand to get him to move and then they started walking down the hall. Half way down the boy turned around and weaved at Emily. She weaved back at him before putting her badge back in her back pocket and fishing her cell phone out of her front. She turned the corner, walking in the direction of the exit as she pressed speed dial 1, ready to tell Hotch exactly what she thought of him right now.

* * *

_A/N – I know it's been over 3 months since my last update and I'm sorry about that, but school has been crazy and I haven't really been able to have a life. BUT yesterday my summer vacation started, which means no school for the next 2 months! I finally have time to write :D_


	29. Nightmare

When Nothing Goes as Planned

* * *

_Week 20_

On her way over to the precinct Emily had called Hotch, but he had not answered his phone. She guessed that he was either really busy or had seen her name on the caller ID and did not want to get yelled at. But when she got there Hotch was not anywhere to be found and neither was Morgan, so she figured that he was not actually ignoring her. Emily went into the office they had been giving to work in and found JJ and Reid going over the case with the college girls while Dave was working on Simone's case. As Emily sat down by the table JJ looked up from the file she was reading with a guilty look on her face. "Are you mad at me?" she asked.

"Why would she be mad at you?" Reid asked.

Emily shook her head. "No," she told JJ and then she turned to Reid. "You don't wonder why I'm here two and a half hours later than the rest of you?"

"Because you're pregnant," Reid answered simply.

"Because I'm pregnant?" Emily said trying not to sound offended.

"Yes, you need more sleep, because you're pregnant. You see it takes a lot of energy to grow a baby and you are growing two. Also your heart is working five times harder during the pregnancy just to keep enough blood flowing through your body and your babies' bodies. Plus your kidneys are working harder to expel waste products from your body, too. And to top it off, a surge in the hormone progesterone contributes to your fatigue," Reid told her. "So I'm guessing you were here late, because you were sleeping."

"Fatigue?" JJ asked, looking at Reid with a raised eyebrow. "Why couldn't you just say tired or exhausted?"

Reid just looked confused back at JJ while Dave and Emily laughed. When the laugher died out Emily asked, "Where's Hotch and Morgan?"

"They left a few minutes ago to speak with Allan Bryce, the psychology professor," Dave told her. Emily nodded and rose from the chair, walking to the whiteboard. One side of it was covered in pictures and notes from the "college girls" case and on the other side hung some notes and a few pictures from the "Simone Hartmann" case. They still did not have much evidence to work out from except the description of the kidnapper's car. "This is new," Emily said, moving a magnet of a picture, taking it from the whiteboard.

"Simone's mother gave it to us, it's-" Dave started to tell her, but Emily cut him off.

"It's Simone's sibling, June, Kian and Sheila."

"How did you know?" JJ asked surprised.

Emily looked at her. "I just met them," she said, "they are staying at the same place we are. The boy, Kian, actually ran into me as I was coming out of our room. They were going for ice cream." She looked back down at the photo. It's showed all four children in a garden, wearing white. The two oldest girls were wearing white dresses – Simone's knee long with puff sleeves and June's long and strapless – sitting on chairs next to each other with Sheila sitting in June's lap and Kian standing behind the girls in the space between the chairs. The picture was not what you would expect. Yes the setting and lighting was perfect and the children were smiling, but none of them had been looking at the camera was the picture had been taking. Simone and Sheila were looking at each other as the little girl was pulling on a string of Simone's dark hair but a big smile on her face. The smile on Simone's smile looked kind of painful, while June and Kian were laughing and trying to get the girl to left go of the hair.

"Isn't it a bit early for ice cream?" Reid asked.

JJ hit him lightly on the back of the head. "Is that all you have to say?"

"What?" Reid asked, but JJ just shook her head and instead asked, "Can I see the photo?" Emily handed it to her and she looked at it for a moment. "Do all 4 kids have the same parents?" she asked.

"They do," Dave said.

"Huh, I wouldn't have thought that."

"Why not?" Reid asked.

"Well, because of the big age gap and then because the two oldest have dark hair while the others have blonde hair," she said, handing the picture back to Emily.

"True and it's probably something they are often asked" Emily said, hanging the photo on its place on the whiteboard and then sat down in the chair she had been sitting in earlier. "Has anyone talked with the parents yet?"

"Hotch did as soon as we got in," Dave said. "The parents had been waiting for someone to tell them what was going on since 5 in the morning."

Emily sighed and ran a hand over her stomach. "What a nightmare their live has turned into."

/

Simone opened her eyes and looked around the room. She thought she had heard something, but everything was still quite, so she closed her eyes again and hugged the pillow tighter.

"Hello?"

The sound of the simple word startled Simone so much that she actually jumped out of the bed, throwing the pillow on the floor. She looked at the door without moving, afraid that her movement would drown out any new words spoken to her.  
"Simone? Are you still there?"

Simone quickly moved across the room to the door and pressed her ear against it. "I'm right here," she said quietly, afraid that the man might figure out that she was wake if she talked too loudly.

"He didn't lock it."

"What?" Simone asked confused.

"The door," the woman said, her voice hoarse. "My door, he didn't lock it when he left."

Simone quickly turned the door handle, opening the door wide ready to step inside, but she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight before her. Where her room was full of natural light and all white and pretty, this room was dark and dirty. The only light came from a small lamp in the corner that gave the room a slightly yellow glow and that made it just possible for Simone to see the bed that stood in opposed corner. On it laid the woman whose voice Simone had heard through the door. Her hands were tied with small a chain to the headboard, and because she was only wearing underwear Simone could see the many bruises that covered her body. She did not know if they were at dark as they looked or if it was just because of the light in the room.

"Please help me," she begged and before slowly walking into the room, Simone went back to her room to grab a few books to place in front of the door so it would not close, giving her the light she needed to see the woman's face better. When she got to the head of the bed Simone saw that the woman was not as old as she sounded. She looked to be around the same age as her big sister. "What do you want me to do?" Simone asked, kneeing by the bed.

"See if you can somehow get the chain open or at least get it free from the headboard," she told her as she pulled at the chain, trying to break through the wooden headboard. Simone gently laid her hand on top of hers, making her stop pulling at the chain. "I will try," Simone said, getting up from the floor. She looked at the chain. It were thin, but not thin enough that she would be able to break it. Maybe there was something she could do to the headboard. The chain ran through two heart shaped holes, but they were a good 16 inches apart and the wood was thick, so somehow getting through seemed somewhat impossible. Simone sat back down on her feet. "I don't think there's anything I can do," she said, looking away. "Sorry."

"It's not your fault," she said with a sigh.

Simone nodded slowly and felt shivers of cold run through her body. She wrapped her arms around herself, looking back at the young woman. "You must be cold."

"I am," she said, her voice sounding thick with sadness and Simone saw that she was crying. The tears ran down the side of her face and into her ears. Simone got off the floor and started walking out of the room. "Where are you going?" she asked panicked.

Simone stopped at the door, looking back. "I thought I would bring you something to keep you warm."

"Okay."

Simone nodded and went into her room. She pulled the pink cover of the bed and grabbed one of the pillows. On her way back Simone noticed something red under the staircase. She walked over and saw it was her red backpack that she had had with her when the man grabbed her. For the first time since this nightmare had begun Simone felt herself smile. She bent down and grabbed the bag, before walking back into the room, where she place the pillow under the young woman's head and covered her body with the pink blanket.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," Simone said and sat down on the side of the bed with her backpack in her lap. She tucked the blanket in around her a little more. "What's your name?"

"Jennifer. Jennifer Young."

"That's a pretty name," Simone said with a small smile.

"Yours are too. Simone isn't a name you hear often here."

"It is in Denmark."

"Is that where you are from?" Jennifer asked and Simone nodded, opening her backpack. "What's in the bag?"

"My things," Simone said, pulling out a purple long sleeved shirt. She put in on and then took out her pencil case. She opened it and sat in bed to her on the bed, before taking out her sketch book.  
Jennifer looked curiously at every movement Simone made. "I like to draw. I always have a pen with me where ever I go and if I don't have any paper to draw on, then I will just draw on myself."

"You draw on yourself?" Jennifer asked and it sounded almost like she was about to laugh.

"Yeah, but my mom doesn't like it when I do so," Simone said with a smile, but the mention of her mother quickly made her remember where she was and that she might never see her mom or family again. The smile faded from both of their faces and for a moment they were both quiet, but then Jennifer said, "You can draw on me."

Simone looked at her face. "Won't I hurt you?" she asked, thinking of the many bruises on Jennifer's body.

"Not more than it already does," Jennifer said just above a whisper, avoiding Simone's eyes.

Nodding slowly, Simone found a black pen in the pencil case and removed the lit. "What do you want me to draw? And where?"

"Just something pretty and it be on my back?" Simone nodded and Jennifer rolled over so she was lying on her stomach with her hands crossed over her head. Simone moved the blanket down so Jennifer's back was exposed, but she kept it tucked in at her sides, so that maybe she would not get too cold. Simone ran her fingers over a few dark bruises, making Jennifer shiver and then she started drawing. While she drew none of them said anything. Jennifer did not even ask what it was Simone was drawing, but after a sometime the silent became too much for her and Simone started humming the melody to "Once Upon a December".

Jennifer turned her head to the side so she could look over her shoulder at Simone. "Isn't that the song from the movie "Anastasia"?"

"You know it?"

Jennifer turned back around. "I loved the movie as a kid."

"It scared me when I was little, but I would still watch it all the time," Simone said. "And I love the songs. I think I can still remember the lyrics to all of them."

"Will you sing some of it to me?" Jennifer asked.

Simone stopped drawing. "I only know the words in Danish."

"That's okay."

"I'm really not good at singing. My mom says I'm completely tone deaf."

"Just sing to me," Jennifer begged.

Simone hesitated, but then started singing, "Dansebjørn, sort på hvidt. Ting jeg svagt kan erindre. Og en sang, sunget blidt. For længe siden, en vinter. I en favn, jeg hviler trygt. Alt er godt, her er ingen frygt. Danse lystigt sværmeri. Til mindets melodi." Simone started humming again, but when she was about to sing the next couple of lines she heard footsteps on the staircase. She could tell that Jennifer had heard them too, because her whole body had gone stiff.

The light from the door was blocked by the man's form. "You shouldn't be in here, doll," he said and Simone could feel him walking closer to them, but she was too afraid to turn around. "Why didn't you stay in your room?" Simone did not say anything; she just bowed her head and stayed completely still. "Answer me when I talk to you!" the man yelled and grabbed her around her upper arm. Simone looked up at him, but was too scared to anything and tears started falling from her eyes. "Stop crying!" he yelled and the hand around her arm tightened. When she did not do as she was told, he threw her of the bed.

Her left should, and head hit the wall and soon Simone's world turned black again, but before she lost consciousness completely Simone heard the man walking towards her as he said, "You should have stayed in your room, doll."

/

Emily walked out of the door to the women's bathroom and was on her way back to the office to work when she heard a small child cry. No one else seemed to react on the sound, so at first she thought it was just something she had imagined, but then through the window to an office she saw a dark haired woman walking back and forth whith a crying girl in her arms. Instead of ignoring what was going on – like everyone else seemed to do – Emily walked to the office. She knocked on the door lightly, before opening it. Even though the woman was still walking and the child kept crying, Emily recognized both of them. It's was Simone's mother and youngest sister, Iben and Sheila. Emily walked into the room and closed the door behind her. Iben stopped walking and looked at Emily. "Is there something new about my daughter?"

"Not yet I'm afraid." Iben nodded and started walking again. "Is there anything I can do?" Emily asked, mentioning to the crying child.

"I wish," Iben said with a sight. "I can't get her to stop crying. I have 4 children and I have been working with for 17 years, so I know who to make them stop crying, but I still can't make her stop. I have tried everything, but she just keeps crying!" She stopped walking and dried the tears that had made its way down her cheeks as she had talked of with the back of her hand.

"Here, sit down," Emily said, leading Iben to the couch on the other side of the room. They sat down and Sheila laid her head on her mother's chest, as Iben wrapped her arms her little girl. Sheila did not stop crying completely, but her cries calmed down and turned into sniffles and light hiccups. Iben ran her fingers up and down the child's back and a moment later she fall asleep. Iben sighed in relief and let her head fall back against the couch. "I never thought she would stop crying."

Emily gave her a sympathetic smile and said, "She may too young to understand what is going on, but she can feel it."

"I know," Iben said, sitting up a bit straighter on the couch.

"I'm Agent Emily Prentiss, by the way," she said reaching her hand out.

"I figured," Iben said, letting go of the girl with her right hand, so she could shake Emily's. Emily looked confused at her, so she quickly said, "June told me that she had talked to you at the motel."

"Oh," Emily said, not really knowing what else to say to that. "Had your husband go back to stay with the kids?"

Iben nodded. "Kian wanted his dad," she said and then sighed. "He doesn't really understand what is going on. He knows that we are here, because Simone is gone and we are waiting for you to find her, but he doesn't understand how serious this is. But why would he? He's only 7 years old." She closed her eyes to keep tears from falling.

"Maybe you should go back to the motel and get some sleep," Emily said.

Iben shook her head. "I already tried that, but I couldn't stand being there," Iben said, looking guilty at Emily. "Kim won't sit still. He just keeps walking around the room and Kian keeps asking when Moni is coming home and I don't know what to tell him. June is trying to be strong, but as soon as we could back to your room she handed me Sheila and then locked herself in the bathroom crying."

Emily laid a hand on Iben's shoulder and squeezed it lightly. "It's very understandable that you had to get out of there. It's a lot of sadness in one room."

"I'm beginning to think that it was a mistake to bring the children here. But it was just, the thought of leaving them almost killed me, but now I think I was just being selfish."

Emily shook her head. "You're just afraid that something might happen to them if you're not there with them, like you weren't there with Simone. But that doesn't make you selfish, it makes you a mother."

Iben gave her a small smile. "I'm guessing you are speaking from experience," she said, mentioning to Emily's stomach.

Emily laid a hand on her stomach. The thought about her having to leave the girls at home while she left to work on a case was already half killing her and they weren't even born yet. "I can only imagine how hard it will be."

"Your first?" Emily nodded. "How far along are you?"

"20 + 6 weeks," Emily said, running her hand over her stomach. "Twin girls."

"Good luck with that," Iben said, laughing, but quickly stopped when Sheila started making noises. She comforted the girl to keep her from waking up and the looked at Emily. "Two teenagers in the house at the same time can be a handful."

Emily smiled. "You were smart there, getting the children that far apart."

"We were," Iben said, smiling. "I have a fun story to tell you."

"What?" Emily asked with a smile.

"Well Simone didn't think it was as funny as we did," Iben said.

"Go on, tell me what happened."

"Okay, we had been out shopping, and Kim put the bags in the trunk while I sat Sheila in her car seat and then we left. But a few minutes later a got a text from Simone saying, "Hey mom, what are you doing." So I just texted back that we had just left the mall and would me home in 10 minutes, and then she answered back, "Didn't you forget something?" The text really confused me and couldn't think of anything we would have forgotten to buy, so I wrote back, "What would that be?" and a moment later I got a very angry text back that said, "ME!" So we turned the car around and drove back to the mall to get her."

"Oh God! You forgot her," Emily said, laughing hard."

"We did and she was so mad at us, so to make her feel better Kim got her a butterfly necklace," Iben said with a smile. "It helped a lot, but she has used it against us from time to time."

Emily smiled and was just about to ask if Simone like butterflies when the office door was opened and Dave stepped instead. The look on his face told her that something had happened, something bad. "Will you excuse me for a moment," Emily asked, keeping the calm smile on her lips, so Iben would not notice that something was going on.

"Of course," she said smiling back at Emily as she walked out of the room. When Dave had closed the door behind her she let the smile drop and turned to face him. "What's going on?"

Dave sighed. "A body was just found matching Simone's description."

* * *

_A/N – Link for "Once Upon a December" in Danish www . youtube w atch?v=BcKYBQ-wrpc_


	30. Daddy's little doll

When Nothing Goes as Planned

* * *

_Week 20_

Hotch and Morgan had been on their way to see the art professor, Louise Campbell, when they had gotten the call about the body in Puget Park that matched Simone Hartmann's description. Hotch had turned the car around as soon as Morgan had gotten off the phone and told him what was going on. When they arrived at the dump site neither Captain Nolan nor the Medical Examiner had arrived yet, but a couple of uniformed officers were standing by the water edge of the small pond. As Hotch and Morgan walked closer they were able to see the body of a girl wearing only a shirt and underwear. She lay on her stomach with her face hidden under her hair and with her feet in the water.

"Who found the body?" Morgan asked as Hotch knelt down by it, hoping he would be able to see the face, but he could not. He wanted to reach out and brush the hair out of the way, so he would know if this was Simone, but he knew better than to disturb the crime scene.

The tallest of the two officers pointed to the left. "The younger couple over there was walking their dog when they discovered the body. The guy check her plus, but when he could not find it they called 911." Morgan nodded and walked off to speak with couple along with the other officer. "Is she the young girl that was kidnapped yesterday?" he asked Hotch.

"We don't know that yet." Hotch stood up and looked at the officer. He was much younger than Hotch had first thought. From a distance he had looked to be in his mid-thirties, but now that Hotch looked right at him he could see that the officer could not be more than 25 years old.

"But she is wearing the same shirt as the girl had on when she went missing."

Hotch looked down the body. "It could be coincidence. Many girls wear white shirts with small pink flowers." Hotch wonder for a moment if it was the younger officer or himself that he was trying to convince that this was not Simone. "Until the Medical Examiner gets here then she is just a Jane Doe."

The officer sighed and nodded slowly. It looked as if he was going to say something, but he kept his mouth shut and quietly walked away.

Hotch knelt down again and reach a hand out. "You better not be touching my body!" a voice behind Hotch said. He got up, turning towards the owner of the voice and saw a woman standing right behind him. She had black straight hair that reach just below her shoulders and with a tick set of bangs framing her small heart shaped face. The unnaturally dark hair and the black dress she was wearing made her blue eyes stand out and made her skin look much paler than it probably was.

"I wasn't going to," Hotch said.

"Yeah right," she said, letting her bag drop to the ground with a bump and reached her hand out for Hotch to shake. "I'm the M.E., Dr. Jadeline Carter, but please just call me Jade."  
"Special Agent Aaron Hotchner," he said, shaking her hand, "and I wasn't going to touch the body."

Jade stared at him for a moment, but did not say anything and then she knelt down by the body and started her exam. Hotch wanted to tell her to hurry up and move the body of the girl onto her back so they could make an ID, but he could sense the he might already have ** her of, so he decided to just keep his mouth shut and let her do her job.

"Has there been made an ID yet?" Morgan asked as he walked up to Hotch. He was just about to answer when Jade said, "No, but if one of you put on a pair of glows and help me roll the body, then we can see if this is the girl you are looking for."

Morgan nodded and pulled on a pair of glows from Jade's medical bag. "Where do you want me?"

"Please lay out the plastic sheet on the ground, so we can roll the body onto it," Jade said, without even looking up at Morgan, but he did as she said and then knelt down on the other side of the girl's body. "Ready?"

"Yes." Morgan grabbed the right shoulder and slowly turned the body to its back.

Hotch followed their every movements with his eyes and waited with fear in his heart to hear what the M.E. would say.

Jade tilted her head to the side and brush the hair of the girl's face. "I don't know what your girl looks, but this girl is older than 13 years old."

"What?" Hotch asked confused.

"It's not Simone Hartmann," Morgan said, getting off the ground.

Hotch took a step forward. "Then who is it?"

"It's Jennifer Young."

/

For one blissful second Simone thought that she was lying in her own bed in her own room back in Denmark, but then reality came back to her and she opened her alright tear filled eyes, looking around the cold bedroom. When she pushed the covers aside and sat up on the bed, Simone discovered that she was not wearing her own clothes anymore. Instead of her flowered shirt and blue jeans she was now wearing a light green sundress. He had redressed her again and also braided her hair in two French braids, but that was not the worse part. Simone realized that the dirt on her arms and legs were gone and that her hair was wet. An overwhelming feeling of nausea hit her and her entire body started shaking. He had given her a bath while she was unconscious. He had taken of all her clothes and touched her body.

Simone jumped of the bed and ran to the corner of the rum to the trash can. She bent over it and with her eyes shut tight, but nothing came out. She sat down on the floor next to the trash can and with her back against the wall. She still felt extremely nauseous, but her stomach was completely empty, so there was nothing for her to throw up. She leant her head back against the wall and closed her eyes. Her head hurt so much. Simone has never had a concussion, but she was sure that this was what one felt like. She sighed and slowly got up from the floor, but still small light flashed before her eyes and she had to grape a hold of the stair case above her head to keep her from falling.

Simone has never, in her short life, felt this weak. She walked back to the bed and sat down while looking around the room for her bag pack, wondering if it was still in the other room, but then she caught sight of it right next to the bedside table. She reached over to get it, but she stopped half there when she noticed something on the small table, a pink picture frame with the word 'family' written in golden letters along the bottom. The frame had not been there earlier. Simone picked it up and looked at the photo inside it. It showed a man – the man that had taken her – and a woman with blue eyes and long brown hair and between them stood a girl. Simone thought the girl looked to be about the same age as herself and with the same light brown hair and blue eyes. The girl actually looked a lot like Simone. It scared her. Who did this man think she was?

At the sound of the door at the top of the stair case opening, Simone quickly put the frame back on the bedside table and as the man walked down the stairs, she moved to the far end of the bed and sat with her back against the wall and her knees pressed to her chest.

"I see you are awake," the man said, walking the last couple of steps to the bed with a tray in his hands. "I brought you something to eat and drink." He placed the tray on the bedside table and sat down next to the young girl. Simone wrapped her arms around her legs, trying to make herself smaller. If she could she would move further to the end to get away from him, but she cannot without falling of the bed. And she knew that falling would only draw more attention to her.

"Here," the man said, holding a bowl of soup in front of her, but Simone just buried her face in her arms, too afraid to do anything else. "You have to eat something, doll. It will make you feel better." With her face still buried in her arms, Simone just shook her head. He sighed and placed the bowl back on the tray and then he got up. "When you have proven to me that you can be a good girl by eating all your food… Then I'll let you see your mommy," he told her as he walked up the stairs.

Simone's head rose quickly from her arms and she jumped of the bed. The sudden moment made her head start hurting again and her legs shook as she ran across the room. "You'll let me leave?" she asked hopeful.

With a small smile on his lips the man slowly shook his head. "No silly, your mommy is here." His smile grew bigger and something in the pit of Simone's stomach started to hurt. Something was wrong. Something was really, really wrong! "Now be a good little doll and go eat your food. I'll be back in an hour." With that he opened the door and walked out of room.

/

Dr. Jadeline Carter walked into the precinct holding Jennifer Young's autopsy report close to her chest. She did not like spending much time in this place. It was too bright and full of people. She would much rather spent her time in the cold, dark morgue surround by dead people. Jade guessed that that and her pale skin tune were the reason why people were referring to her as 'Jadeline the Vampire Queen' behind her back. Even now as she walked through the precinct she heard a couple of young officer whispering together. A smirk crawled upon her lips as she turned on her heal and walked over the officers who quickly stopped their whispering. Usually she would just ignore it if people talked about her, but this was too good an opportunity for her to pass on. The youngest of the two turned completely white and the other looked like he was about to pee his pants. There were so many things Jade could say that would probably make that happen, but just the sight of the two officers being terrified, because she caught them talking about her was enough to make her day much better. Really, what did they think she was actually going to do? Kill them?

"I'm looking for Agent Hotchner. Do you know where I can find him?" Jade said as she tilted her head to the side and gave them her sweetest smile.

The officers quickly looked at each other and then the older of the two said, "He's right in there," and pointed with a kind of shaky hand towards the office that the BAU team was occupying.

"Thank you," she said, walking in the direction he had pointed with a grin on her face and the grin only got bigger when she caught sight of Captain Nolan shaking he head at her.

"Good evening Doctor," he said, laying his arm around Jade's shoulder as she walked by. "I see that you are tormenting my young officers again."

"They had it coming"

"I'm sure they did," he said. Jade just shrugged and Nolan let his arm fall of her shoulder with a laugh. "Maybe if you tried being nicer to them then they would be nicer you."

"Yeah, that's never going to happen," Jade said, turning her back to Nolan and with a small wave over her shoulder, she walked into the BAU's office.

Startled by the sudden sound of the door being opened Emily looked up from her laptop and towards the door along with Hotch, Reid and Rossi. Emily was just about to ask who the dark haired woman was, when she introduced herself. "M.E., Dr. Jadeline Carter." She gave them all a small wave and then let Jennifer Young's autopsy report fall down in front of Hotch. "As promised."

"Thank you," Hotch said, opening the file.

"Is there anything about Jennifer Young's death that was different from the others?" Dave asked.

"No," Jade said, pulling a chair out from the table and sat down. "She was killed the same why as the others, but because she had not been hold captivated very long then there was no signs of dehydration, starvation or any kinds of infections."

"So there nothing we can use to find out who kidnapped and killed her?" Emily asked, closing the laptop.

Jade shook her head and folded her arms across her chest. "But at least now you now that the same guy who killed Jennifer Young has Simone Hartmann."

"What?!" Dave, Emily and Reid said at once and looked surprised at the dark haired doctor.

Hotch looked up from the file. "There were drawings on Jennifer Young's back." He took the pictures of them out of the file, handing them to Dave as he said, "They were done my Simone."

Emily and Reid looked over Dave's shoulder as he inspected the drawings. "They are good, but how do you know that Simone drew them?" Dave asked, looking from Hotch to Jade and back.

Jade got out of the chair and walked over to Dave. She leant over his shoulder and pointed to the drawing of a big tree that took up most of Jennifer's back. "If you look closely at the branches of the tree then you can see her name." She ran a finger over the picture and the three others slowly turned their heads to the left. For a moment they looked at the picture in silent, so when Hotch's phone started ringing it startled them all.

"Garcia, you're on speaker," Hotch said, placing his cell in the middle of the table.

"So you guys asked me to find out everything I could about the art professor."

"Right."

"Well at first I couldn't really find anything and I thought t that was really weird, so I did my thing."

"What did you find?" Hotch asked impatiently.

If Garcia had noticed the way Hotch had snapped at her then she did not let it show, instead she just continued. "Louise Campbell is born July 21st. 1972, she has blue eyes and brown hair, just like all the other victims. Also the reason why I couldn't find out much about her before is that Campbell is her maiden name, which she only just went back to using after she got divorced from her husband, Eric Clark. The couple had a 12 year-old daughter together, Julia."

"Had?" Emily asked, almost afraid to hear the answer.

"Eric Clark and his daughter were in a car accident. He fall asleep by the wheel and wrapped the car around a light post. Julia died from her injuries two days later in the hospital and short there after the couple got divorced."

"That's kind of sad," Jade said.

"What? Who else is with you? That didn't sound like JJ!"

"There's just one 'J'," she said with a grin. "I'm Jade, the M.E."

"I would say that it was nice meeting you, but if you're there then it must mean that you guys were talking about someone who's death and that you have cut open."

"Pretty much."

"Yeah I don't like that."

"Garcia!"

"Sorry Sir, I'll go on now and I have something creepy to tell you."

"What?"

"I found a picture of Julia Clark and she looks almost exactly like Simone Hartmann! I have sent it to your phones along with both parents' addresses and personal information."

"Thank you," Hotch said and hung up. All four profilers grabbed their phones and read in silent, which was first broken by Reid. "Could Eric Clark be for UnSub?"

"We are already established that the other victims were surrogates for someone else and that someone else could be the wife," Dave said. "But why would he kill Jennifer Young so soon after abducting her?"

"Because he found Simone," Emily said. "She's the daughter he lost. He wasn't expecting to get her back, but then he didn't."

"And then a surrogate is one longer enough for him," Hotch said as he got out of the chair and grabbed his phone. "JJ, we have found out who the UnSub is and he's going after Louise Campbell." As soon as the words left Hotch's mouth Reid and Dave were up from their chairs as well, but when Emily raised Hotch quickly turned to her. "You're staying here."

"What?!"

Hotch looked from her face to her stomach and back. "You're staying here," he repeated and then the three male profilers left the room.

"This sucks," Emily mumbled to herself as she sat back down in the chair.

"Is he the 'baby daddy'?"

Startled Emily turned around. She had completely forgotten that the M.E. was still in the room. "Umm, yeah."

"I figured," Jade said with a smile as she turned on her heel, walking to the door. "Well, good luck with that," she said and then she was out the door.

/

Simone walked back and forth in the small room with her eyes on the door on top of the stairs constantly. She had eaten all of the food like she had been told to and had expected the man to come back and get her after an hour like he had said, but even without having a clock Simone knew that a lot more time had passed. The bright light that earlier had shined trough the small windows, was now a warm orange glow and she knew that that meant it would be dark soon. Simone would have to spend another night here, but even with that realization she did not stop pacing the floor.

After what seemed like an eternity the door opened. Simone ran to the foot of the stairs and look up at the man. "I ate all of the food," she said desperately. "I have been a good girl like you told me to."

He smiled at her. "Are you telling the truth?"

"Yes!"

"Then you can come up here. Your mom is waiting for you."

Simone did not need to be told this twice. She quickly walked up the stairs, but when she reached the top the man did not move so she could get out, instead he wrapped his right arm around her shoulder and it gave her chills run down her back. Simone swallowed hard and asked, "Where's my mom?"

"Just right in here little doll," he said, leading Simone in to what looked like a living room. His grip on her shoulder tightened and she felt tears filling her eyes. The woman, sitting bound and gagged on the couch, was not her mother. "Now we can be a family again."

* * *

_A/N - I'm really REALLY sorry it's been so long since I last updated. I wish I could promise that the next chapter will come faster, but I can't and there are two reasons why. 1) I got an exam next week and after that I start a 10 week internship at the hospital, which I'm really looking forward too! 2) I have NO IDEA what to write! I should never have decided to write a case into this story! I think this chapter really sucked and I couldn't figure out how to write some cute little H/P moments in to it. *sighs* But thankfully I will only have to write one or maybe two more chapters like this._

_I hope all of you will bear with me and I promise there will be a lot more cuteness later :)_

_Also I will need help from you guys later to pick out baby names, because I can't choose!_


	31. Dead doll

When Nothing Goes as Planned

* * *

Week 20

Emily was pacing the floor. She had called Hotch 8 times, but he still had not called her back yet. She had tried calling some of the others too, but they did not pick up either. Why wouldn't they tell her what was going on? She just wanted to know what was happening! Emily grabbed her bag and jacket and walked out of the small office. If no one was going to tell her what was going on then she would just have to go see for herself. She had both Louise Campbell and Eric Clark's addresses, so the only thing she needed now was a car. Emily looked around the precinct and quickly her eyes landed on the dark haired M.E. "Dr. Carter!" Emily said walking with fast steps over to Jade, who looked confused at her.

"What can I do for you?" she asked.

"I need to borrow your car."

"Why?"

"Because I don't have a car and I need to go somewhere," Emily said a bit annoyed. Why could she not just let her borrow her car? Emily did not have time for this. She had to find out what was going on, she had to find Simone. "Can I borrow it or not?"

"I will drive you," Jade said, turning on her heal, walking out of the precinct.

Walking after her quickly Emily said, "You really don't have to. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't it mean that I can't drive myself."

Jade looked over her shoulder at Emily. "I'm not letting you go to the house of possible kidnapper by yourself."

"How did you know?" Emily asked. Jade did not say anything she just rolled her eyes and kept walking. Emily hurried after. "But I won't be alone; my team will be there too."

"Yeah right," Jade just said and then opened the door for Emily, so they could walk out on the street. They headed for the car, a little old yellow Fiat bubble. "Meet Gray," Jade said proudly as she unlocked the small car.

Emily opened the passenger door and got in. There was not much room for her pregnant stomach and if she had just been a little bit bigger then she probably would not have fit in the car. "You have named your yellow car Gray?"

"Yes," Jade said as she got in the car and closed the door. "Not after the color of course, but after Henry Gray author of 'Henry Gray's Anatomy of the Human Body'. It was my most used book in medical school."

Emily smiled. It was kind of cute that this grown up woman had named her car. Maybe she would name her car too or let Jack do it for her. That thought made her smile again. She missed that little boy and she could not wait to get home and see him again, but first they had to find Simone. Emily toke her phone out of her pocket, found the message from Garcia and then typed the address to Louise Campbell's home into the GPS. Emily thought that would be better than going to the home of the guy they believed to be a serial killer. She did have the babies to think of.

"Let's go then," Jade said as she pulled out of the parking space and unto the road.

/

Simone twisted her hands, but the rope that held them together just cut deeper into her writes and she could now feel blood running down her left forearm. She hoped that none of it would get on her dress, if it did then the man, who wanted her to call him dad, would just get mad. And if dad got mad, then bad things would happen; like they had when they were still in the house.

After dad had introduced Simone to her "mommy" he had asked her to go back down to her room and get her things. He did not say why, but Simone did not care, she just quickly ran through the hall and down to the basement. She grabbed her backpack and went back up the stairs, but instead of going right to the living room, Simone headed left. She quickly opened the first door she saw and went into the dark room, closing the door after her as quietly as possible. For a moment Simone just stood in the dark, her backpack over her should and the only sound she could hear was the beating of her heart. She was just about to start panicking. What was she going to do now? She stepped forward and let her hands run against the walls, hoping to find a light shift. They moved across the tiled wall and quickly found the small shift next to the door. Simone flipped it and light filled the room showing to her that she was in a bathroom – a bathroom with a window! In three quick steps she ran to the other side of the small room and with both hands she got the window open. But Simone was not tall enough to get through the window from the floor, so she stepped up on the edge of the bathtub and leant over to look out. There was only about 5 feet to the ground, so she did not have to worry much about getting hurt from jumping out the window, but when she moved to get one foot out she heard the door open.

"What the hell are you doing?!" he yelled, running over to Simone and grabbing her ankle, pulling her down from the window, before she got the change to jump out. Her leg that was still on the side of the bathtub was jerked away from under her and she fell down hard and slammed her chin against the floor. Her teeth grind together and she bit the inside of her right cheek. Simone felt blood pool in her mouth and she spat it on the floor.

"You're not going anywhere, my doll," dad said, grabbed her legs and pulling her across the floor to the doorway.

"Slip mig!" (Let go of me!) Simone screamed and twisted and kicked with her feet. When they got out of the bathroom she succeed in hitting dad in the groin. With a loud moan of pain he let go of her legs for a moment and Simone was able to turn from her back to her stomach and crawl away. But he recovered too quickly and before she even had the chance to get back on her feet, dad was over her and wrapped his arms around her waist and she was pulled of the floor. Simone tried to hit him with her hands and kick him with her feet, but nothing seemed to help until swung her head back. She heard his nose crunch and felt his arms letting go for her. At first she thought that now she would be able to get away, but when she fell to the floor her head hit wall beside them on the way down. Simone tried to get up from the floor she almost passed out. She could not help but think that this could not be good for her head. It was her third time in only two days that she had hurt her head this badly. Simone closed her eyes and after that everything got kind of blurry.

Simone remembered him calling her a bad girl, she remembered him carrying her somewhere, tying her hands and feet together and then placing her in some dark box. And that dark box was where she was now, but it turned out it was not a box, it was the trunk of a car. Simone could feel it by the movements and the way she was sliding back and forward every few minute. She did not know where they are going or if the woman she had seen at the house was in the car too.

Suddenly the car came to a stop and Simone heard the engine being turned off. She waited and after a moment she heard first one car door opening and closing and then another. She lay silently, afraid of what would happen next and after, what felt like an eternity, the trunk was open and a dark face was looking down at her. "We are finally home, Julia."

/

Jade pulled up in front of the dark house. The place seemed scary or maybe it was just because they were not supposed to be there. Emily got out of the car and walked the path line to the front porch. When she took the first step up the porch light turned on. Startled she stepped back and waited a moment to see if everyone came to the door, but nothing happened. Emily walked the rest of the way and was just about to knock when she saw the white business card sitting in the doorway. Morgan had been here. Emily took the card and then knocked on the door. No sounds came from the other side.

"Clearly no one is home, so shouldn't we just go back to the precinct?" Jade asked nervously from beside her car. She was not one to usually get scared of things, hell she worked with dead people, this – standing on a dark street outside of a house where a serial killer might be – was too much for her. "Agent Prentiss?"

Emily ignored her questions and instead tried the door handle. The door was not locked and when she pushed it, it silently opened.

"Emily, I really don't think this is a good idea," Jade said, sounding a bit desperate.

Emily turned around, so they were facing each other. "I will just go look around for a bit and if something happens I have my gun," she said, "but like you pointed out, no one is probably home."

Jade sighed. "What about me? You want me to go inside with you or stay here?"

Emily looked around the front yard. "Why don't you take a walk around the house and then look in the garage, see if there a car?"

Nodding, Jade pushed herself of the side of the car and started walking away. Emily watched her till Jade was out of sight and then she pushed the front door fully open. Slowly she walked inside, debating with herself if she should or should not turn the lights on, but as she got further into the living room, Emily was convinced that the house was empty, so she fumbled her way to the nearest light shift. When the light filled the room Emily covered her eyes with her right hand. She had not expected it to be this bright.

"Emily?" A voice behind her whispered. With her heart in her throat, Emily turned around quickly, seeing Jade standing in the doorway. "Sorry for scaring you, but isn't your team looking for a dark green car?"

"Yes we are, why?"

"Because there's one packed outside in the garage."

"What?" Emily said, taking a step towards Jade, but she stopped quickly when she heard the sound of someone walking right over her head. They both looked up and waited for the steps to die out and then Emily tripped over to Jade. "Call Hotch," she said and then nearly pushed Jade out the front door.

"But I don't have his number," Jade whispered.

"Then call someone else that can help us and I'll call Hotch," Emily whispered back, walking towards the staircase.

Jade walked after her. "What the hell are you doing? This isn't safe!"

"That's why use should go outside and call for backup," Emily said taking her gun from the holder on her right hip. She did not check to see if Jade actually did what Emily had told her to, she just walked slowly towards the staircase, listening for more sounds of movement.

As Emily got further up the stairs she also got farther away from the light and her eyes did not adjust to the darkness as quick as she would have liked them to. When she reached the top she stopped. She looked up down the hall and with the help of the light shining through the window at the end Emily could make out 4 closed doors and another staircase which probably led to an attic. She looked at the door right next to her and was pretty sure that the steps she had heard had come from this room. Emily lifted her gun, quietly walking to the door and turning the door handle. As she pushed the door open she heard something move. With her gun held high and ready to shot Emily stepped into the room with her heart beating quickly under her ribcage. No one was there. Confused, she looked behind the door and in the closet, but there was no sign of anyone there. Was it the wrong room? Or had she just imagined the whole thing? No, Jade had heard the footsteps too.

Emily looked around the room and first now really realized what room she was in. It was a girl's bedroom. Bed, someone could be under the bed. With much difficulty she got down on all four and pointed her gun at the piece of bedding hanging of the bed, hiding what could be under it. "Reach your hands out and slowly come out from under the bed," Emily said firmly, even though she could feel the fear inside of her.

"I can't," a low tearful voice answered. "Please don't hurt me."

Emily lowered her gun as crawled closer to the bed and when she reached it she lifted the bedding. In the darkness laid a person, knees drawn to the chest and crying softly. Emily got her cell phone out of her pocked and let the light from it shin on the person's face. Even though the face was half turned away and hair strings of was covering it, Emily could still see that this was the girl they have been looking for since yesterday. This was Simone. But before Emily was able to say anything to the girl, then her phone started ringing. She quickly answered it, hoping that the sound had not made it out of the room, seeing as she still did not know if someone else was in the house, but there probably was given that Simone was hiding under a bed with her hands tied together. "Hello," she whispered and noticed the girl looking at her with a terrified expression on her face.

"What the hell were you thinking?!"

"Hotch?"

"I told you to stay at the precinct!"

Emily could hear the panic in his voice. "I know, but-"

"But what?"

"But I found her," Emily whispered, a smile slowly spreading on her face.

"Where are you now?"

"I'm in Louise Campbell's house."

"I know you are in the house, Dr. Carter called the precinct and told us what happened," Hotch said with a sigh. "We are on our way and should be there any minute. Is anyone else in the house?"

"I don't know I haven't looked. I only just found Simone." Emily said, noticing the girl moving closer to her. Did the use of her name make her trust her? "But I can ask her?"

"Do that."

Emily moved her phone from her ear and held it between them, both to give them some light, but also to make sure that Hotch could hear what was said. "Sweetie, my name is Emily," she whispered and lay down on her side as close to the bed as she could. "I'm a FBI agent and my team and I have been looking for you. The others are going to be here soon, but right now I need you to tell if anyone else is in the house. Do you understand?"

Simone nodded. "He told me to be a good girl."

Emily could see a tear slowly falling from the girl's left eye, over the bridge of her nose and down to the darkness of the floor. "Is he in the house?"

"Yes, but I don't know where," she whispered through tears. "I think the woman is with him."

"Louise?"

"I don't know her name, but he wanted me to call her mommy." Simone sniffled. "I want my own mom."

"Emily?" Hotch said and Emily picked the phone of the floor. "Yes?"

"We are here now." She could hear him get out of the car.

"What do you want me to do?"

"I want you to stay where you are. No matter what happens then you don't leave the room you are in now. You don't go anywhere till I come and get you myself. Understood?"

"Yes."

"Emily, I mean it," Hotch said, his voice sounding much softer now. "I don't want anything to happen to you and the girls."

"I'll stay here and keep me, the girls and Simone safe. I have my gun, so we should be okay."

"Good, we are going in now."

"Okay," she whispered, "I will see you when it's all over." She hung up the phone, but she did not put it back in her pocket, instead she squeezed it in her hand afraid of letting it go in case something should happen. Emily rolled onto her back and measured if she would be able to fit under the bed. There would just be enough room for her. She turned her head to the side. "Can you move over a bit?" she asked Simone in a low whisper. The girl did not say anything, but did as she was told and Emily slid next to Simone under the bed. This way they would both be hidden if someone came into the room.

"What's happing?" The girl asked scared.

"My team and the police are here."

Her voice got thick. "I'll get to go home?"

"Soon," Emily said, smiling even though she knew that Simone could not see it. A small moment later she could hear doors opening, running steps on the staircase and loud voices and yelling. Emily felt a little panicked from not knowing what was going on out there and she really wanted to go against Hotch's words, but then she heard the fast breathing coming from the girl next to her. Emily pressed a random button on her cell phone, making the display shine bright under the bed. The light made it possible for her to see Simone again. She was silently crying and she looked completely terrified. No matter how much Emily wanted to, she could not leave the girl. She put her phone away and then wrapped her arm around Simone. The girl panicked and tried to move away. "Sssssh, it's okay," Emily said running her hand up and down her back. "It's going to be over real soon and then I will take you to see your mom."

Simone sniffled. "My mom is here?"

"Yes she is. I talked to her earlier today. I also met your brother and sisters."

"Really?" Emily could actually feel hope coming from the girl, but then Simone let out a loud scream, making Emily jump when the sound of two loud shots were heard. "What happened?"

"I don't know," Emily said and this time she did not whisper, because a lot of yelling and running was going on right outside the room. "I'll go check."

"No!" Simone said desperately. "Don't leave me!"

But Emily did not get a change to either say or do anything, before the door to their room was opened and someone walked inside. Both of them lay quickly holding their breath, not sure if they should be afraid or not. "Emily?"

As if an elephant moved of her chest Emily finally felt like she could breathe again. "Hotch!" The room was filled with light and then the bedding was moved away. Emily turned her head to the right and smiled when she saw Hotch's face looking back at her. "I'm so happy to see you!" she said excitingly and with a smile.

But Hotch did not smile back at her. "I'm angry with you."

"I know." Emily sighed and looked away in shame. She knew that what she had done was stupid, but she found Simone, and therefore also the UnSub who they might not have would for another 12 hours or more, because they already had searched the house and found nothing. But who knew what might have happened to Simone and Louise doing does 12 hours? Emily sighed and looked back at him. "I'm not sorry for what I did. I found Simone now instead of maybe tomorrow."

"Yeah, but you were extremely lucky that nothing happened."

"But nothing happened." Emily moved her legs a bit, trying to make the numbness in her butt go away. "Can we please stop talking about this till I have gotten out from under this bed? My back hurts from lying on the floor."

Hotch smiled and reached his arms out to her. "Here let me help you." Emily moved a little to the side and then let Hotch pull her the rest of the way out. Her legs shook as she got up from the floor and Hotch had to put his hand on her shoulder to steady her, so she would not fall over. "Where is Simone?"

"Down there," Emily said, pointing her finger at the bed. "I think she is scared and even though I would love to convince her to come out, but I don't think my back can handle it."

Hotch nodded and then lower himself to the floor. When on his stomach he moved to the edge of the bed and looked under it. There he saw the girl curled up like ball against the wall in the darkness. He could not see her face right or if she was even looking at him. "Hi, my name is Aaron Hotchner, I work with Emily here, who you have shared this small space with under the bed." He waited a moment for her to react, but she did not move or say anything. "I know you are probably scared, but it's safe for you to come out. The man who kidnapped you can't hurt you anymore." Again Hotch waited and again Simone did not react. She did not even move, which made him worry. Hotch reached out his hand and lightly shook the girl. "Simone?" She did not react. "Simone?" he said again, shaking her more violently.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked concern from just over him.

"She isn't responding," Hotch answered, reaching out for the girl and pulling her out from under the bed. Her eyes were closed and her skin pale. "Get the paramedic!" he told Emily and she quickly ran out of the room. Hotch leant over Simone's face and placed his right hand on her chest, trying to find any signs of breathing. He sighed in relived when he felt a slight wind on his cheek and movement under his hand. It was there, but it was not strong. Hotch sat up. There was not anything he could do, but wait for the paramedic to come and hope for the best.


	32. Living doll

When Nothing Goes as Planned

* * *

_Week 20_

Emily was lying on the bed in her and JJ's room. The room was dark and JJ was fast asleep in the bed beside Emily, but Emily could not sleep herself. She kept thinking about Simone and how she was doing. After the ambulance had arrived Simone had been taken to the hospital and rushed into surgery. It turned out the multiple traumas to her head had caused a brain hemorrhage and the doctors needed to reduce swelling and prevent more bleeding. Emily had been told that everything had gone well, but they would not know anything for sure till Simone woke up. Emily did not know how long someone would usually be unconscious for, but she had been waited for a call from the doctor for 2 hours.

Emily turned her head to the side and looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table. No make that 3 hours. She rolled fully onto her side and kept her eyes on the red numbers as they slowly changed.

Emily had not noticed that she had fallen asleep until the sound of her cell phone filled the room. She quickly reached out for it as she sat up, swinging her feet over the edge of the bed.

"Prentiss," she said, hoping the person on the other end of the call would not notice how tired she sounded.

"Agent Prentiss, hi, um… it's Iben, Simone's mother." She paused and Emily felt her breath get caught in her throat. Why was the mother calling instead of the doctor? "I'm sorry for calling this early." Emily looked at the clock, 6:17 am, she has slept about 3 hours. "The doctor gave me your number, I hope that's okay."

"Of course," Emily said as politely as she could when in reality she just wanted the woman to get to the point, so she could breathe again and get her beating heart under control. She was sure none of this was good for the babies.

"Good, because Simone is awake and she really wants to see you."

Emily felt a smile break out on her face. "I will be there as soon as I can."

"No need to hurry, we will be here for some time, but I will tell Simone you're on your way. See you later."

"Yes, bye." Emily hung up and got of the bed. When she turned to her bag she noticed JJ was looking at her through the still dark room.

"Is she awake?"

Emily smiled. "Yes and she is asking to see me."

"You want me to drive you to the hospital?" JJ asked, already half out of the bed.

"No go back to back sleep, I will get Hotch to do it. He's still kind of mad at me for driving off yesterday."

"He's not the only one," JJ said, as she crawled back under the covers.

"I know and have apologized to you a 100 times!"

"But this was something big, so I get mad at you for at least another day."

"Okay," Emily said and with a smile she kissed JJ on the top of the head. "I just hope that you forgive me soon." She walked away from the bed and found some clothes to wear.

"We'll see," JJ said and even though Emily had her back to her, she knew that JJ was smiling.

/

It was a little over 8 am when Hotch and Emily finally reached the hospital. Emily had hoped to be there sooner, but Hotch needed time to get ready too and he has insisted that she ate something before they left. Emily had protested, but Hotch used the 'the babies need this' card and there was nothing Emily could say to that, because she knew he was right.

The moment Hotch parked the car Emily was out the door. Hotch was close behind her, but he was finding it difficult to keep up with her without having to run. She was quick for someone who had gained 25 pounds over the last 20 weeks. Of course he was not going to tell her that. Hotch caught up with her, as Emily pressed the button for the elevator, waiting for it to arrive. "Do you know what ward Simone is at," he asked.

"Yeah," Emily said as the elevator doors opened and they both stepped inside. "She's at the Pediatrics ward. It's on the fifth floor." She pressed the button with number 5 and then turned to look at the doors. She did not feel like talking. She was too nervous about how Simone might be doing. The girl had just had major surgery after having gained multiple head traumas. Emily breathed in deeply when she felt Hotch's hand taking her own. Not because it was the first time he had ever done this, but because in this moment it was just what she needed. Hotch gave it a little squeeze and then let his thumb run over the back of her hand. Emily looked down at the floor with a small smile on her lips. "Thank you," she whispered.

Hotch did not say anything back, he just squeezed her hand again and then let go of it as the elevator doors opened. They walked side by side to the reception desk where an elderly nurse with glasses and dark blonde hair sat looking at a computer screen.

"Excuse me," Emily said, "can you tell us which room Simone Hartmann is in?"

"She can't have any visitors at the moment," the nurse answered without even looking up from the computer.

Emily did not know if she should be annoyed or scared - annoyed, because the nurse did not even look at them when she talked and did not give them an explanation on why they could not see Simone or scared, because something might have happened since Emily had talked to Simone's mother on the phone. But before Emily had a chance to do anything, Hotch reached into his pocket and pulled out his badge. "Ma'am," he said in his usual "Hotch" voice as Garcia called it. The nurse looked from the screen and up at his face and then down at the badge. "We work for the FBI and we need to talk with Miss Hartmann right now."

Emily could see how the color on the woman's cheeks changed from light pink to deep red. She was embarrassed, probably because she was not used to anyone talking to her like that.

"She's in room 13," she said quickly and then looked away.

"Thank you," Hotch said, placing his badge back in his pocket and turning away from the reception desk.

Emily followed him down the hall. Neither of them said anything, but when she looked at him she saw that he was smiling. That made her smile as well, but it quickly faded when she saw the closed door with the number thirteen written on it. Emily was just about to knock when the door was opened. "Oh, hi," she said surprised, not only because of the sudden moment of the door, but also because the person who opened it was not Iben Hartmann as Emily had expected it to be, but instead her oldest daughter.

"Hey," June said as she moved aside so the two FBI agents could step into the small hospital room, which did not content much other than the bed Simone was sleeping in right now, a small closet, nightstand and two chairs - one on each side of the bed.

"Where are your parents?" Hotch asked as the young woman closed the door.

"Why? Do you need them to be here when you speak with her?" June asked, her voice sounding hoarse and tired. Emily wondered if she had slept at all while her sister had been gone.

"No I was just wondering why they weren't here," Hotch told her.

June looked him right in the eyes as if she was looking for a sign that he was judging her parents for not being with their daughter at a time like this. Hotch guessed that the young woman did not find any, because she looked away and with a sigh she said. "They are getting breakfast in the cafeteria with Kian and Sheila. My mom didn't want to leave Moni, but the little ones wanted both their parents with them, so I told them I would stay." June looked at her sister. "She hasn't said much since she woke up and she's still pretty much out of it, but she asked for you." She now looked at Emily. "You were the one I met in the hallway yesterday, right?"

Emily nodded. "You and the kids were getting ice cream," she said with a smile.

"You got ice cream without me?" a small voice from the bed asked. "That was not very nice of you."

All three adults looked at her in surprise. Simone was still lying with her eyes closed and the blanket pulled up around her face as if she was not really ready to wake up yet.

"Well you weren't there, so it wasn't my fault," June said trying very hard not to smile.

"Yeah, but a man kidnapped me and locked me in his basement, so it wasn't my fault either," Simone said, smiling. But when she heard a low sob coming for just beside her, her smile disappeared and she opened her eyes. "Too soon?" she asked and reached her hand out.

June took it and squeezed it. "Yeah, too soon."

"Here," Hotch said handing her a tissue paper.

June took it. "Thank you," she said and dried her eyes.

"Come, I'll get you something to eat while Emily speaks with Simone."

"No! I can't leave her."

"It will-"

"NO!"

"It's okay June. Emily won't hurt me and I got my call button if anything should happen," Simone said, sounding much braver than she should.

June looked torn. "But I promised mom I wouldn't leave you alone."

"I'm not alone," Simone said with a smile.

June sighed and looked from her sister to Hotch. "We won't leave the floor."

"Okay," Hotch said, nodding. "I think I saw a wending machine by the elevators."

June grabbed her bag of the chair on Simone's left side of the bed and then she bent down and kissed her sister on the top of the head, but careful so that she would not touch the bandage that was wrapped her head. "We will be back in 15 minutes," June said, but it was more directed to Hotch than Simone, as he was the one she was looking at.

"Okay, see you in 15 minutes," Simone said with a smile and watched as her sister and Hotch left the room. But the moment the door closed Simone's smile disappeared and she leant her head back against her pillow with a loud groan.

"Are you okay?" Emily asked, sitting down on the chair what June had had her bag on. "Do you want me to get a nurse for you?"

"No, it's just my head, it hurts really bad."

"Of course it does you just had brain surgery," Emily said sweetly and took the girl's hand in her own. "You could get some pain medicine, so it wouldn't hurt so much."

"No I'm okay," Simone said, but when she tried to lift her head of the pillow she groaned loudly again.

"I'm calling a nurse now," Emily decided and reached for the button, but Simone squeezed her hand. "Please don't. The medicine makes me so tried and I don't wanna sleep right now."

Emily sighed. "Okay, but when we finish talking, then I'll make sure you get something for the pain."

"Deal," Simone said, looking up at Emily with a small smile.

Emily rubbed the back of Simone's hand with her thumb. "I need to ask you some question about what happened to you. We know most of it, but I need to make sure that what we know is actually what happened. Okay?"

"Okay." And then Simone started telling Emily everything she remembered. How the man had grabbed her at the park, how she had woken up alone in the dark, how she had found the woman in the other room and who later disappeared, how the man had told her to call him daddy and the dark haired woman from the living room mommy, how she had tried to run away, how they had lift the man's house and had driven someplace else where she had been put in a little girl's room and told to stay there, how scared she had been the hold time and how relieved she had been when Emily had found her. But then Simone stopped talking. She felt tears running down her cheeks as the throbbing in her head got worse.

"Hey, hey," Emily said, getting up from the chair. She laid a hand on each side of Simone's face and brushed her thumbs under her eyes, wiping the tears away. "Look at me." But the young girl did not; she just kept looking straight ahead, crying more and more. "Simone, look at me. Look at me. You need to stop crying or I will have to get a nurse," Emily said firmly, but the threat did not help. "Simone? Simone? Moni!"

The use of her nickname made Simone's head snap up and she looked right into Emily's eyes. "What happened last night while I was hiding under the bed?" Simone asked, her voice sounding small and scared. "What happened to the woman?"

Emily felt like her heart was breaking, but she had to tell the girl what happened. "When my team got to the house they searched all the rooms and in one of the bedrooms they found them the man, Eric Clark, pointing a gun at her head. My team tried to talk him out of shooting, but they couldn't. The shots we heard when we were hiding, was first him shooting and then one of my colleagues."

Simone sniffled. "What was her name?"

"Her name is Louise Campbell," Emily said with a smile as she let go of the girl's face. "Mr. Clark missed and hit her shoulder instead. They doctors says she's gonna be fine. She is actually at this hospital as well."

"Maybe I could visit her later," Simone said, her eyes drooping as she leant back against the pillow.

"Yeah maybe you could, but know you need some sleep." Emily stroked her hair. "Do you need me to get something for your pain?"

Simone nodded and Emily watched her pulling the blanket up around her face, before walking over to the door, so she could get a nurse.

"Emily?" Simone said, just as Emily was about to open the door. She turned around and looked at the half sleeping girl. "Yes?"

"Did your colleague miss too?"

"No."

"Okay."

* * *

_A/N - Hi everyone. I hope there are still some of you out there who are reading my story. I know it has been very long since I last updated and I'm so sorry for that. I feel so guilty for not writing, but my life has just been kind of crazy over the last 6 months, but I will try to write more from now on._

_Have an awesome summer (or winter) everyone!_


	33. Moving

When Nothing Goes as Planned

* * *

_Week 21_

Emily walked through the door to her apartment with a loud sigh. She was so tired. Their last case was still fresh on her mind and she had kind of hoped they would have gotten a new one by now, so she could concentrate on something else, because Emily had spent the whole week doing paper work and that left her with a lot of time to think. She had not heard anything from Simone or her parents since Emily and the team had left Seattle, the same day as she and Hotch had visit the young girl. She had spoken once with Detective Keenan and he had told her that Simone was still in the hospital, but that was now three days ago.

Emily dropped her bag on the floor as she looked through the stack of mail in her hand. Bills, a post card from her mother - looked like she was in Spain now - a letter from the bank and then Emily saw something she was not expecting. It was a small light blue envelope with her name and address written in black, girly letters. There were even hand drawn butterflies in different sizes on both the front and back and even though there was not written a return address then Emily had a pretty good idea about who the letter was from.

Emily smiled as she left the rest of the mail on the island along with her bag, keys and cell phone and then she walked around it and sat on one of the bar stools. With her feet on little holder and her elbows on the counter, Emily held the small envelope. She opened it slowly so she would not rip the paper. Inside lay two pieces of folded paper. One was white and the other was the same light blue color as the envelope. She reached in and took both of them out and unfolded them. On the white paper was a cartoon like drawing of her and Hotch and as Emily looked it over she could not help but laugh out loud. She was sure that this was what they would like if they were characters in a children's book.

When Emily was done looking at the drawing then she laid it back in the envelope again and gapped the other piece of paper. This one was a letter and Emily slowly started reading, hoping to hear some good news.

_Dear Emily_

_I hope it's okay for me to write to you, because it wasn't easy for me to find your address and I have ended up talking to a lot of different people in order to get it. One of those people was a Penelope Garcia. She got all excited when I called her and she knew a lot of stuff about me which freaked me out a lot at first, because I had no idea who she was, but then she explained that she works with you and had helped find me. Anyway, she was the one who gave me your address, so if it wasn't okay, then you should go yell at her. I'm not trying to be a snitch; I just really hate to get into trouble. Though with everything that has happened to me then I think I might be able to get away with a lot more than before. That is if I am even allowed to leave the house when I get home._

_Home... It's funny if none of this had happened, then there would still be two weeks till I was leaving and I would not have been looking forward to it at all, but right now all I wanna do is go home so I can sleep in my own bed and forget any of this ever happened. But that is going to be hard, because everyone is wanting me to talk about it over and over again. They say I need to work through my trauma. What trauma? Yes I was kidnapped by a psycho, but the doctor said I wasn't raped, so the guy didn't really do anything to me. Then how come I'm not allowed to forget it? I don't remember much of it anyway, the banks to my head made sure of that._

_Okay, maybe it's not because I just wanna forget about what happened, because I actually have nightmares about it. It's just that no one really understands what happened to me, because this isn't something that happens in Denmark. No one gets kidnapped by a serial killer who wants you to be the daughter he once lost. It's crazy! But it happened to me, so how is anyone ever gonna understand what it was like?_

_I don't even know why I'm writing to you. Maybe because you were the one who found me and you stayed with me or maybe because of the work you do. This isn't some crazy thing to you; you actually see it every day. But I don't expect you to safe me, you have already done that and the hospital had gotten me a psychologist to talk to, I just have a hard time finding the words to say._

_I'm babbling aren't I? Actually I just wanted to tell you that I'm doing well medically. My head is better except of the bare spot I now got. It will take some time for my hair to grow out and it kind of sucks, but my mom has gotten me this really cool red beanie and she has promised me as many hats and beanies I would like until my hair is back. Maybe I should just cut it short in a few months. Do you think I would be able to pull off a pixie cut? Okay no more hair talk! I will be leaving the hospital sometime next week. Yaay! I just hope the doctors don't change their mind along the way, but they say I'm doing well, so I try to stay as positive as possible._

_I hope you and the babies are doing good as well. I don't remember much from the night you found me, but I remember you tell someone on the phone that you would keep me, you and the girls safe and seeing as you are pregnant then I'm guessing the someone wasn't talking about your breast. SORRY! That was kind of rude of me to say! (My sister is helping me write this and she thought it was rude of me to say.) June says "hi" and I also promised to "hello" and "thank you" from Louise Campbell. I have visited her a few times and she's doing well too._

_This is really everything I wanted to say, so goodbye and good luck with your little girls (which I think you should name Smilla and Sara)._

_Thank you and your team for bringing me back to my family._

_- Simone_

Emily sighed and placed the double sided latter back in the envelope. She did not know if Simone expected or wanted her to answer back, because the letter did not have a return address on it. Maybe she could get Garcia to look up the girl's address, but it would probably be weeks before the letter would be in Denmark. Emily decided not to worry about it now, she was just happy to know that Simone was okay and that she would continue being okay, at least medically. The rest would come later, but Emily was positive that with time Simone would make it through. She was a strong girl and she had a family that would do anything to help her.

Emily reached forward and laid the letter on the coffee table and then got up from the couch. She had to grip the armrest in order to not fall back down. Emily almost could not believe she had gotten this big this fast, but that was what she could expect when she was carrying two babies instead of just one. She walked up the stairs and into the bathroom where she turned on the water and undressed as she watched the tub slowly filled.

Five minutes later the tub was still only half filled and Emily decided sitting on the lid of the toilet naked any longer would be weird, so she got up and wrapped and towel around her body before leaving the bathroom. She could just have walked out naked, because no one was there to see her, but she did not feel that confident about herself. Also, the windows in her apartment were very big and very open. Emily walked into her bedroom and picked up the book from her night stand and found her mp3 player in the top drawer of her dresser. She carried both things with her back to the bathroom and placed the book on the toilet lid and then turned on the mp3 and quickly there after the small room was filled with the tones of Yiruma's "If I Could See You Again". Emily smiled. She loved his music. It would always seem to calm her down when she was mad or in a bad mood, but also relax her when she needed it – like now.

Emily hung the towel back on its hook, turned off the water, grabbed her book, and then carefully got into the bathtub. The water was a bit too hot and Emily felt the usual tinkling sensation in her feet that you would get if you come inside a warm room with ice cold hands. After a moment the feeling disappeared and Emily sunk all the way down, so the water was covering both her breasts and her knees. The bathtub had been one of the things Emily had like best about this apartment, when she had moved in 6 years ago – that and the beautiful view from her living room.

Emily opened her book and started reading, but even though it was fairly good, then she had to put it down after about 15 minutes, because her arms started hurting from having to hold the book above the water. So doing the reminding time Emily just laid there with her eyes closed and her hands on her stomach as she listened to the music. And it was in that moment – just as "The River Flows in You" hit the high notes – that was when she felt it.

Emily's eyes flew open quickly and she more or less stared down herself at her stomach. At first she was not sure she had felt what she thought she had felt, but then it happened again. It was not in the same place, but it was the same feeling. A big smile spread on her face. Her babies were kicking. It was a very weird feeling and nothing like the moving around she had felt many times before. This was actually kicking she could feel against the skin on her stomach.

Getting out of the bathtub turned out to be just as difficult as getting up from the couch had been and Emily had to grab the sides firmly so she would not slip. When she got over the side, she quickly pulled the towel from its hanger and wrapped it around herself. She needed to call Hotch right away. He would want to know this. Emily half ran out of the bathroom and down the staircase dripping water all the way. She picked her bag of the floor and rummaged through it to find her cell phone, but she could not find it. As moments passed she got more and more desperate.

"Where the hell is it?!" Emily yelled as she turned the bag upside down and everything in it dropped onto the floor in one big mess. She kneeled down to look through all of it and finally she found her phone. She sighed with relief as she got up from the floor, holding the towel together with one hand and already pressing the phone to her ear with the other.

"Hotchner."

"AARON!" Emily said excitingly and sat down on the couch's armrest.

"Emily?"

"THEY KICKED! THE BABIES JUST KICKED!"

"They kicked?"

"Yeah…" Emily hesitated before saying anything else. She could hear in his voice how disappointed he was that he had missed it. "Why don't you and Jack stop by? Then you can feel it yourself."

"Sure, we will be there in half an hour," Hotch said and Emily could tell he was smiling now.

"Good, see you then!" Emily hung up and for a moment was she just looking down at the screen on her phone with a big smile on her face, but then she remembered that she was sitting in her living half naked. She quickly got off the couch and ran back up the stairs to get ready.

/

Hotch hang up the phone and placed it in his back pocket. "Jack!"

"Yes daddy," the boy said as ran around the corner.

"We are gonna go see Emily now, so put on your shoes and jacket."

"Really?" Jack asked with a big smile, sitting down on the floor.

Hotch kneeled down and grabbed one of Jack's shoes, untying it. "Yes. Emily just called me and said that the babies are kicking."

Jack put on both shoes and Hotch started to tie them. "How can they be kicking? I thought the babies were in her belly."

Hotch smiled. "They are, but they can move around in there," he said as he got back up and then held his hand out for Jack to take. Jack grabbed his father's arm with both of his and Hotch lifted him into the air. Or so it seemed to Jack. Really it was only like half foot, but the boy still land with a loud bump when the feet touched the ground. "But daddy, how can the babies move? I thought they were big." Jack slipped into his jacket and Hotch grabbed his car keys. "When I put my hands on Emily's belly then its hard, like when I eat too much."

They stepped out the apartment and Hotch made sure to lock all three locks on the front door. "That's because the babies are big, but not so big that they can't move around a little and kick both each other and Emily."

Jack frowned. "But why can they kick?"

"Remember when I showed you the black and white picture of the babies?"

"The one with the peanuts?"

"No not that one," Hotch said with a laugh. "The other one."

"Ooh, that one!"

"Yes that one," Hotch opened the right backseat door and Jack crawled into the car, "and don't you remember Emily showing you the babies' arms and legs?"

"Can they already move those around?" Jack asked surprised as Hotch fastened his seatbelt. "WOW!"

"They are pretty cool aren't they?" Hotch closed the door and walked around the car. He got into the front seat and then looked back at Jack. "Do you wanna feel it?"

"Feel what?"

"The babies kicking."

"Can I really feel it too?" he asked with a smile.

"Of course, but we can't feel it the same way Emily can feel it."

"Why not?"

"Because Emily is the one who has the babies inside her belly."

Jack thought a moment and then he said, "That's okay daddy. I don't want kicking babies inside my belly that would just be weird."

Hotch smiled as he turned back around and started the car. "Yes that would be really weird."

/

Emily had just finished getting dressed when she heard knocking on her door, and she happily opened it. Jack more or less jumped out of his shoes and ran through the hall to the living room where he rolled unto her couch. "I just love your couch!"

Emily laughed as she closed the door after Hotch. "It's nice to see you too, Jack," she said and Jack's head popped up over the backside of the couch. "Hi Emily!" he said quickly and then disappeared again.

"Jack," Hotch said and both he and Emily could hear the boy sigh from across the room and after a moment he appeared. Jack walked slowly up to the adults. "Hi Emily," he said with no excitement at all.

Hotch kneeled down. "Cheer up buddy, we are not here to invade Emily's couch, remember?"

Jack nodded and a small smile spread on his face. He looked up at Emily. "Can I feel the babies kicking?"

"Of course you can! But I think they might have fallen asleep, because they aren't moving."

"Can we wake them up?"

"Maybe." Emily smiled. "Let's go sit on the couch."

Jack looked unsure up to his farther, who gave a simple nod, back at him. "Yes!" His fist pumped the air and was quickly off again.

"But no jump-"

"Too late," Emily said as the boy jumped up and down a few time before landing on his butt. It occurred to her that she found it a lot funnier than Hotch did. She placed her hand on his upper arm. "Come on." Emily guided them both over to the couch and she sat down so she had Jack on one side and Hotch on the other. She felt kind of weird though having the two of them staring at her stomach like that, but she tried to ignore it.

"What do we do now?" Jack asked.

"I'll see if I can wake them up."

"How can you do that when they are inside your belly?"

"Like this," Emily said and then laid her right hand on the side of her stomach. She lightly started pushing with the tips of her fingers, hoping that would wake the babies up.

"Can I help you?"

"Sure." Emily reached for Jack's hand and then pushed his fingertips with her own against her stomach, but suddenly he pulled his hand back. "What was that?!"

"That was your baby sister kicking you," Emily said, laughing.

"Really? Can I feel it again?" Emily nodded and Jack laid his hand back on her stomach, but his expression saddened when he did not feel anything. "Are they sleeping again?"

"No," Emily said and moved the boy's hand lower on her stomach, "you just have to feel the right place." Jack eyes got big, but his eyes got even bigger when he felt the kick against the palm of his hand. Emily had been so busy with Jack that she had completely forgotten that Hotch was also there. "Do you want to feel it too?" she asked Hotch. He simply nodded and moved his hand up, but he did not seem to know where he should place it, so Emily quickly grabbed his hand and laid it on the side. "The other one is awake too," she said with a smile.

"This is incredible," Hotch said, looking up at Emily with a small smile.

"I know," she said, smiling back at him.

After a moment Jack grew bored of feeling the babies move around, so he decided he wanted to do something else. Emily told him she had a deck of playing cards in the bottom drawer in the kitchen, so now the boy sat on the floor surrounded by the cards. She did not know if he was in the middle of some kind of game or if he was just playing with them, but he was entertained which was good, because Hotch did not seem to want to let go of her stomach ever again. Emily laid her hand on top of his and taped it lightly. "Aaron?"

"Yeah?" he looked up at her and Emily could not remember him ever looking this cute before, but then again she usually did not think of her boss as cute.

"I know you are really enjoying this and I really don't mind at all, but I have to pee."

"Oh of course."

Hotch moved his hand away and Emily quickly got up and walked to the bathroom. When she came back Hotch was sitting on the floor with Jack, but it did not seem like he was paying any attention to that playing cards. "A penny for your thoughts," Emily said, walking over to them. Hotch gave her a small smile and then held out his hand to help her sit down on the floor. "What were you thinking about?"

"When Haley was pregnant with Jack I missed a lot of stuff, because I wasn't home. I didn't think that would happen this time, because you are with me when I'm gone, but I'm still missing out on things," Hotch told her.

"I'm sorry.

"It's not your fault, but I was thinking about something."

"What?"

"Why don't you move in with me and Jack?"

"What?!" Emily asked confused. Was he serious?

"I don't want to miss out on anything anymore not now or after they are born."

"I understand, but we can't live five people in your apartment."

Hotch looked surprised. "I thought you would have said no."

"I'm not saying yes either," Emily said, but somewhere in her head a little voice was asking her if this was not a pretty good idea. Hotch was the farther and he had a right to see his daughters and this way she would not have to do everything alone. "If we do this then where would we live?"

"We could buy a house where you and the girls have your own floor. We would live together, but still apart."

"Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes I will move in with you and Jack," Emily said happily, but her smile disappeared when she noticed how Hotch expression changed. He looked almost panicked. Could he really have had changed his mind that fast? Maybe moving in together was not such a good thing after all. "It's okay if you have changed your mind…"

Hotch looked surprised at her. "No, no! I'm not changing my mind about it," he reassured her as he took her hand in his. "I just… What about Jack?"

"What do you mean?" Emily asked, looking from Hotch to his little boy who was still playing with the cards unaware of what was going on around him.  
"Maybe all of this is too much for him?"

Emily smiled and squeezed Hotch's hand that was still holding hers. "What about we ask Jack and if he doesn't like the idea or just becomes really quite, then we won't do it?"

Hotch nodded. "Jack?"

Jack looked over his shoulder. "Yes daddy?"

"Come here, Emily and I want to ask you something."

"Okay." He crawled the two feet across the floor and sat on his knees in front of the two adults. He looked from his farther to Emily and back again. "Daddy?" he asked, sounding worried when neither of them said anything.

"I have asked Emily to move in with us."

Emily frowned. She would probably not have said it like that, but Jack did not seem to look neither sad, surprised nor mad. He just shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, but where is she gonna sleep?"

Hotch sighed with relief. "Emily and I thought it might be good, if we got a bigger place for the three of us."

"Five," Jack said.

"Five?"

"With the babies we will be five and not three." Jack looked at Emily. "They are gonna live with us too, right?"

Emily smiled and ruffled his hair. "Of course they are."

"But you are okay with all of this?" Hotch said and reached out for Jack and helped him sit in his lap.

Jack nodded. "It'll be fun, but…" He looked down at his Hand and did not continue what he was saying.

"But what?" Hotch ran his hand up and down his son's back, afraid Jack might had changed his mind about it. "What is it buddy?"

He turned his head and looked up at his father. "Will Emily bring anything but the babies to the new house?"

"I'm not sure I understand what you are asking."

Emily eyed the boy. There was something in the way he acted. He did not seem sad, more nervous and then she knew what it was all about. "Jack, are you wondering if I will bring my couch with me when we move?"

"Yes!" Jack said, happily and Hotch laughed out loud. He had just told his boy that they were going to move in with his colleague who is pregnant with his babies and all the child is concerned about is whether she is going to bring her couch with her. Well Jack did love that couch a lot.

"If you want to, then I will bring it."

"YAY!" Jack fist pumped the air and then was quickly out of his father's lap. He wrapped his arms around Emily's neck in a tight hug. "Thank you."

"No problem sweetie," Emily said as she wrapped her own arms around the small boy. Over his should she could see Hotch smiling at her. She smiled back and couldn't help but think that for not being a couple then they were doing a lot of very couple like things…


End file.
